


Ace of Hearts - A "Mon Petit Chou" Trilogy SideFic

by TDKeh16



Series: "Mon Petit Chou" Series [5]
Category: Check Please! (Webcomic)
Genre: Coming Out, Cornt, Double Dating, Homophobic Language, Implied Sexual Content, M/M, Mild Sexual Content, Rebound Relationship, Romantic Fluff, Trigger Warning: Past Suicide Attempt, Unresolved Emotional Tension, Unresolved Romantic Tension, lots of swearing lol
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-17
Updated: 2016-05-18
Packaged: 2018-06-02 21:02:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 10
Words: 51,190
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6582319
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TDKeh16/pseuds/TDKeh16
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It was not the first time Kent had dreamed of Jack and awoken to Corey. Both times he felt guilty, but for different reasons.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This is a side fic to my Zimbits trilogy. Specifically, it references events in the third part "Ace of Spades" where Jack and the Falconers play the Aces in Vegas and he and Kent have a long-overdue talk.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kent has a dream about Jack while in bed with someone else, and remembers back to the circumstances leading up to the last time it happened.

**Present Day: January 2016**

_Kent Parson rolled over in his bed as the early morning light poured in through the window. He ran his hand through Jack's soft black hair and smiled. "Good morning..."_

Kent woke up. It took him a moment to recall where he was -- this was _not_ his bed, and the man beside him was _not_  Jack Zimmermann. "Shit..." He whispered to himself as he quietly swung his legs over the side of the bed and stood to gather his clothing.

"Sneaking off again?"

"You're awake?"

"Yeah," the other man yawned. "Mostly. Are you going home?"

"I have to feed my cat. Sorry, I didn't mean to spend the night," Kent quickly dressed while avoiding eye contact.

"No problem. How many times have I told you that it's okay for you to stay after?"

"Yeah, well, you know..."

"Yeah, yeah. _I know,_ " he climbed out of bed and grabbed Kent as he finished putting on his socks. He kissed the shorter blond, but Kent squirmed away.

"Jesus Christ! At least put some damn pants on first..." Kent grumbled as he headed to the ensuite bathroom. The man followed him, this time wearing a pair of black sweatpants and wrapped his arms around Kent from behind while he brushed his teeth. Kent leaned forward and spit his toothpaste into the sink. "What's your problem this morning? You're all over me."

"I'm happy you stayed the night," he kissed the back of Kent's neck.

"It was an accident. I didn't mean to," he replied as he placed his green toothbrush next to the other man's red one.

"I know, but still..." He followed Kent to the apartment door. "You're crankier than usual today. Any particular reason?"

"No, I'm fine."

"Well, that's a lie."

"I'm fine, Corey. Okay? I'm going home," he sighed impatiently. Kent slipped on his shoes and stood up, caught again in another kiss. "Ugh. You have the worst fucking morning breath. I keep expecting to see little cartoon birds dropping dead every time you open your mouth."

"Hah!" Corey purposely exhaled on him.

"Ugh! Get away from me, you're so disgusting!" Kent laughed and gave him a light punch in the shoulder squirming away again. He checked his watch. "I'll see you again in... Three hours. Don't be late."

"I'm never late!"

"You've been late twice this year already."

"Only by a few minutes!"

"Yeah, well it still counts. Even five minutes spent waiting for you throws the whole day off."

"Really? The whole day? _Really?_ " Corey grinned. "Won't you stay for a cup of coffee at least?"

"No," Kent insisted. He paused with his hand on the doorknob. "How's your ankle feeling today?"

"Pretty good, so far."

"Do you think you'll be able to skate tonight?"

"I think so. We'll see if they clear me," Corey shrugged.

"Okay, well, take it easy. Don't force yourself if you're gonna risk reinjuring it."

"Aye, aye, _Captain_."

Kent groaned and shook his head. "Yeah, that joke never gets old. How are you so goddamned lame?"

"You say that, but you smile every time."

"Enough. Go shower and brush your fucking teeth. And don't you dare be late today, or else."

"Oh? Are you going to punish me?" Corey teased.

"Show up late and I'm never fucking you again," Kent grinned.

Corey laughed. "Fair enough. I won't be late, then."

" _ **Goodbye**_ , Corey."

"Goodbye  _Captain_ ," he whispered as the blond walked down the hall, then closed the door behind him.

Kent pulled on his Aces cap and a pair of sunglasses and stepped into the elevator. He let out a heavy sigh once he was alone. Why was he feeling so guilty? It was just a stupid dream about Jack in his bed -- not even a dream about them _doing_  anything in his bed. Why did he dream about Jack in the first place? Was it because they had finally reconnected a few weeks ago? Leave it to Jack Zimmermann to find a way to make Kent feel guilty, even in his dreams.

It was not the first time Kent had dreamed of Jack and awoken to Corey. Both times he felt guilty, but for different reasons.

**11 Months Earlier:**

Kent never cared about Valentine's Day before, but when the cameras came around this year for a special segment for "Aces TV" about the players' plans to celebrate the holiday, Kent snapped at them to leave him alone. Of course he was bitter, he had been dumped. Could it even be called that? They were not exactly dating anymore. What had he been waiting for all these years? _Jack_ clearly was not waiting for _him_.

The second time they tried to get a clip from him for the segment, Kent considered telling them his actual plan. It was the same plan he had any time he found himself on a road trip to a southern state where the hockey fan base was small: get drunk, find a stranger, go home with him, sneak out in before his latest partner sobered up enough to potentially recognize him. At least, that was his pattern for the past two months, since his last encounter with Jack at Samwell.

Kent dismissed the cameras again, but was promptly reminded by some higher up that as both the team captain _and_  one of the biggest stars in the NHL, his absence from the gimmicky video would be noticed -- "especially by your female fans." So the third time the cameras circled around, he smiled and gave a few small quips about not having plans for Valentine's Day because he was currently single, and how since the day itself fell during a road trip he would probably have a quiet night in his hotel room "and maybe Skype with my cat." It got a solid laugh from the crew and some lingering teammates, and Kent snuck away the first chance he could.

When Kent had returned to his hotel room that night after the game, he quickly changed his clothes and did his hair. Arriving at a dark gay bar after midnight of Valentine's Day, he knew it would not be a long night. Two things were almost guaranteed: cheap drinks and lonely, tipsy, young men. If he played his cards right, he could be in and out of the bar within half an hour, and back in his hotel room long before any fellow Aces would be waking up. This promised to be his easiest hookup yet.

Or so he thought. Kent opened the door to leave his room and nearly crashed into one of his teammates, Corey Henderson. "Whoa! Hey, Captain! Going somewhere?"

"I thought I would grab a drink or two somewhere," Kent replied, it was not technically a lie.

"Oh yeah? Just felt like a drink? _Sure_ ," Corey laughed. "I thought the only plans you had involving pussy tonight was 'skyping your cat'. Or is that what the kids are calling it nowadays?"

"What kids? You're only a year older than me," Kent scoffed. "I'm not looking to hook up with some chick tonight," it also, was not _technically_ a lie. Kent was good at working his words just around the actual truth.

"Really? You're all dressed up to drink alone? Then you won't mind if I join you," Corey grinned. "I could use a drink or two myself."

"I'd rather be alone tonight, dude. Seriously."

"All the more reason for me to join you. If you _want_ to be alone on Valentine's Day, then you must have something you need to talk about," Corey followed him through the lobby and out the front door of the hotel. "I saw you trying to wave off the Aces cameras today. Clearly something is up."

"Yeah, okay? Fine. I got dumped and I don't want to talk about it, so leave me alone," Kent waved down a cab. "I'll see ya tomorrow," Kent got into the back seat of the bright yellow car and instructed the driver to take him to the local gay bar he had looked up on his phone earlier that night. The cab was about to drive off when the opposite door opened and a second passenger sat down. "What the hell, Henderson? Get out!"

"I'm not leaving you alone tonight. You're giving off a weird vibe," Corey tapped on the plexiglass divider and gave the driver a thumbs up. "All good, sir! Drive on!"

"Henderson!" Kent protested. How was he going to find a way out of this? Shit! Their cab was currently headed to a gay bar. "Actually, change of destination. Can you just take us to the nearest pub?"

"Sure," the driver nodded.

"Where were you planning to go?"

"It doesn't matter now. If you're with me, let's just find a pub and get drunk."

"And you'll tell me what's been up with you lately?" Corey prodded.

"Fuck no. We're drinking in silence and then going back to the hotel," Kent hoped he could get a few drinks into his teammate quickly and then sneak out again to his original destination. Getting to the bar at 1am should work just as well, he thought. 

The cab pulled up outside a dimly lit Irish pub and Kent paid. "I could've got it," his older teammate insisted.

"It's fine. Buy me a drink instead," Kent shoved Corey out of the cab and into the pub.

Twenty minutes passed and Corey was only on his second beer. Kent glanced at his watch again. Even if he managed to sneak away within the next half hour, he would be cutting it close to get to the gay bar, meet someone, and convince them to take him home. With a face and a body like his, it usually did not take _much_ convincing at least, but the later the night ran, the further he got from 'buzzed men with lowered inhibitions' and the closer he got to 'too drunk to make safe decisions.' He may have been looking for a random hookup to ditch without saying goodbye after, but even Kent had his morals. If a guy was drinking too much, he quickly moved along on his way to someone else. The longer everyone had to dance and drink, the harder it was to find someone.

"Are you drunk enough to talk to me yet?" Corey asked. "You just checked your watch again. Seriously dude, where were you planning to go?"

"That's none of your business," Kent drank half of his beer down and nodded towards Corey's glass. "Hurry up and drink."

"Are you planning on ditching me? That's not really an action befitting a captain, _Captain_."

Kent finished off his third beer. "I don't fucking care. You're ruining my night. I just wanted to get drunk and fucked, why are you cockblocking me?"

"Maybe because this isn't the first time I've noticed you sneaking out alone on road trips. _Maybe_ because you've been quieter and moody the past couple months and I want to know why. _**Maybe**_ because you've been off your game since Christmas and I'm the only one who seems to notice that you've slipped from 'incredible player' Kent Parson to 'still really good player' Kent Parson. Still impressive, but less so. Take your pick."

"What are you, a fucking stalker?" Kent elbowed him in the side and flagged down the bartender for another beer. It was pointless, the night was wrecked. Might as well get drunk with his teammate instead.

"No, just concerned. You're my captain, after all."

"Well this captain ain't telling you shit until you have at least one more drink. Preferably two. Whatever it takes for you to forget anything I might accidentally reveal."

"Reveal?" Corey ordered a third beer and nodded towards a table where they could talk without the bartender overhearing. "Let's sit over there. What do you have to worry about revealing? Do you have some skeletons in your closet, Captain?"

"More like an entire fucking body..." Kent mumbled as he slid off his bar stool. _His_  body.

Corey joined him at the table balancing his beer and two glasses of water in his hands. "You're always getting on my case about staying hydrated, so take some of your own advice and drink up."

Kent sipped his water before turning back to his beer. He appreciated the gesture, but he was here to get drunk. "Thanks."

"I'm on my third beer, so spill. What's been going on these past couple months? Is this about getting dumped?"

"Yeah, you could say that," Kent scoffed.

Corey leaned back in his chair. "Look bro, you don't have to tell me if you really don't want to, but seriously? No chick is worth fucking tormenting yourself over. I didn't even notice you were dating someone."

"It was kinda long-distance. We've known each other for a long time, it's complicated."

"Huh. I had no idea. What happened?"

"I stopped by for a surprise visit and there was another guy," Kent scoffed. Within five minutes of stepping into the Haus, he had found Jack leaning against a wall in the hallway. He was smiling and laughing with a beer in his hand, and a cute blond college boy at his side. Kent was familiar with his flirting techniques, even if Jack himself was not. The way he leaned in to whisper to the shorter boy, their bodies a little too close to be solely platonic -- Kent knew how that felt. 

Jack had denied anything was going on, but Kent could see the signs. When Jack simultaneously rejected his advances and his offer to join the Aces, Kent had lashed out. To make it worse, that kid was waiting outside the room when he left. He said some hurtful things and Jack refused any contact with him since. Even his apologies were ignored. Any way he looked at it, what they once had was over. Kent did not really care who he used to fill that void now, as long as he did not have to spend every single night alone. 

"Shit man, that sucks. I'm sorry," Corey sighed, snapping Kent back from his memories. "Gotta say though, kinda a bitch move to get someone else while you were away. You probably dodged a bullet with that one. If she was that serious about you, she would have moved to Vegas, right?"

"They're still in school. I thought that was why... I thought things would go back to normal after graduation..."

"Ugh. Dating a college coed? There's your first mistake, dude."

"It's different. They're... special. We have a lot of history together."

"A _good_ history?"

The question caught Kent off guard. "Uh, well... It _used_ to be all good things. I don't know. I guess I should have seen this coming, but he always needed me so much that I thought that would never change... But it did, and now I'm just kinda..."

"Lost?"

"Yeah. _Lost_ ," Kent sighed and finished his beer. 

"No worries, bro. You're young, enjoy it. Don't bother getting tied down like that. Worry about settling down ten years from now when you're closer to retiring and will have the time and shit. Take a look at Brzezinski. You really want to be under thirty-five and juggling a wife, kids, and a brutal NHL schedule in fucking _Vegas_ of all places? No way, man. We're better off single right now, trust me."

"I don't want to talk about this anymore. I may not be getting laid tonight, but I can at least get good and drunk. Let's do this."

******

Kent woke up the morning after with one of the worst hangovers he'd had in years. Of course he had dreamt of Jack again -- the man had practically haunted his dreams for the past two months. He rolled out of bed and sought out his suitcase that he had tucked into the closet of his hotel room. A chill ran down his back. It was gone. Had his room been robbed? Kent turned back towards the bed to grab the hotel phone from his nightstand and his heart sank. _Corey Henderson_. His teammate was stretched out on his stomach in bed, naked, and drooling on his pillow. This was not Kent's room.

"Shit..." Kent frantically gathered his clothing from the floor and ducked into the bathroom to get dressed. "Shit! Shit! Shit! Fuck! Shit!" He whispered to his reflection in the mirror. He inspected the small patches of discoloured skin on his neck and chest, different from the usual bruises that accompanied a professional hockey career. He dressed quickly and felt for his room key, luckily it was still in the pocket of his jeans. He crept out of the room and down the hall to his own, where he immediately stripped and hopped into the shower.

The hot water did little to calm Kent's nerves. This was bad. Getting blackout drunk and sleeping with a teammate were definitely not in his Valentine's Day plans. The details of the night before were fuzzy, and the best Kent could hope for at the moment was that Corey could not remember anything. A pang of guilt twisted in his chest. That was precisely why he avoided men who had been drinking too much. He was terrified Corey knowing that they had fooled around, but it was wrong not to tell him what had happened. Of course, this was only if the other man did not remember on his own. Whether he remembered himself or Kent told him, the end would be the same. He slept with a teammate, there was no going back.

How had it even happened? Kent closed his eyes as he scrubbed his body with the cheap hotel soap. His hookup plans had been thwarted, but Kent had fun drinking with Corey instead. They traded childhood hockey stories, and Corey had been captivated by Kent's tales of being taken under Bad Bob Zimmermann's wings as a teenager. He was cautious not to mention too much about Jack, and quickly dismissed the topic when Corey had asked about the overdose.

Oh. That was it. Corey reminded Kent a little of Jack, but from happier days. He had the same jet black hair, but his eyes were brown, not blue. He was one year older and four inches taller than Kent, just a little taller than Jack was... But Corey was fun-loving, easygoing, and a little crass -- all things that Jack was not, at least, not anymore. Somewhere in the mix of nostalgia and beer, Kent had noticed just how attractive his carefree teammate was. 

Something about the way Corey's hand slid from Kent's shoulder to that spot between his shoulder blades as they drunkenly stumbled from the pub at the end of the night. Something about the way Kent purposely pressed his knee against Corey's in the back seat during their cab ride back to the hotel. He expected Corey to flinch away, but he had not. Something about the way Corey had not objected when Kent followed him back to his room instead of returning to his own like he should have after that much to drink. The way they had kissed without a moment's hesitation once the door was locked behind them and feverishly stripped off each other's clothes...

This was bad, Kent thought to himself. This was very bad. They may not have had sex like Kent had initially planned for the night, but Corey's hands and lips had imprinted memories on nearly every inch of his body. How was he going to face his teammate again after this? Their flight home to Vegas was leaving in two hours.

******

Kent had managed to avoid Corey for the rest of the day, deliberately sitting at the opposite end of the plane on their charter flight back to Las Vegas, and evading any direct eye contact during their team meeting and practice. He was almost home free, but Corey cornered him as he was about to leave.

"Hey, Captain! Wait up!" Corey had been waiting outside, long after Kent had assumed his other teammates had gone home. "I think we need to talk... about last night," he added with a whisper.

Kent braced himself and glanced around. There was no one else in sight. "Okay. I get it. Let's do this," he may not be able to avoid getting the shit kicked out of him, but he could at least take it like a man, Kent reasoned.

"I'm sorry."

"What?" Kent's grey eyes snapped open. He was expecting a punch, not an apology.

Corey rubbed the back of his neck nervously. "Look, we were both pretty drunk. I guess I- it really wasn't my intention or anything, but- I guess I sorta took advantage of the situation. You were vulnerable and I really didn't mean to take things that far. I didn't mean to take things _anywhere_. It's not like I'm trying to use alcohol as an _excuse_  per se, but I guess I am, kinda? Either way, I'm sorry. I know it freaked you out. Can we please forget it happened? I don't want any of the other guys finding out."

"Y-yeah. No, me neither. I don't want anyone on the team knowing either. I mean, it would be just as incriminating for me, right?"

"Yeah. You're right," Corey nodded. "So um, yeah. Sorry about last night. It was a dick move on my part, even if I wasn't thinking completely straight," he let out an unexpected chuckle. "Heh. _Straight_."

Kent chuckled back. "Yeah, maybe not that so much..." He shook his head. "It's fine, man. It was my fault we drank so much in the first place, and I was definitely a willing participant and all that, so... I'm sorry too. I hope things aren't gonna be weird from here on out. You don't have to worry about me, like, harassing you or anything. Ugh, I shouldn't have said that. I'm making this awkward. I'm gross. I'm sorry," he turned on his heel and hurried towards where he had parked.

"Cap- Parse! Wait!" Corey trotted after him, grabbing Kent's shoulder. "One more thing. Uh, for what it's worth... I think you're a great guy. Your ex- I mean, he's gotta be crazy if he can't see that."

"I didn't say it was a guy necessarily..."

"You did, actually. You slipped a 'he' in there while you talked, if the purposely gender-neutral pronouns weren't enough of a hint already," Corey grinned.

"Fuck, there's no fooling you, huh stalker?"

"Guess not," Corey's grin faded to a more serious expression. "But I mean it. You're great, and you didn't deserve things to go down like that. Last night was really..."

"Fun?"

" _Good_ ," the way Corey's brown eyes stared at him were enough to tell Kent that the taller man was not referring to their drunken hockey stories.

The breath caught in Kent's throat. "Where'd you park your car?"

"I got a ride in with Shanks today," he lived in the same building as another one of their teammates and frequently carpooled to the rink.

"Didn't he leave already?"

"Yeah. A little while ago..."

"Oh," Kent's pulse quickened and he bit his bottom lip. "Maybe you should come back to my place for a bit..." 

Corey grinned. "I thought you'd never ask..."

 


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kent recalls his reunion with Jack a month earlier, and considers what it means to his 'relationship' with Corey.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> TRIGGER WARNING: Kent shares his experience finding out about Jack's OD (which in this series, was intentional)

** Present Day: January 2016 **

It did not even make sense that he felt guilty, Kent repeated to himself as he served Kit her food. For one, it had been a dream. Secondly, it had not been a dirty dream -- Jack was just lying there asleep. Thirdly, he and Corey were just friends. Albeit friends 'with benefits.' They had an arrangement and it suited Kent just fine... Right?

"This is all Jack's fucking fault, you know?" He said to Kit, who happily ignored him while she ate her cat food.

** 1 Month Earlier: **

He had been fine using Corey as a distraction from Jack, until he saw Jack again. He had sought him out in the visitor's locker room after the game and Jack had reluctantly agreed to go back to Kent's apartment for a long-overdue talk. As Kent went to leave, Jack threw him an unexpected curveball.

_"Kenny... I'm seeing someone."_

Kent was well aware of that, he did not need Jack to point it out. What was unexpected was Kent's own reaction. Hearing those words did not hurt him like he expected they would. All he could manage in response was a quiet,  _"I'll wait for you outside. Hurry up."_

He had been hung up on Jack Zimmermann for years, and truthfully, Kent had assumed those feelings continued. A lot of emotions bubbled up to the surface during their tense conversation in Kent's apartment, but the old feelings of love he had been holding onto had changed somehow since they had last seen each other.

_"If you want to be friends we can give that a shot, but if you can't accept that then I'm going to leave right now."_

Jack's ultimatum hit Kent like a truck and he excused himself to the bathroom to gather his composure. _Friends_. He did not _want_  Jack like he used to, when had that changed? He was still bitter about how things between them had come to an end, and how Jack had broken off nearly all contact with him since... But that was because of _how_ it ended, not _that_  it had ended. When he thought about it, he never had a particularly healthy relationship with Jack, especially in recent years while they were separated by distance and other circumstances. It had actually felt freeing in a sense not to be shackled to their mutually hurtful past. Things were better now. He was happier, and Jack seemed happier with Bittle.

Jack's sudden laughter at an unknown text message on his phone as Kent returned to the living room had jolted him back into reality. When was the last time he had heard that laugh? When was the last time he had seen Jack genuinely smile? He had missed this. He missed his happy friend. In an instant, the tension from earlier had melted away. They chatted like the old friends they were, about Jack's plans with his boyfriend's family for Christmas, and traded quips about Bad Bob's unlikely friendships with nearly everyone he met. 

They shared a long hug as Jack prepared to leave, which had been interrupted by Kent's ringing cell phone. He excused himself when he saw Corey's name and answered it. "Hey..."

"Hey. Can I come over?" Corey asked.

"What, _now?_ No, my friend is still here."

"Zimmermann? This late?"

"Zimmermann, yeah."

"Oh? Am I interrupting something? He's pretty hot but I bet my dick's bigger," Corey laughed.

"Oh god, don't say _that_ ," Kent chuckled and looked over at Jack with a smile. "We're friends."

"Just friends?"

"Yeah. Where are you right now?" He asked, while Jack was distracted by a text message.

Corey chuckled. "Downstairs, actually."

"You're a fucking piece of work, ya know that?" Kent whispered. "Fine. He's leaving soon. Wait five minutes and come on up."

"Need a chance to clean up all the used condoms? Gotcha."

"Fuck off," Kent laughed and hung up the phone. Jack was watching him with a curious grin. Had he heard what Corey had said somehow?

Jack paused at the door. "Are _you_  happy?"

Kent glanced down at the phone in his hand and a small smile crossed his lips. "Yeah, I think I will be."

"Good. I like seeing you happy too," Jack smiled as he left. 

Corey had waited in the corner until he saw Jack leave, though the blue-eyed man was so distracted by his cell phone that he could have been standing in front of him and still have gone unnoticed. He rode the elevator up to Kent's apartment and did a light 'shave and a haircut' knock on the door.

"Get in here, you idiot!" Kent pulled him in and immediately kissed him. "God, you're so fucking stupid sometimes. Shit!"

Corey laughed and clumsily kicked off his shoes as he backed up Kent towards the bedroom. "You're in a good mood..." He grinned, causing Kent's next kiss to land on his teeth. He nipped the the blond's bottom lip before he had the chance to complain. "Did Zimmermann get you prepped?"

"Fuck you. We just talked," Kent pushed the taller man down onto the bed. "Strip," he instructed as he pulled his own shirt over his head. 

"Yes, _Captain_ ," Corey raised his hips to remove his sweatpants, he had not bothered to wear underwear beneath them. "It was a good talk, I take it?"

"Yeah. We dragged up a bunch of old shit and resolved most of it, I think. _Jesus_ ," Kent got distracted by the sweatpants still hooked around one of Corey's ankles while he moved onto his shirt. "You wore sweatpants out in public? You're such a fucking slob..."

Corey pulled Kent down onto the bed while he was busy unbuttoning his jeans and straddled his hips, pinning him down with another kiss. "You love it, anyway..."

"You're exhausting sometimes, you know that?" Kent smiled.

"Well that's the plan tonight, at least..."

** Present Day: January 2016 **

Kent was bothered all day long about just how much the dream bothered him in the first place. He knew what he had to do. Kent pulled out his cell phone and texted Jack.

Parse: Are you sure I can tell him?  
Jack: Tell who about what?  
Parse: Before. You said I could tell Corey that we used to be a 'we' you know?  
Parse: Is that still okay?  
Jack: Corey Henderson is the teammate you're dating?  
Jack: Didn't expect that.  
Parse: We're not dating. Don't be gross. We're just fuck buddies.  
Jack: Okay... We have very different definitions of the word gross, I think.  
Parse: So can I tell him or not?  
Jack: I'm surprised you haven't already. I told you that a month ago.  
Parse: You're sure it's okay?  
Jack: It's fine. You sound like you're trying to convince yourself more than me.  
Parse: There's no goin' back after that, you know?  
Jack: I know. It's a big step for you.  
Parse: Fuck off, Zimms. Stop being gross.  
Parse: And what do you mean you didn't expect it to be Corey?  
Parse: Of course it's him. He's the hottest guy on the team.  
Parse: Give me some fucking credit here. Shit!  
Jack: Again. Different standards for the word gross, Parse. :/  
Jack: I'm going to head to bed now. Good luck.  
Parse: Wth? Isn't it only like 10pm there? Lol  
Jack: Yeah. Time for bed.  
Parse: Ugh. You're so lame. Good night.  
Jack: Goodnight.

Kent slipped his phone into his pocket and sought out Corey, who was dozing on a couch in the Aces lounge after their practice. "Hey, wake up!" He smacked him in the stomach. "If you want to grab a bite beforehand we gotta leave now."

"Ugh," Corey sat up, holding his stomach. He took one look at the Aces cap on Kent's head and burst into laughter. "Gave up on taming that fucking cowlick again?"

"Shut up, this is fine. We're not going anywhere fancy."

"Definitely not _now_ ," Corey continued to chirp him. "Yet you call _me_ the slob all the time..."

Two other teammates were playing a round of pool nearby: Cameron Shanker, who lived in Corey's building, and Evan Wallace. "Looks like Kenny and Henny are flirting again..." Cameron teased.

"Fuck off, I told you not to call me that. I mean it," Kent bristled at the nickname. Only three people were allowed to call him that, and one was his mother.

"Got it, sorry. How about 'Ken and Hen' instead?"

"Fine. Whatever," Kent shrugged. 

Cameron and Evan laughed.  "So you object to _that_  but not the flirting comment? You've got fucked up priorities, bro. Keep it up and people are gonna think you're fags for real," Evan smirked and focussed back on the pool table.

"Come on, dude. Too fucking far," Cameron groaned.

Corey joined in. "Yeah man, what the hell? We were all kidding around and you had to make it weird..."

"Fuck this. Bunch of pussies can't even take a fucking joke," Evan tossed his pool cue onto the table and stormed out of the room. 

Kent frowned as he looked at the pool table. "Sorry about your game, man."

"It's fine. I was heading home after this anyway," Cameron picked up his bottle of water and took a big gulp. "Where are you guys headed anyway?"

"Just catching a fight tonight. Not a big one or anything."

Cameron's face lit up. "Nice!"

"Sorry, if I knew you were interested I could've got more tickets. One of the guys in my building is a promoter and he's always giving me these freebies to random events. I'll let you know next time. Want to grab dinner with us at least?" Kent offered.

"Nah, it's cool. I don't want to third-wheel your _date_ ," Cameron laughed. 

"Piss off, Shanks. You little bastard," Corey caught the twenty year old in a headlock and mussed up his hair. "Who wants you around anyway?"

"Ah! I thought I was free of this shit when I moved away from my brothers!" Cameron squirmed out of the oldest man's grip with a laugh. "Okay, okay! I got it! I'm going!"

Corey waited until they were alone before turning to Kent with a smirk. "You invited him to dinner with us? _Really?_ "

"Well I had to at least make some kind of gesture after he had our backs with fucking Wall-E," Kent reasoned. "Thank god he didn't say yes."

"Uh, _yeah_."

"You don't think..."

"What? That he knows? Nah. All the guys joke about how much we hang out," Corey dismissed it. "Let's go. I think you owe me a dinner."

"Excuse me? I think it's your turn this time. Are you trying to weasel out of it?"

"My treat tomorrow, I promise."

"Cheap asshole..." Kent muttered with a grin. "Fine. I'll pay tonight. Are you coming back to my place afterwards?"

"Are you suggesting I trade sexual favours for a meal? Because I'm okay with that."

"Fuck off, perv. _No_ ," Kent elbowed him in the side as they walked down the hall towards the door. "I'm serious. There's something I want to tell you tonight."

"Oh?" Corey blinked. "O-okay. Yeah. For sure. I'll come over."

"Good."

******

"Wait! What did you want to tell me?" Corey pulled back, half undressed on Kent's bed as they made out after returning from the boxing match.

"Oh, uh... It can wait until after," Kent trailed kisses down the other man's neck and nibbled on his collar bone.

"Come on, tell me."

"Are you sure? What if it kills the mood?" Kent sat back.

"I doubt it," Corey smiled and ran his hand along the blond's bare leg. "Tell me..."

Kent sighed heavily. "Okay, well... Remember when the Falconers were in town last month?"

"Yeah...?"

"Well, you know how you were making all those jokes and I said that Zimmermann and I were just friends? That's not _exactly_ true..."

Corey felt as though his heart had dropped into his stomach. "...Oh," was all he managed to say. 

"Yeah, so, the guy who kinda dumped me last year was _him_."

"Okay. So," Corey tried to breathe evenly and calmly so that Kent would not notice how upset he was getting inside. "...Are you getting back together with him or something?"

"What? No. He's got a boyfriend -- that same guy I saw him with actually. Though apparently they really _weren't_ together back then. I could tell they liked each other, but Jack's always be especially clueless about this sort of shit, except-!"

"Shut up for a second, _fuck!_ " The black-haired man pressed a finger against Kent's lips. "Take a step back..."

"Okay... Sure..." Kent eyed him curiously. Why did Corey seem so shaken by this news? This was going to be much harder for him to say than it was going to be for the other man to hear. "How far back, exactly?"

"Did something happen that night? When he was here with you, did you...?"

"Fuck him?" Kent laughed. " _No_. What the hell is with you? I've told you that part already."

"You didn't kiss or anything?"

"No," he insisted. "We hugged goodbye, if that concerns you for some reason..."

"So what _did_ happen?"

"We _**talked**_. Seriously, dude. What the fuck? Did you not listen to me at all that night, or..." Kent shook his head and huffed out an impatient sigh.

"Just-" Corey looked away and blinked a few times deliberately to make sure his eyes were not tearing up at all. He sat up in bed slowly. "Why are you telling me this now?"

"Well, I was going to wait until after sex, but you kept insisting it wouldn't kill the mood. And look! I haven't even gotten into the story and you've already fucking slaughtered all the sexy vibes," Kent grabbed a corner of the blanket and pulled it to wrap around his shoulders. 

"No I mean, like, now as in _at all?_ If all you really did was talk, then..."

Kent sighed. "I guess I've been feeling guilty about keeping the stuff with Jack and I a secret? I've wanted to tell you, but I didn't really want to out him like that without his permission. If he'd been some random guy it would be different, but he's in the public eye now too. I had this stupid dream this morning that he was sleeping in my bed -- **_just sleeping_** \-- and I've felt guilty about it all day, so I figured that's probably a sign that I need to tell you about you know, _everything_."

"I thought you seemed crankier than usual this morning..."

"Yeah. That would be why. Sorry."

"So how much is everything?" Corey resumed rubbing his hand on Kent's leg. He was breathing a little easier now that he knew this was not the cheating confession it initially seemed to be, but now it was Kent's turn to look stressed. "You know, if you can't say it all right now, I understand..."

"It's one of those things that once I tell you one part it kinda unravels all the others. It's easier to do this all in one go," Kent took a deep breath and prepared himself to repeat things that he had never told another human before. Things that only he, Jack, and Kit knew. "Jack and I have been friends for a long time, you know? My dad was a shitty excuse for a human being, but when I met Jack, Bob kinda took me under his wing and we ended up spending a lot of time together. Like, every minute I could I was over at their house and Jack just had this perfect loving family... 

"I _loved_ hockey, but Jack fucking _lived_  it. Once Bob retired, he devoted so much time to helping us develop our skills. He knew how talented we were, the potential we _both_ had, and he never made me feel like I didn't belong there for what probably should have been some father-son bonding moments. I idolized that man -- still do, of course -- and Jack did too... But when we got a little older and started getting noticed by scouts and press, _especially_ Jack... Things started going downhill little by little. 

"I should have noticed it sooner, ya know? Like, I knew he took meds and stuff for years but I guess I didn't really _get it_. He tried explaining it a few times to me when we were sixteen or so, and I had those typical stupid responses that I thought were helpful, like 'I was really nervous about my math test the other day, so I know what you mean'. _Eventually_ , he stopped trying to get me to understand. I wasn't a total idiot, I could tell something was wrong, but he dismissed it every time I asked so _eventually_... I stopped asking, too."

Kent squeezed his eyes shut for a moment. The next part, he was sure Jack did not even know, unless his parents had told him. "We partied and got into some shit, and maybe if I hadn't been so focussed on numbing my own pain, I would have noticed his downward spiral, but..."

Kent's voice cracked and he cleared his throat with a frown, embarrassed by it. Corey stopped rubbing his leg and instead gave his thigh a supportive squeeze. "Need to take a break?"

"I'm fine!" Kent batted his hand away, but immediately regretted it. It really had been comforting. He took another deep breath and continued. "I found out about his OD online," he confessed.

"What?"

"An ambulance call to the home of 'Bad Bob' and Alicia Zimmermann was a big scoop, you know? The paparazzi got there pretty quick and what they didn't know, they filled in with 'witness' testimony from nosy neighbours on the street. There was even a crappy cell phone picture of Jack on the stretcher. It didn't show his face or anything but I knew- I _knew_ it was him. I didn't even know if he was alive, or...

"I completely panicked. I kept calling him and texting him but _obviously_ he wasn't going to answer. I tried Bob and Alicia too, but their phones were off... And then the calls started coming in. Every time I tried to make an outgoing call there was already some fucking reporter on the line asking what I knew, but I didn't know _anything_. I don't think I've ever been that scared in my life..."

"That must have been horrible," Corey tried his best to be supportive, but he was not sure what could really be said at a time like this.

"It was," Kent cleared his throat again and continued. "I finally managed to get a hold of one of his aunts and she told me what hospital he was at. I don't even remember driving there, but I got there somehow. I threw a fit when nobody would confirm whether or not he was there, and I guess Alicia heard my voice because she came out of this private waiting room they had been moved to -- away from the media frenzy. I couldn't speak but she squeezed my hand and told me his stomach was being pumped and that they didn't know anything else. And when I saw _**Bob**_ , _fuck_... I-" Kent turned his head away and tried to subtly wipe his eyes.

"I've never seen him like that before, ya know? Or since, thankfully. I can't even describe what it feels like to see your idol -- and the closest thing you've ever had to a real father -- just so fucking _broken_. He grabbed me and sobbed into my shoulder and I don't even know how much time passed.

"Someone came and told his parents that he was recovering, but I wasn't allowed to see him because I wasn't family. Alicia snuck me in for just a minute before someone noticed. Jack was lying there unconscious and just so fucking pale. His skin was clammy and all the monitors he was hooked up to said otherwise, but for a second I could have sworn he was dead.

"After that, I got pulled away and asked a whole bunch of questions about his behaviour leading up to the OD, like if he had been giving away possessions and shit...  But I lied when I told them no. At the time, I had thought it was some grand, albeit cheesy, romantic gesture... But he gave me something really important to him a few days before. I didn't know it was a sign he was thinking of _killing himself._

"Things weren't the same after that. He went to rehab and I went to the NHL..." Kent shook his head. "And pretty much every interaction we've had since has ended with one of us saying something to hurt the other... Well, except for last month," he added with a bittersweet smile. "We were terrible as a couple, but we were so fucking fantastic as friends. I'm hoping that we might be getting some of that back, finally."

Corey leaned in and gently kissed his lips. "Thank you for sharing that with me. I know it was hard for you, but I appreciate you telling me."

"Y-yeah. Sure..."

"And Zimmermann feels the same way? About staying friends? I'm not going to have to worry about him or anything, am I?"

"Yeah. Just friends," Kent insisted. "...Why would you worry about that, anyway?" He chuckled lightly.

"Well, we're basically dating by this point, aren't we?" He kissed Kent's shoulder.

"We are?"

"Are you seeing anybody else?"

" _ **No**_. When would I even be able to? I spend like 90% of my time with you. Think I'm picking up some rando on my way home at 3am?" Kent laughed. "When would I ever sleep?"  
   
"So it's a time management issue?" Corey grinned. "No other reason?"

"Come on, man. Are you really gonna make me say it?"

"Yeah, I think you pretty much have to now."

"I like you, dumbass. I, uh... I don't want to hang out like this with anyone else."

Just a couple of bros 'hanging out' and having sex?" The dark haired man laughed.

"Ugh, fine!  _Dating_ , then. Can it be like and _unspoken_  thing? I don't want to do the mushy boyfriend garbage."

Corey pulled Kent down on top of him and started nibbling on his ear. "Like sleeping in the same bed for an _entire_ night?"

"Well, I guess that's okay..."

"Snuggling?"

"Hell no."

Corey rolled them both onto their sides and entwined their legs together. "Not even like this?" He smiled and kissed Kent.

"Sure, it's fine right _now_ , but what happens when I wake up and I'm stuck inhaling your rotten morning breath?"

"You're such an asshole," Corey gripped him by the hips and pulled him closer. 

"I know. Are you sure you want to date me?" Kent regretted the words as soon as they left his mouth. What if Corey changed his mind? Or worse, he might have been joking about the entire thing.

"Very sure."

Kent was relieved, but he could not stop his insecurities from surfacing. "I don't really know why, but..."

"Are you trying to get a list?" Corey grinned into another gentle kiss. "I knew you were a conceited dick, but _really?_ "

"I'm not-"

"Shhh," He toyed with the hem of Kent's shirt. "You're fun to be around, a great captain, a fantastic teammate, sexy as hell, and fucking phenomenal in bed. Not to mention that for all the bravado shit you spout, you're _legit_ worried that I wouldn't be able to say a good thing about you."

"I'm just- I'm not good at being a _nice_ person. I can't just tell you everything that I like about you," Kent sighed. "If you're hoping this dating label will change that I think you're going to be really disappointed with me."

"I know this may have started as a convenient rebound for you, but I've actually liked you for a while now. A stupid crush wouldn't have lasted this long without good things to back it up. Have a little faith in me, 'kay?"

"You're asking me to trust you on this? The guy who has the worst fucking taste in literally _everything?_ " Kent grinned.

"Yeah. I am. I'm asking you to trust me on this," Corey repeated seriously.

Kent's grinned faded and his heartbeat raced. Corey meant what he said. He was being serious. For reasons Kent still could not quite understand, Corey wanted to be with him. It was rare for the smartmouthed blond to be speechless, yet here he was. "Okay," he whispered with a small nod of his head. 

"Good," Corey smiled. He reached over and turned off the lamp on Kent's nightstand. "Now get some sleep."

"Oh god. Is that it? Fifteen minutes in a relationship and the sex has stopped?" Kent felt the other man's chest shake as he chuckled. "Cuz I don't think I'm okay with that..."

"I didn't think you'd be in the mood anymore."

"I'm always in the mood."

Corey grinned mischievously in the dark, knowing just the right button to push. "Hey, I guess this means our anniversary is on Valentine's Day. Isn't that _cute?_ "

"Oh fuck you, Henny. You're saying that shit on purpose," Kent elbowed him in the ribcage and both men laughed. "And I mean, _technically_ it wasn't until the next day..."

"February 15th it is, then!"

"I hate you so much right now."

"Yeah, yeah. I know."

"I mean, _really_. Way to kill the mood."

"You have weird reactions to things," Corey chuckled, sliding one arm around Kent's waist and kissing the back of his neck. 

"You don't get to judge 'weird,' stalker. Just how long did you have your little fucking crush on me before you got me drunk and made your move?"

"For one, you got _yourself_  drunk and _you_  made a move on _me_. You followed me to my hotel room and kissed me. Pretty fucking bold of you, I might add. Did you even know I was into guys?"

"I figured I was hot enough to turn you," Kent teased. Corey's arm tightened around him as he laughed. He swore to himself that he would never admit it out loud, but he loved the sensation of Corey's chest pressed against his back. It felt warm and comforting; maybe he could relax his 'no mushy stuff' rule a little. Kent _had_ taken a big step today. "Ugh. Fucking Zimmermann..." He muttered.

"Excuse me, _what?_ "

"No, it's just something he said before..." Kent let out a groan. "Keep your schedule open after our game in Providence next month, okay? I think I'll have to bring you for dinner with Zimms and his boyfriend."

"Oh? Like a double-date?" Corey teased.

Kent tensed up. That's exactly what it was. " **Fuck.** "


	3. Chapter 3

**February 12th, 2016: Providence, RI**

Cameron sat down next to Kent, mic in hand after their morning skate in Providence. It was time for another fun "Q & A" session for Aces TV.

"Okay! I'm sitting here with our fearless leader, Kent Parson. Oh captain, my captain! We've been talking to some of the guys about pregame rituals  today and music is a major one. Word around the locker room is 'Parser is a huge fan of Britney.' Will you confirm or deny these rumours?"

"Oh, confirm. Absolutely," Kent grinned at the camera.

"In your opinion, what is the best Britney song?"

"That's impossible to answer."

"What about the worst?"

"Britney does not make bad songs. That's the point."

"Can you confirm the rumours that you have a bit of a crush on her?"

"Why else do you think I signed in Vegas?" Kent replied with another grin, earning a laugh from the nearby crew. Off-camera, Corey shook his head in mock disappointment.

Cameron laughed. "You're not worried about the age difference, Parse?"

"Pfft! Age is just a number. Britney, if you're watching: call me," Kent turned to the camera with a wink, which was followed by more laughs.

"Okay, so how about this: who on the team has the best or worst taste in music?" Cameron asked next.

"Well, _I_ have the best, I think we just established that. As for worst? That guy. Right there," he pointed to Corey and the camera panned over to show him. "Worst taste in music and life in general, hands down. Completely illogical playlists. Just weird and awful."

"I live in the same building as Henny, so I see him a lot," Cameron turned to the camera. "I agree. Terrible, terrible mixes. Like, set them by genre or mood at least!" He turned his head to shout at Corey.

Two towels flew in from off-screen, hitting both men in the face. "You guys just can't appreciate music on the same level as I can," Corey laughed.

"Ugh! Fuck you, Henderson! Don't throw your sweaty fucking towels at us, asshole!" Kent laughed and tossed the towel back at him, then remembered the camera. "Oh, uh..."

"We'll edit that part out."

"Yeah. Probably a good idea."

******

Kent hurried his way through the post game interviews. The Aces played a good game, but lost to the Falconers 4-2.

"What's it like playing on the same ice as your old friend, Jack Zimmermann, again? You got into some trouble the last time your teams played."

"Oh, uh yeah. I guess I was a little too aggressive on the ice last time," Kent rubbed the back of his neck. "But it's always great seeing Zimmermann play, even on opposing teams."

"So no hard feelings about tonight's loss?"

"Oh there are for sure. We're going out for drinks with some friends after this and I'm definitely making him pay for me," Kent laughed and managed to sneak away before any more questions were asked.

He met up with Corey in the visitors' locker room and they left together to meet up with Jack. They arrived outside of the Falconers' locker room and found Bitty chatting happily to one of Jack's teammates. Kent recognized him as Serge Dallaire, the one who had intervened when he and Jack nearly fought after the last game, as well as the one responsible for the Twitter picture scandal the following day. He seemed friendly with Bitty.

"That's him. The short blond guy talking to that freaking giraffe," Kent nudged Corey in the side.

"That kid? Shit, the guy's got a type, huh?"

"What's that supposed to mean?"

"Cute, short, blond," Corey listed and promptly got an elbow to the ribcage. "Ow!"

"Fuck you, I'm not short."

"Debatable," Corey hopped to the side, out of Kent's swinging range. "Ah. _Fuck_."

Kent's grin faded. "What? Is it your ankle again?"

"Yeah. I think I pulled something again tonight."

"Did you get one of the therapists to take a look at it while you were waiting for me, at least?"

"I will tomorrow," Corey shrugged his shoulders. Kent frowned at him. "I promise!"

"I know you hate me riding you on this, but it's serious. This is your fucking career. You can't afford to create a bigger problem by neglecting it."

"Yeah. I know," Corey sighed and turned his attention over to where Bitty and Serge were saying their goodbyes. "So, should we go over there, or...?"

"Ugh, I don't know. I was hoping Jack would be done by now. Pretty sure that kid still hates my guts from last time..."

"What? You scared?"

"What did you say? Could've sworn you asked me to kick you in your busted ankle..."

Corey laughed loudly and it caught Bitty's attention. He looked in their direction but froze when he saw Kent.

"See? The kid fucking hates me," Kent faked a smile and waved as they approached.

"Hi," Bitty smiled uneasily and glanced over at the door to the Falconers locker room.

"Do you know how much longer he's supposed to be?"

Bitty chewed his bottom lip and stared at the door, willing Jack to appear soon. "Serge said that it looked like he was almost done, but then got caught in another round of questions... Hopefully not too much longer..."

Corey looked at one uncomfortable blond, then the other. "Well, how about some introductions while we wait?" He nudged Kent's shoulder.

"Right. Corey, this is Eric Bittle. Bittle, this is Corey Henderson."

"I-I know who you are..." Bitty smiled brightly as he shook Corey's hand, clearly star struck.

Kent gave a small frown. "Aren't you excited to see _me?_ "

"I was when I _first_ met you... And then I _met you,_ " Bitty smiled, but his eyes did not.

"Whatever. Bad first impression, I get it. I'll win you over eventually," Kent raked one hand through his hair and heard Corey snicker. " _What?_ "

"You just fucked up your hair again, bro."

"Oh, son of a bitch!" Kent looked around, hoping there was a nearby washroom, or at least a mirror he could check. "Shit."

"Oh, lord..." Bitty sighed and pulled a comb from his pocket. "Come here. I unfortunately have a lot of experience with taming unruly cowlicks."

That was the sight Jack saw upon exiting the locker room: Kent bent down slightly while Bitty carefully fussed his hair back in place. Jack chuckled. "Of all the possible scenarios I ran through my head, _this_  was not one of them."

"You don't understand, Mr. Zimmermann. The struggle is _real,_ " Bitty quipped. "Okay. I think that's as good as it's going to get..." Bitty said to Kent as he slid his comb back into his pocket.

"How's it look?" Kent turned to Corey.

"Great," Corey replied, then broke into a laugh. "The sheer panic that you'd mussed up your precious hair... You're so fucking vain sometimes, it kills me."

"Piss off, Henny. Nobody asked you to come here," Kent decided to flick his boyfriend on the side of his head rather than shove him, now that he realized Corey's bad ankle was acting up again.

"I vividly remember _you_  asking me to come. Pretty sure you need four people for a doub-!" Kent flicked him again.

"Finish that sentence and I swear I will Bobbitt you in your sleep," Kent grinned and turned to the other couple. "Ready to go?"

"Yeah... Mostly," Jack looked at his friend warily. "Did you have to tell them we were going for drinks?"

"Oh shit. Sorry. I wasn't thinking," Kent winced, realizing that his comment had been the reason for Jack's last minute round of extra questions. "Was it bad?"

"Well it wasn't _great_ ," Jack admitted. "I clarified that it was _dinner_ , but I'm sure one or two will tag along for the potential scoop..."

"Is it better if we go home to your apartment instead?" Bitty look worried.

"I already made the reservations, but maybe we will keep our time there short and go back to my place for the rest of the evening, if that works for you both?" Jack looked questioningly at Kent and Corey.

"Yeah sure," Corey nodded. "Uh, I'm Corey by the way. I know we sort of know each other, but..." He extended his hand and Jack shook it. "Nice to meet you."

"Nice to meet you, Corey."

He withdrew his hand with a cordial smile, but had Jack Zimmermann purposely squeezed a little too hard or was he imagining it?

"So... Dinner?" Bitty smiled. A weird tension had filled the air, but it was not between himself and Kent as he had expected it would be.

"Right, let's go."

The four men piled into Bitty's car, since the Aces had arrived at the rink in a bus and Jack's sports car had only two seats. They arrived at an Italian restaurant near Jack's apartment and were seated in a quiet spot near the back of the restaurant.

"You're not having a drink either?" Corey asked as he looked at the glass of water in front of Bitty.

"Oh, well, I'm not 21 until May so I can't really," he smiled. "I could _try_ but they would probably ID me."

Kent looked up at Jack across the table. "For fucks sake, Zimms. He's only 20?"

"You have a problem with that?"

"Not exactly, but way to rob the fucking cradle. _Jesus_..." Kent chuckled with a shake of his head. "Were you at least 20 when it started?" Kent turned towards Bitty, pointing at him with his fork as he spoke.

"I was," Bitty did not offer the fact that his 20th birthday had been less than two weeks before they had started dating. "So Corey," Bitty changed the topic. "How do you like playing for the Aces?"

"It's been good. I got traded a couple years ago and it took some adjusting, but that was more getting used to living in Vegas than anything else. The team has been good to me, for the most part."

"What's the other part?" Bitty asked curiously.

"Yeah. What?" Kent repeated for emphasis.

"Wall-E," Corey replied with a small chuckle. "Waiting for the day that one gets traded. I'll throw a fucking party."

Kent sighed. "Well I don't _necessarily_ disagree with you, but as captain I'm gonna leave my opinion officially as 'no comment,' okay?"

"Is that Wallace, I'm assuming?" Jack asked them.

"Yup."

"Oh," was Jack's only response. After that night's game, Evan Wallace was the only Aces player that the Falconers hated more than Kent Parson. He had been picking fights with Jack's teammates all night long.

"Where did the nickname 'Wall-E' come from? That movie was so cute..." Bitty blinked.

"Well his last name is Wallace and his first name starts with 'E' so..."

"But really it's because he's a relic from the past who has no place in modern society," Corey scoffed. Bitty continued to look at him with slight confusion, so he elaborated. "He's a homophobic dickbag."

"Oh. And he knows...?" Bitty purposely kept the question vague, rather than risk anyone overhearing them discussing being gay while they were out in public.

"Hell no," Kent laughed. "Nobody does. Uh, well, aside from you guys, I guess."

The four men continued chatting while they ate their meals and then walked back to Jack's apartment from the restaurant, rather than trying to cram back into Bitty's small car which was definitely not designed to comfortably fit multiple large hockey players.

Kent helped Jack grab some beers in the kitchen while Bitty showed Corey to the living room. "He's a talkative kid, huh?"

"Can you stop calling him 'kid' already? It makes me uncomfortable," Jack frowned as he handed two beers to Kent and grabbed two more from the fridge.

"Is that _really_ what's making you uncomfortable tonight?"

"What are you insinuating?"

"Do you have a problem with Corey? You're the one who told me to invite him," Kent huffed.

"I don't have a problem with him, but... Why _him_  of all people?"

"What the fuck, Jack? Are you jealous? I'm pretty sure it was you spouting all that 'let's be friends' shit last time."

"Not over _you_ , Parse..." Jack took a sip of his beer and looked over at the living room where Bitty was hanging on every word Corey was saying.

Kent laughed. "Okay yeah, I gotta admit I wasn't expecting this turn of events either."

Jack sighed. "When I told him you were dating one of your teammates, he guessed Corey right away. Do you know why?"

"No. Why?"

"I don't know either. Something came up and we got, uh, _distracted_."

"Then let's ask," Kent strode over to the couch and handed Corey his beer, then turned to Bitty. "So, what's all this about? This starry-eyed fanboy stuff?"

"Dude, relax. We're just having a normal converstion," Corey gave him a strange look. "He was asking about when I was drafted. You know I played with the Thrashers my first two years, right?"

"Oh? This is a legit fan thing?" Kent grinned. "See Zimms? You were jealous over nothing," he laughed when Jack glared at him.

Bitty hopped up from the couch he had been on with Corey and joined Jack as he sat down on the other one. "Sweetheart, you were jealous?" He curled up against Jack's side and took the second beer from his hand. "The Thrashers may have been my favourite team as a teenager, but the Falconers have my heart now," Bitty said with a kiss.

"Fucking gag me with a spoon," Kent laughed. " _Sweetheart?_ "

"What's wrong with that?" Bitty frowned. "You don't have any special nicknames for each other?" He asked the two snickering men on the opposite couch.

Kent and Corey shared an amused look and answered simultaneously. "Asshole?"

"Hah! Jinx, fucker!" Corey purposely messed up Kent's hair again.

Jack and Bitty stared at them. "Even Rans and Holster aren't this bro-y with each other..." Bitty wondered out loud. "Are you guys _sure_ you're a couple? You don't act like it at all. Is this some kind of elaborate joke?"

"Of course we are. Not everybody needs to do that mushy shit, ya know?" Kent gave up trying to fix his hair. "Hey, how'd you know it was Corey when Zimms told you I had a boyfriend?" He inwardly froze when he said the word 'boyfriend' out loud for the first time to someone other than Corey.

"Oh, well... This is sort of embarrassing," Bitty blushed. "I was on a Thrasher's message board back in junior high and someone there posted a few comments about Corey being gay. The rumour never caught on, but I guess the thought it _might_ be true gave me some hope..."

"Really? Just how long have you been trying to hook yourself an NHL player?" Kent teased.

"It wasn't that," Bitty rested his head against Jack's shoulder. "I was only starting to realize that I was gay, and reading that made me think that it was possible to still be a 'normal' person -- like it wasn't the end of the world that it felt like sometimes."

Kent chuckled and elbowed his boyfriend. "Corey Henderson: gay icon. Imagine that. Lucky those rumours didn't catch on after all."

"Yeah, I don't think I could've handled that kind of pressure back then," Corey admitted.

"Out in the NHL, what a fucking nightmare that would be," Kent sipped his beer and noticed Jack exchange looks with Bitty. "Zimms, fuck. No. What the hell? Please tell me you're not considering it."

"Why not?"

"Maybe because it's _career **suicide!**_ Uh, well, you know what I mean..." Kent added awkwardly when Jack's eyes narrowed at him. "Why go public? It's nobody's business. I thought you of all people would want to lay low."

"This is different."

"How so?" Kent asked, but did not wait for an answer. "I read some of those old articles last week. I guess I didn't realize at the time how harsh some of the things those journalists said about you were. I was just excited that we were being mentioned in sports magazines and shit, but you were right -- they really did go much easier on me than you. That was a fucked up thing to do to a kid. Why would you purposely invite that kind of attention again? You're just creating trouble for yourself this time!"

Both men stared each other down for a moment before Jack sighed. "It's different this time because I wouldn't be getting attention for something negative for once,"  Jack smiled at his boyfriend when Bitty rubbed his leg, before turning back to Kent. "It was _never_ my intention to keep our relationship a secret. I'm not ashamed of it."

The other couple looked at each other. Corey smiled, but Kent looked like a deer caught in the headlights. He turned his attention to Bitty instead, still upset by the news that Jack was planning to come out in the relatively near future. "You're gonna let him do this? Knowing full well what a disaster he can be under that kind of stress?"

Bitty bristled at the comment. "It's not my place to _**let**_  him do anything. It's _his_ life and _his_  decision. Yes, it involves me too of course, and I will be supportive no matter what happens."

Kent clenched his jaw and looked at Jack. "You're a professional athlete. **Finally**. You can't _be_ queer in sports. They'll fucking crucify you. Your career will be over within a year, _two_ tops. Don't do it."

"There have been other out athletes in team sports before. Look at the NFL and NBA," Corey pointed out.

"Yeah, you're proving my point. Where are those guys now, huh?" Kent asked him. "Finished."

"Look, Kenny..." Jack began cautiously. The last thing he wanted was their otherwise pleasant night to end in yet another fight. "I appreciate your concern, but-"

"You can't do this, Jack!  _ **You**_  can't do this. You're too weak. You think living up to your dad's legacy is hard? Try going down in history as the first openly gay or whatever the fuck player in the NHL. Try living up to the expectations that everyone will place on you _then!_ " Kent's voice grew increasingly louder. " _Fuck!_ And to think I actually brought-! You know what? Fine. Do whatever the fuck you want, but don't go looking for any sympathy from me when it all goes to hell and you crash and burn."

"Kent! _Jesus!_ " Corey hit him in the shoulder. "What the fuck is your problem? Apologize. You know you don't mean that. Don't say shit you can't take back."

"If you're worried my coming out might link back to you somehow... I'll deny everything. I wouldn't do that to you, Kenny."

Kent sighed and covered his eyes with his hand, his fighting spirit gone. "I'm not worried about _myself_ , I'm worried about **_you_...** "

"Don't be. I'll be okay. I mean it," Jack smiled, the tension in the room slowly dissipating. "I'm going to get another beer. Anyone else want one?"

Corey raised his hand without taking his eyes off of Kent, who simply shook his head without looking up. Bitty stood up. "I'll come with you, honey."

"Are you okay, now?" Corey asked once they had some privacy. "That was... _something_."

Kent sighed and looked up finally, but did not make eye contact. "Sorry... I just... I can't even explain."

"Are you still in love with him?"

" **No**. I told you that you don't have to worry about that. Can't I be concerned as a _friend?_ "

"You can, but..." Corey sighed. "This is probably just adding fuel to the fire here, but he calls you 'Kenny'. Is _that_ why you get so upset when anyone else does?"

Kent shot him a glare. "It's not like that. I only let three people call me 'Kenny'. Are you gonna get jealous of my mom too? Jack happens to be one of those people."

"But I'm not?"

"I don't want to get into this right now."

Corey sighed again. "Whatever your reason, I think you need to let this go. I don't know the guy, but he seems to be _genuinely_ doing well now. Almost a completely different person from the stories you've told me. Try trusting him for once."

"And what if it's all too much for him again?"

"Then you shut your fucking smartass mouth and support him however you can."

Kent looked up when the other two men returned to the room. "Zimms, can I talk to you for a minute alone?"

"Sure, uh..." Jack glanced around his apartment. They would have privacy in one of the bedrooms, but it seemed inappropriate to suggest despite their now platonic relationship. "How does the balcony sound?"

"Perfect," Kent replied. He had brought something for Jack, which was in his coat pocket. Whether or not he decided to give it to him would depend on how this conversation went. They grabbed their coats and went out onto the balcony.

Corey looked at Bitty. "I'm sorry. I know he's a fucking asshole sometimes, and he's given you absolutely no reason to like him... But please give him a chance still. It doesn't look like it, but he actually cares about whether or not you like him."

"Oh really? Could've fooled me," Bitty said skeptically.

"Yeah me too, almost. He lashes out when he gets upset and spouts a bunch of shit he doesn't really mean. I think your boyfriend understands that," Corey glanced over his shoulder to check how Kent and Jack's conversation was going on the other side of the window. "Kent likes to act unaffected, but really he cares about a lot of things. It's part of what makes him such a good captain -- he's always willing to go the distance for a teammate... I think that's probably because he screwed up so badly when those two were younger."

"Jack's been doing really well, you know. Maybe if you tell him, he'll listen," Bitty sighed.

Corey turned back around. "I'm not going to pretend I know everything that went on between them back in the day. Hell, I'm not even gonna pretend to believe that there aren't still some unresolved feelings between them. How could there _not_ be? Seven years of hurting doesn't go away overnight... But Kent knows Jack is doing better now. In fact, he brought something tonight that he planned to return to him."

"What is it?"

"It's something Jack gave him when they were eighteen. A few days before he... Well, _you know,_ " Corey drank some beer. "I think that's part of the reason he reacted so badly to the idea that Jack wants to come out. He's been kinda preoccupied with the whole attempted suicide thing lately. Parse is just scared about the stress that is going to come along with it."

"You really seem to understand him," Bitty smiled and sipped his beer.

"Maybe more than anyone else, yet I still have no fucking clue what's going through that head of his half the time," Corey grinned when Bitty laughed. "Hey, since we have some time alone right now, I wanted to say thank you."

"For what?"

"What you said earlier about those old rumours helping you. It's pretty cool to think that I made a difference to someone like that, even though I didn't really _do_ anything," Corey laughed.

"I can't believe it was _actually_ true. I'm still trying to wrap my head around the fact that I'm talking to you right now... Never mind that you're dating _Kent Parson_ , of all people."

"Yeah, I think he's still trying to wrap his head around that too," Corey checked on the conversation outside again. It looked tense, but not angry at least. "Maybe so am I..."

"And how long have you been going out, exactly?" Bitty was still baffled by the relationship. Corey seemed so nice, and Kent Parson was... Kent Parson. Their double-date had been fun for the most part, but Bitty still could not bring himself to _like_  the man. At the moment, the best he could manage was to tolerate him and do his best to play nice. Maybe one day that relationship could shift into one of friendship, but it would not be tonight. Thank goodness Corey was there to maintain pleasant conversations with Bitty.

"That's sort of hard to answer," Corey laughed awkwardly. "We started hooking up after Valentine's Day last year, so the joke is that our anniversary is February 15th, but he didn't realize that we were _actually_ dating until I mentioned it about a month ago, so..."

"That's only a few days from now. Do you have any plans?"

"Nah. That's not really our style," he took another sip of beer. "He threatened to chop my dick off earlier for pointing out that we were going on a double-date. I don't want to know what would happen if I suggested some special one year anniversary date or God forbid -- _Valentine's Day._ And, I mean, we have back to back games those nights anyway," Corey shrugged. "What about you guys? Anything special planned for your first Valentine's Day? You seem like the type to go all out."

"Oh, well, Jack has a game that night too and I have to drive home that afternoon to finish up an assignment, so we're celebrating on Saturday night instead. Nothing fancy, just a quiet dinner at home and... um, _other plans,_ " Bitty turned red, in disbelief he had just said that to Corey Henderson.

"So, fucking all night?" Corey let out a boisterous laugh. "Or... It's not like, your _first time_  together or anything, right?"

" _What?!_ No way!" Bitty laughed, then clamped one hand over his mouth. He had to remind himself that Corey was essentially a stranger, not one of his Samwell friends who already knew more details of his sex life than he ever would have cared to share. "I mean- no, it's not."

Corey took pity on the embarrassed younger man and changed the topic. "Kent told me something about you guys celebrating Christmas with both of your parents. I guess that means that you came out to all of them already. How'd that go?"

"Well, Jack's parents were easy. They're always checking in with him so they had an inkling that something was going on. He told them that we were dating at the end of the summer when they spent a weekend here in Providence."

"And they were okay with it?"

"Oh, of course. They're really supportive," Bitty smiled.

"I met 'Bad Bob' a few months ago, actually. Parse introduced me when he came to see one of our games. Really friendly guy. I was expecting him to be much more intimidating."

"I know, right? He's a wonderful man."

"And your parents?"

"I told them when they visited my school for Family Weekend. My dad had met Jack for the first time over the summer, but neither of my parents knew he was my boyfriend. It was the first time my dad had been to my school, he's usually busy with games- Oh! He's a football coach. That's why. Anyway, I said it was really important that they both visit this year and then after dinner I told them I was gay."

"They didn't know already? What'd they do?"

"They were surprised, but okay. Then I told them I had a boyfriend and that it was Jack. They were even more surprised at that... Then a little upset that we had hidden it when he visited us in Georgia over the summer -- especially since he had slept in my room -- but I told them how happy I was and how much I loved him and they said how much _they_ loved _me_ , and it was..." Bitty sighed happily. "It was incredible. I had been worried for so long about what they would think, and then voila! All of a sudden it was over and everything was okay. It was such a relief."

"It must be nice. Does anyone else know?"

"Oh yes. A bunch of our friends from school know, and Jack's teammate Serge and his wife both know now too."

"His teammate? That didn't cause any problems?"

"No, he's a really good guy. One of Jack's best friends on the team," Bitty chewed his bottom lip. "Was Kent serious earlier? Are we the only people who know about you two being a couple?"

"Yeah. I mean, some of the guys on our team joke about it because we spend so much time together, but nobody _actually_ knows."

"Doesn't that get a little... _Lonely?_  To have no one you can talk to? Don't you have friends you could tell? Someone on the team you could trust?"

"I do, but..." Corey glanced outside to the balcony once more and saw Kent reaching into the pocket of his coat. "Oh. I guess this is it. All hands on deck, Bittle. I'm not sure how this is gonna go down."

Outside on the balcony, Kent slipped his hand into his pocket. "I have something that belongs to you... I think it's about time I return it. I, uh, I've thought about doing this a few different times, but..."

"What is it?" Jack's brow furrowed with concern. 

"To be honest, I've been keeping this all along because I was afraid that it might be all I had left to remember you by one day," Kent pulled out an old hockey puck. "But i don't need to, anymore. You're okay, and you will be okay no matter what... And if you're _not_ , then I'll be there for you this time around -- I won't fuck it up again. I'd rather build new memories than cling to the past," he pressed the puck into the palm of Jack's hand. "Remember this?"

Jack's breath caught in his throat. "I thought you would have thrown it away by now..."

"Never."

It was the puck from the very first goal he had scored as a child. Jack was overwelmed with emotions and tears began to sting his eyes. "Kenny..." Was all he managed to say.

"Yeah, I know. Don't make me regret this, okay? _Promise me,_ " Kent was promptly grabbed into a tight hug, and he leaned his head against Jack's shoulder.

"I promise."

They rejoined their boyfriends inside a minute later, chilled from ten minutes spent talking in the cold night air. Corey and Bitty had witnessed the emotional hug through the living room window.

"Baby...?" Bitty asked carefully when he scurried to Jack's side and noticed the puck in his hand.

"I'll explain later," Jack was still a bit too overwhelmed to give a proper explanation. Instead, he kissed Bitty to reassure him.

"Are things good, now?" Corey asked.

Kent nodded his head. "Yeah, we're good, I think. Right, Zimms?"

"Right."

"Good," he said with a small smile, turning back to Corey. "We should probably go. Early flight and all that shit," Kent sniffled, then coughed to cover that it was because he had been crying as well.

"Sorry we abandoned you guys for a bit there," Jack's arm slid around Bitty's waist, holding him close.

"It's okay. I'm happy you had a nice talk," Bitty leaned into his side.

"We had a nice talk too, didn't we Bittle?" Corey smiled as he followed Kent towards the door.

"We did. It was wonderful meeting you."

"Ditto."

"Your turn to visit next time, Zimms. Maybe you can come watch one of our playoff games. Bittle can come too," Kent added with a nod to the youngest man.

Jack grinned. "I'll be busy with my own playoff games, thanks."

"I meant  _after_  the first round," Kent laughed.

"You're such an ass..." Corey shook his head. "Nice meeting you guys. Keep in touch," his smile faded after they left, and he turned to Kent while they waited for the elevator. "You sure you're okay?"

"Yeah..." He patted his now empty pocket. "It feels weird, you know? Like the end of an era -- which is good, because it didn't have many particularly good memories and had plenty of bad ones... But it's still kinda sad. I wish there was some way I could have returned it, but kept it all at the same time," Kent sighed. "It's fine, though. I think I needed to let go of it."

Corey put his arm around the shorter man's shoulder as they entered the elevator. "I'm proud of you."

"Fuck off. I was serious," Kent chuckled.

"So was I," Corey said with a small squeeze. "Hey... Who's the third person?"

"What?"

"You said you only let three people call you 'Kenny,' and one of them is Jack. You mom is another. So who is lucky number three?"

"What the hell are you talking about? You were right there. I introduced you," Kent groaned when he saw Corey's oblivious facial expression. "It's Bob."

 


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Trigger warning: homophobic language

Kent and Corey kept quiet during their cab ride back to the hotel, and cautiously made their way back to Kent's room, careful not to be seen by any teammates. "This would be a lot easier if we could just pretend to share a room with two beds," Corey pointed out once the door was closed.

"I've been in a private room for the past two years. Changing that now would look too suspicious."

Corey sat down on the bed with a sigh. "You know, Zimmermann has a point."

"About what?"

"We're not doing anything _wrong_. Why should we have to sneak around all the time?"

Kent unbuttoned the collar of his shirt in front of the mirror. "We would have a hard enough time explaining to our own fucking _team_. Could you imagine if fans found out?"

"It could be a _good_  thing. Think about what Bittle said tonight -- he got so much hope from just a few comments on the internet. There will always be dicks out there saying stupid shit, but it could really _help_ someone. We could coordinate with Zimmermann. If we-"

"I'm not doing it. It's way too soon," Kent stared at him through the mirror's reflection and finished removing his shirt.

Corey watched as Kent stripped down to his underwear and hung his clothes in the armoire. Kent approached, pushing Corey down on the bed and crawling on top of him. They kissed. "I get that you only realized a month ago that we were dating, but it's been nearly a year since we have been spending almost all of our waking time together. Is it strange that I want some kind of progress?" Corey's hands ran up the other man's thighs to grip his hips gently. "It might be nice..."

Kent frowned. "I thought we were on the same page with this."

"And I thought I was too, but..." Corey sighed. "Bittle told me that their families and friends and even one of the Falconers all know about their relationship. They seem really happy."

"And you're not?"

"I _am_ , but I think I want a little _more_."

"I've told you before, I'm not a nice guy. I can't be that person who holds hands and calls you cutesy fucking nicknames. If that's what you want then you're wasting your time with me," Kent climbed off and sat on the bed.

Corey sat up beside him. "That's not what I'm saying. Would it be the worst thing in the world to at least tell a few people? Our families? Maybe a couple of the guys?"

"Are you fucking high? No way in hell!" Kent turned to him, angry. "Why? So that Wallace can get wind of it and cause such a shit storm that one of us ends up getting traded? I never would have told you about Jack if I expected for one second you'd start spouting stupid ideas like this."

"Well that wasn't exactly what  _I_ expected you to tell me that night either..." Corey grumbled.

"What does _that_ mean?"

"How do you feel about me? Have you even stopped to think about it? I know you at least like me as a friend -- we have so much in common. Is that all I am to you? A friend you can fuck whenever you want? Someone who you can trust more than whatever random flavour-of-the-night whore you used to go home with?"

"Fuck you, Corey. It's not that easy."

"Yes. It _is_. It is after a year together. At least it's _supposed_ to be. Shit..." Corey covered his face with his hands. This was not how he wanted their night to end. Not in a fight. He had never fought with Kent before; at most, they had argued a few times and bickered playfully. He was happy with Kent, so why was he picking a fight now of all times? Corey knew his boyfriend's emotions would already be running high after seeing Jack, he should have just had sex and left this conversation for another day. It was too late, this was already happening. "You called me your boyfriend today and I was so happy... But in reality, half the time I still can't manage to get you to stay the entire night at my place..."

"I'm working on it. I stay more than I used to," Kent objected.

"Why? Because you actually _want_ to? Or to shut me up because it's easier that way?"

"Don't ask me shit I can't answer..."

Corey frowned. "It should be an easy question to answer! I get that this is all new to you, but _Jesus Christ!_  What do you want from me? What am I supposed to do to...?" He trailed off and covered his face again. "This fucking sucks... I can't... I _need_ to know how you feel about me."

"Why are you doing this? I've had enough of my 'feelings' for one night, fuck! Is this because of Zimms? You met him and now you're all insecure or some bullshit? I've told you so many times already that we're just friends now. Do you ever fucking listen to me?"

"Yeah, I fucking listen, Parse. I hear everything you do and _**don't**_ say."

"Why does it matter right now? I thought things were good with us..."

"I'm not insecure about Zimmermann  _directly_ , but I guess it does sorta involve him," Corey sighed. "It matters because a month ago, when you told me about him, I thought... Don't get me wrong -- I was happy you trusted me with the story -- but, I _**thought**_  you were going to say you loved me that night. Meanwhile, you didn't even think we were an actual couple... A month later, and a full _year_ into whatever the hell you consider this between us, you can't even give me a straight answer, never mind an 'I love you'... Well, _I_  do."

Kent's mouth fell open. "Corey, you..."

"I'm a fucking idiot. I know," Corey stood up from the bed. "I got all excited thinking about what our future might _include_ and here you hadn't even considered the _possibility_ of one."

"Where are you going?" Kent stopped him by the door, and pushed Corey back against it. He pressed their bodies together. "Stay. Let's hit reset on this, or at least pause the topic until tomorrow..." Kent kissed his neck, but Corey gently pushed him away.

"I'm going to my own room. You need to think about what it is you really want out of this so-called relationship. About me, you, everything... What do you want here? Do you want to be a boyfriend or a fuckboy?"

Kent scoffed and stepped back, shaking his head. "Fuck you, Henderson."

"Yeah. That's what I thought," Corey left the room without another look at the blond. He stormed down the hall, and took the stairwell down a floor to where his own room was located. To Corey's relief, he did not run into any of his teammates. He knew he should not be surprised that Kent used sex to avoid dealing with his emotions -- that had been the foundation for their relationship, after all. Still, understanding Kent did not make this situation any easier on him. It hurt like hell. His cell phone buzzed with an incoming text and Corey reluctantly looked at it, knowing who it would be from.

Kent: I'm sorry...

Corey shut off his phone and set the alarm on the clock-radio on the nightstand instead. He changed into a pair of sweatpants and crawled under the covers of his bed. In a hotel room in Providence, Corey Henderson cried himself to sleep for the first time in ten years.

******

"Holy shit. You both look like hell. Party a little too hard last night, fellas?" Brzezinski laughed when he noticed Corey and Kent stepping off the bus at the airport the next morning. "Didn't think Zimmermann was still a big partier."

"Did rehab not do the trick for him?" Evan Wallace sneered. "Looks like you guys got into something a little _heavier_ than booze last night," he tapped his nose to imply cocaine.

"Fuck you, Wallace! How  _dare_  you suggest that Zimmermann's like that. You don't know what kind of hell it was back then, when-!" Kent stopped himself. His obnoxious teammate was not worth the backlash he would face. He was captain, he needed to behave.

Corey moved to put a hand on Kent's shoulder to comfort him out of reflex, but stopped. They had not spoken to each other all morning, and had not sat together during the bus ride like usual. It had been a fluke that they had exited the bus at the same time. He lowered his hand.

"Screw off, Wall-E. Get on the plane you little shithead," Brzezinski, who was a couple years older than Corey, thankfully stepped in to help. "Sorry man. I didn't mean anything by the partying comment. Definitely not _that_."

"It's fine. I know. Thanks for your help, Brezzy. I'm-" Kent turned his head and noticed Corey standing a step behind him to his right for the first time. "I had a long night. It's probably for the best that _nobody_ talks to me right now. Not really feeling like myself. I just need some sleep on the plane."

"For sure, dude. Feel better."

Corey hung back for a moment to avoid walking through the airport and boarding the plane with Kent. Kent had looked completely drained as well. He supposed that it was an oddly positive sign that the other man had spent his night as restless as Corey had. Someone tapped his shoulder and Corey turned to find Cameron Shanker. "Oh? Hey, Shanks."

"Hey..." Cameron said in a hushed voice. "Feel free to tell me off if it's none of my business, but did something happen between you guys?" His question jolted Corey. Did he _know?_ "You usually do everything together."

"Not _always_ ," Corey answered uneasily.

"No, but _usually_ ," Cameron repeated his original comment. "What's going on? Are you guys fighting?"

Corey caught a glimpse of Kent's back up ahead as they walked through the airport. "Yeah, I think so..." He hoped that was all it was. 

When he had turned his phone on again that morning, he had seen that Kent's 'I'm sorry' text had been the only one sent. It irritated him that Kent had tried such a feeble attempt at an apology after Corey had told him to think about the situation. Not only had he not waited to apologize in person, but it did not even include a follow up message explaining why he was sorry. It was clear that Kent had not taken time to consider the reason behind it. An insincere apology was worse than none at all.

"Can I help somehow?" Cameron offered.

"No," Corey sighed. They did not speak again until they boarded the plane. It was a given that he would sit next to Kent on flights, they had done so for every flight for the past year. Now Corey felt like a kid in the cafeteria on his first day at a new school. Kent was already settled into his usual spot at the back of the plane, was Corey supposed to join him for this leg?

"Sit with me this time. I've been wanting to pick your brain about our game with Dallas tomorrow," Cameron spoke up, tapping Corey's shoulder again and pointing at a pair of seats near the front of the plane. 

"Sure. Thanks," Corey smiled, grateful his young friend seemed to be able to read his mind at the moment.

Cameron called across the plane to Kent. "Sorry, Captain! I'm hijacking your BFF for this one!" 

Kent looked up at them and grinned. "Don't shout that word on a plane, man! They're gonna give you a cavity search," he called back, and the rest of the men laughed.

"Oh shit!" Cameron's face paled. "I- I didn't mean-!" He fumbled through his words to a nearby flight attendant. She smiled and dismissed him with a wave of her hand and Corey pulled the young man down into his seat.

"It's fine, dude. Relax," Corey chuckled. He was thankful that Cameron had taken control of the awkward situation, creating an excuse for the two men to be apart that still seemed plausible. If Kent needed time to think, Corey was not going to push him, despite how much it hurt that the time was necessary. 

******

Corey skipped the optional skate that night in favour of resting his ankle, or at least, that was what he had told the rest of his team. In reality, he was not quite sure he could face Kent yet if the other man still did not have an answer for him. What had the 'I'm sorry' even been in regards to? Kent had never specified. Was it because he could not immediately answer why he disliked sleeping in the same bed? Or because he did not know how he really felt? Was it to apologize for his parting 'fuck you' before Corey left his room? Or was it something worse... 

Was that 'I'm sorry' actually meant as a goodbye? No, it couldn't be. The reason Kent was not making any effort to talk to him was because they had already broken up?

Corey could not shake the thoughts as he got dressed the next day after practice. He stepped out of the locker room right as Brzezinski was leading the camera crew around for another "Aces TV" segment for Valentine's Day. It was Kent's turn. 

"Any big plans tonight for Valentine's Day, Captain?"

Kent laughed and ran his hand through his messy blond hair. "Well, there's this little thing called our game against Dallas that I thought I'd check out. Other than that..."

"No girlfriend our fans should know about?" 

"No," Kent shook his head with a quick glance at Corey. "It's just me and my cat."

Brzezinski laughed. "No calls from Britney, then?"

"Not _yet_ ," he winked at the camera.

"So another quiet night in skyping your cat this year?" Brzezinski teased. 

"Well it's a home game, so no need for Skype. I can snuggle her in person this year," Kent grinned, and Brzezinski rolled his eyes and laughed again.

Corey mumbled something off camera and Brzezinski called on him to repeat it. "I said, 'Are you sure you won't go looking for some other cat to skype tonight?' _Parse_." 

Kent clenched his jaw. " **No**."

"Okay, well, I think we're done for now. Any plans tonight, Henny?"

"None."

"Great! Moving on!" Brzezinski nodded at the camera crew and they continued down the hallway.

Kent turned on Corey once they were alone. "What the _fuck_ , Corey?"

"Just checking."

"Fuck you 'just checking.' Listen to me," Kent stood and approached Corey so they could be quieter. "Whatever the hell 'this' is going on between us right now -- keep it off the ice and out of the fucking locker room, okay?"

"Fine," Corey shrugged, but could not look Kent in the eyes.

"Good," Kent took a step back and sighed heavily. "I heard you skipped the skate last night... Is it your ankle?"

"You _heard?_ "

"Yeah, I didn't go either."

"That's rare," Corey sighed. "Was it because of me?"

"Yeah," Kent answered quietly. "I know it's taking me longer to answer you than you'd _like_ it to... But I _am_  thinking about it. I'm sorry about the other night."

Corey's previous bitterness faded now that he was able to speak to Kent calmly face-to-face. "I'm sorry too."

"I really hate this. I don't want to fight with you."

"Me neither. Is that..." Corey dreaded asking the question, but he needed to know the answer. "Is that all this is? A fight?"

"I think so. Right? I don't want..."

"Me neither."

Kent looked up at him. "Maybe we can talk tonight after the game?"

"You're not going to be too busy snuggling your cat?" Corey grinned slowly.

He chuckled. "I mean, yeah, I'll have to check with her  _obviously_ , but... You can _probably_  come too."

"Okay. Let me know what your cat says," the black-haired man laughed and turned to leave.

"Get that ankle looked at, for fucks sake!" Kent called after him.

"Aye, aye, _Captain!_ "

******

"So how does it feel to not only have such a great game, but to have that win against your former team?"

"It's always great to see some old faces. They're a good group of guys and they played a hard game, it was just our night tonight," Corey was roped into a post game interview after managing two goals and one assist in their game against Dallas. He had played there for three years after being traded from the Thrasher's during the franchise move, and had spent the past two seasons of his seven-year career in Las Vegas.

"You were bounced around a couple times earlier in your career, but you certainly seem to have hit your stride with the Aces. Even with missing a few games earlier in the season due to your injury, you've been having a stellar year. What would you say contributed to your success?"

Corey stepped to the side as Evan Wallace and a few other remaining teammates came off the bench and headed towards the locker rooms. "It's a team effort, definitely. Everyone gives 100%, and I mean, when you're playing on the same line as Kent Parson he won't accept anything _less_ than that every game," he smiled and went on his way as the interview concluded. 

Corey showered and was just finished dressing when Evan decided to mention what he overheard earlier as he had walked past the interview. "You really _have_  been playing better lately, Henderson."

"...Thanks," Corey said warily, suspicious that Evan had an ulterior motive to his compliment. He was right.

"Just how much talent _are_ you sucking from Parser's dick?"

Corey tossed his bag angrily into his stall. "Wanna go?" There was a chance he and Kent could resolve their issues later that night, but at the moment the stress from the past couple of days was still high.

"Wall-E, _fuck!_ Get over it already. You're embarrassing yourself with this gay conspiracy shit all the time," Cameron was sitting in his locker room stall next to his abrasive teammate.

"It's true! I heard them talking a few weeks ago. Parse asked Henny to go back to his place for the night to talk," Evan smirked when the colour drained from Corey's face. 

He knew instantly what night Evan was talking about. That had been when Kent had told him about Jack. Evan had stormed off angrily when they had argued with him in the Aces lounge, but now that Corey thought about it, he had not seen him actually _leave_  like Cameron had. How much had he overheard?

"You really mean it? They _talked?_ Well, _shit!_ That _**is**_  gay!" Brzezinski chirped him. "It's why I've never said a word to my wife. Don't want her thinking I'm some kind of homo. We usually just stare open-mouthed at each other," The rest of the team laughed. "Our wedding vows were just a series of grunts!"

"True, dude. The only reason I'm talking to you right now is because I want to fuck you," Cameron hit Evan in the shoulder with a laugh.

"Fuck you guys. They were making dinner plans and Henny said he'd trade sexual favours for a free meal! They're _fags_ , I'm serious!"

Corey could not hold back any longer. His blood boiled and he rushed at Evan, grabbing his collar and shoving him backwards against his stall. "Go to hell."

"I know _you_ will!" Evan pushed him when Corey turned his back and the two men traded punches before the rest of their teammates could intervene.

" **Fuck you,** " Corey grabbed Evan's bag, tossed it into the showers, and turned on the water. He grabbed his own bag and stormed off, pulling out his phone to text Kent on the way to warn him.

Corey: You should stay away from the locker room right now.  
Corey: Meet me outside and I'll explain.

Kent was already showered and dressed for the post-game press conference that he frequently was asked to participate in alongside the coaching staff. He arrived at the locker room shortly after the altercation, to find his team scrambling to deal with the aftermath. Evan Wallace was sitting in his stall and bleeding profusely from his nose. 

"What the fuck happened here?" Kent asked. His phone vibrated in his pocket and he checked it to find Corey's warning texts. The room fell silent.

"Uhh, I think we've got it under control now. Um- Maybe you should talk to Henny, first..." Cameron hurried over to their captain. "He's pretty upset, but I bet he'd talk to you..."

"Henderson did this?" Kent looked over at his bleeding teammate.

"Well, between you and me? Wall-E fucking deserved it," Cameron whispered. "But yeah. Henny got hit too, not as bad, but still..."

"Who threw the first punch?"

"Henderson shoved him, but Wallace threw the first punch. You can probably tell, but Henny threw the _last_  one."

Kent rubbed his temples. "Shit. This is going to be bad..."

"Probably," Cameron sighed. "But worry about that tomorrow. You should go find Henny first. There's some more that he should be the one to fill you in on it..."

Kent met up with Corey outside and they hurried to Kent's car. Corey explained the situation in full during the drive to the blond man's apartment. "Shit. So of all people to find out it just _**had**_  to be Evan _fucking_  Wallace..." Kent slammed his hand against the dashboard after he parked at his building. This was precisely what he had feared would happen.

"I'm sorry. I know I shouldn't have hit him, but..." Corey shook his head. "He just kept saying shit about me and about _you_  and I couldn't take it. I don't even think anyone would have believed him... I'm such an idiot. I fucked up everything, didn't I?"

"Yeah, maybe," Kent admitted. He leaned over and gave Corey a gentle kiss. "We'll figure something out, okay?"

" _We_  will?"

"Yeah," Kent could taste the blood from Corey's cut lip. "Let's get inside. You can put some ice on that while we talk some more."

Corey gingerly placed the ice pack against his jaw once they were inside Kent's apartment. "I know I was talking about it the other day, but I wasn't _trying_ to out myself tonight. I wasn't thinking straight."

"You think that's what you did?"

"Well, he called me a fag and I got so mad that I punched him in the nose. I think between that and all the little jokes the guys make about how I act around you they're gonna figure it out."

Kent sighed. "Okay. So what do we do?"

"If it comes down to it, I'll say it's just me. You don't have to get pulled into this mess any more than you already are. Gay guys can have straight best friends... You don't have to come out if you don't want to."

"Let's take it one step at a time, okay? We don't even know for sure that they've figured it out yet," Kent paced around his living room. "I'm gonna get a beer. Want one?"

"Please," Corey pulled away the ice pack and dabbed at his lip with the back of his hand to check if it was still bleeding. It had dried. Kent returned and handed him a beer, sitting beside him on the couch. "Thanks."

"I like you."

Corey's lip stung as he cracked a smile. "What?"

"I like you, _a lot_. And I don't mean that as a friend," Kent stared at the beer in his hand. "I know you probably want me to say _more_ than that, but I've never really said it to anybody before and it's hard for me."

"Never?"

"Well, to my _mom_..."

Corey chuckled softly. "And Zimmermann? What about him?"

"I said it back in December when we reconciled, but it was in the past tense. I told him I had loved him _back then,_ " Kent cleared his throat. "I've never like, actively said it to someone before. I guess I'm only good at recognizing these things in retrospect..."

Corey put his beer down, then reached over and took Kent's as well, placing it on the coffee table. "Kent..." He combed one hand through the other man's blond hair and pulled him in for a kiss. "I love you."

"I..." Kent looked down with an exasperated sigh. " _Why?_ "

"You're missing the point here," Corey smiled and kissed him again. "It's not about having a _reason_  to love someone."

"I'm not a _nice_ person. I can't..."

"You say that a lot, you know?" Corey's smile faded. "Who says you're not a nice person? Where are you getting this from?"

"I've told you, already."

"You've told me that you don't like mushy stuff like holding hands and cuddling and cute nicknames... That's not what makes a nice person. You dote on your cat, you volunteer for all sorts of youth outreach programs, you apologize to your teammate when some other asshole ruins his pool game-"

"But-!"

"Shh. I'm not done yet. You check on my ankle so much that it's fucking annoying, you go for dinner with someone you're _sure_ hates you because you want to change their mind, and you spend seven years trying to make up for a past mistake even though you are completely awful at it. Like, _seriously_ horrible at it. If that outburst the other day was any hint at how things usually go down between you and Zimmermann then no wonder it took seven years..."

Kent chuckled. "Yeah, that was pretty bad..."

" _But_ , you took a minute to calm down and think about it, and you were able to handle the situation properly. You lash out when you get emotional, I get it. After what I did tonight, I really can't judge. You still did the right thing. I know returning that puck was hard for you, but you did it because you knew it was important to your friend. _Good people_ do that."

"Can we stop talking about this?"

"Why?"

"Just- can we talk about anything besides me for a while?"

"Well, _that_  doesn't sound like you at all. Who are you and what have you done to Kent Parson?" Corey chirped.

"Fuck off," Kent chuckled.

Corey kissed him again. "You make me happy."

"But I'm such an asshole..."

"Yeah, I know..." Corey continued to kiss him. "Hey, how do you feel about me?"

"I like you," Kent insisted. "You're fun."

"And?"

"You make me happy, too."

" _And?_ "

"You calm me down when I need to relax," Kent started kissing Corey's neck as an excuse to not have to look him in the eye. "I'm not ready to come out yet, but... I also don't want to be with anyone but you and that terrifies me. So, whatever happens tomorrow... I'm with you." 

"I love you too."

"I didn't say-!"

"You _basically_ did," Corey smiled. "Don't worry. I'm not going anywhere."

Kent nipped at his boyfriend's bottom lip. "Not even my bedroom?"

"Well, I might go _there_... but I'm staying the whole night, if I do."

"I'm good with that."

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Stay tuned for the next chapter! What will happen in the aftermath of Corey's fight with Evan?   
> Please leave a comment and let me know what you think so far :) feedback is my lifeblood lol


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Trigger warning: homophobic language (again)

**February 15th, 2016**

Cameron was waiting outside Corey's apartment when he got home the next morning. "What are you doing here?"

"You didn't answer my text about carpooling to the meeting, so I figured I'd come down and ask you in person. Are you just getting home?"

"Yeah... Late night," there was no hiding it, he was wearing the same clothes he had left the rink in the night before. "Didn't you get the email? Our morning meeting got pushed back half an hour. We don't have to leave this early."

"What are you talking about? It was brought _up_ a half hour. It's at nine now."

"I swear to you, my email says 10:00am. Look," Corey pulled out his phone to show him. It was addressed only to him, Evan, and Kent. "Oh..."

"Oh shit," Cameron grimaced. "Oh- uh, it- this doesn't necessarily mean something bad. Maybe they're just gonna make Wall-E apologize for making all that shit up?" He studied his older teammate's somber facial expression. "Or... _not_ making it up? Look, uh, it's gonna be okay. Whatever the situation, he shouldn't have said it. I'm sure if anyone is in trouble here, it's him."

"Thanks. You should head out soon. I'll find my own way there. I probably shouldn't get there that early, considering it looks like the rest of the team's meeting is about me."

"Don't worry. Either way, I've got your back with this. Wallace fucking deserved it. Frankly, I'm surprised nobody else has slugged him yet. You're a good guy, Henny. Take it easy. Breathe," Cameron smiled and patted Corey's back before heading to the elevator. Corey stepped into his apartment and immediately texted Kent.

Corey: Looks like that meeting change is just for us and Evan.  
Corey: The other guys are being called in earlier.  
Kent: I noticed too. Probably trying to get a handle on what happened before talking to us.  
Corey: But you weren't ever there!  
Kent: I know, but the fight was about me too.  
Kent: Shanks leave already? I'll pick you up on my way out.  
Corey: Won't it look worse if we arrive together?  
Kent: Does it matter at this point?  
Kent: It's pointless to take your own car if I'm driving past your place anyway. See you in 45 mins.  
Kent: Don't be late.  
Corey: I'm never late.  
Kent: -_-...  
Corey: Lol okay, got it. I'll be ready.

Corey showered, got dressed, and attempted to eat some breakfast, but the food stuck in his throat. He managed to get a few bites down with the help of his coffee, but quickly abandoned the effort. Kent's car was waiting outside when he got downstairs. "I wasn't late! You said 45 minutes," he insisted as he slid into the passenger seat.

"I know. I'm early," Kent drummed his fingers along the steering wheel while Corey buckled his seat belt.

"Nervous?"

"Yeah. You?"

"Yeah," Corey sighed. "I can't believe I let that bastard get under my skin like that..."

"You were stressed out because of our fight, it was just bad timing," Kent said as he drove.

"It's not _your_ fault. I should've had more self-control..."

They arrived at the rink and were quickly ushered into a meeting room. "Where's Wallace?" Kent asked.

"He's being dealt with separately. We thought it would be best to hear each perspective individually rather than risk another disagreement."

"Where do you want me to start?" Corey asked.

"It's our understanding that your fight with Evan Wallace began because he implied you were gay. Is that right?"

"No."

"Then what was the cause for you?"

"He called me a fag."

"That's what I said. I know it's upsetting to be called names, but this is a workplace, not a playground. It's not acceptable or necessary to fight over it."

"There's a big difference," Corey glared across the table. "The words 'gay' and 'fag' are not interchangeable. You _know_ that, right?"

"Pardon me?"

"Wallace was being purposely offensive. He was trying to get a reaction out of me. He called me a fag and punched me. What was I supposed to do?"

"And he did get a reaction, _clearly_. The point is, you can't fight every teammate that uses a 'bad' word. It's typical locker room chatter."

Corey clenched his fist against the table top. "It was _not_."

"And why do you think that?"

"Because I actually _am_ gay!"

Kent cringed when Corey said the words. "Corey..."

"Wallace found out and he purposely outed me to the rest of the team. He dragged Parse into it too."

Their coach looked over at Kent, doing a poor job at hiding his shock from Corey's revelation. "Parson, are you...?"

"You can't ask him that!" Corey objected. "He shouldn't even be here right now. He wasn't even in the room when it happened. Parse was at the press conference with _you_ , remember?"

"You don't have to get so defensive."

"Look. I know I shouldn't have punched him, but Wallace shouldn't get a free pass to pull something like that in the first place."

"He isn't. Wallace will be punished too."

Kent's ears perked up at the last word. " _Too?_  Wait a minute -- Corey was defending himself. He wasn't the one doing anything wrong. He didn't even throw the first punch!"

"I'm not defending what Wallace did, but Henderson broke his teammate's nose. We're not in a position to overlook either man's actions. These things should be solved with words, not fists."

"We're fucking hockey players! Gloves get dropped all the time for much less than _this!_ "

"Ke- Parse. He's right, I broke the guy's nose..."

Their coach removed his glasses with a sigh and pinched the bridge of his nose. "Listen... Maybe 'punishment' is a bad choice of words. We'd prefer to keep this whole situation quiet, I'm sure you both do as well. It's a PR nightmare in the making."

"So what are you going to do?"

"Right now, we think it's best if we move up your surgery date."

"But that will end my season!"

"I know, but it was risky to try waiting until after playoffs anyway. There was always a chance you would need it sooner. Given the circumstances now, it might be best for you and the rest of the team if you take a break from the locker room for a little while."

"What about tonight's game?" Corey asked solemnly.

"You're a healthy scratch for tonight while we arrange a surgery date."

"He's on an 18-game point streak..."

"This is not open for negotiation, Parson. Henderson and Wallace are out of tonight's lineup."

Kent was justifiably worried. Corey's surgery was expected to take 3-4 months for a full recovery. This accelerated timeline meant that he would not only miss out on the rest of the regular season, but the entirety of the playoffs as well. If the organization was looking for an excuse to trade him, they had one. Not to mention that if he did not recover properly after the surgery, his NHL career would be as good as over.

The meeting came to an end and the couple stepped into the hallway while their coach headed off to finish up with Evan. "I... I don't even know what to say right now..." Corey dragged his hands down his face. "I expected they would pull me tonight, but to take me out for the rest of the _season?_ "

Kent paced back and forth angrily with his arms crossed. "This is **_exactly_**  what I was warning Zimmermann about the other day -- they're going to force an early end to your career."

"We don't know that for sure yet," Corey sighed. "With my ankle, I likely only have a couple years left anyway."

"What? You're gonna fucking roll over and take it? You're not gonna fight this?"

" _Of course_  I will, but this is not necessarily the end of the world you seem to think it is," he reached out and touched Kent's shoulder to stop his agitated pacing.

"And what if they trade you instead? We're two weeks from the deadline, if there was ever a time for them to get rid of someone..." Kent let the sentence trail off. " _Shit!_ Why'd this have to happen now of all times? Why couldn't it be March already?"

Corey grew quiet. "I didn't think about that part," he admitted and hung his head.

"Yeah," Kent shook his head. "Let's hope it doesn't come to that. Long distance is really hard, you know?"

"You wouldn't break up with me?" The dark haired man looked up.

Kent scoffed. "I wasn't planning on it, no. Remember what I said last night? I don't want to be with anyone else, so you're stuck until you get sick and tired of me."

Kent thought back to a few hours earlier, and the first sight he had seen upon waking. It had been Corey, stretched out in Kent's bed with Kit curled up against his side, and drool on his pillow. Equal parts disgusting and endearing, and Kent wanted to see it many more times in the future.

Corey smiled. "I want to kiss you so badly right now..."

"Don't be an idiot," Kent grinned. "That's a horrible idea. Someone would catch us for sure."

"Mmhmm..."

Kent stopped him as Corey leaned in. "What the hell? I told you it was a horrible idea. Seriously, bro. Do we need to get your ears checked or something? You don't listen to a fucking thing I say," he laughed.

"But you were grinning when you said it, so I thought-!"

"Yeah, because it was an _astonishingly_ bad idea. God awful," Kent shook his head and continued laughing. "You're a fucking piece of work..."

"Well, you're stuck with me for the foreseeable future too. Whether you get sick of me or not," Corey grinned.

"I'm already sick of you. You're so annoying."

"Doesn't matter. Not going anywhere."

There was some noise down the hall and the doors opened to where the rest of the team had been finishing their meeting with the assistant coach. Cameron saw the two men laughing and hurried over. "Oh thank god. Your meeting was good, then?"

"What? No. Pretty terrible, actually."

"What happened?"

"I'm out of the lineup for tonight's game, and probably the rest of the year," Corey explained, reality seeping back in.

"What the fuck? Why? Because of one punch?"

Kent stepped in. " _Officially_ , it's because of his ankle..."

"They're gonna move up my surgery."

Cameron stared at them both, dumbfounded. "Why the hell were you laughing? That's so unfair!"

"No, that was... about something else," Corey smirked when he looked over at Kent. "But yeah, it looks like you won't be seeing much of me around here for a while."

"And that's if they don't try to trade you," Kent grumbled.

The youngest man's eyes went wide. "What?! They wouldn't- Did they say that?"

"No. Parse is being paranoid. Coach didn't say a word about trades, just..."

"Just what?"

Corey scoffed. "That it would be better for the team if I wasn't in the locker room for a while."

"It's fucking bullshit. What were the guys saying in there?" Kent asked Cameron, nodding his head towards where the team had met. "Fucking Wallace of all people calls him a fag and now everyone's gonna get _shy?_ Since when does anyone take that prick seriously?"

"No, no! You've got it wrong. We're all- well, like 90% of us are on your side. Wall-E's a dick. He was way out of line, everyone knows that. If there was any takeaway from our meeting it was _that_."

Kent raised one eyebrow. "If everyone knows, then why does he only have 90% support?"

"Come on, man. It's hockey -- 90% is amazing, considering..." Cameron trailed off. "Well, nobody really _knows_ if Wallace was telling the truth or not and there is wild speculation going on. I've been trying to stay out of it, but a few of the guys are pretty determined to figure it out. I'm sure things will settle down, the fight last night is still really fresh in everybody's minds..."

"Penny for your thoughts?"

Cameron shook his head. "No, it's fine. It's none of my business. Whether it's true or not really makes no difference to me, but- I mean- I know we're neighbours and all but we're _friends_  too, right? You can talk to me about stuff. You, uh, you don't have to or anything, but you can if-!"

"I'm gay, Shanks."

"Oh! Okay! You didn't have to-"

Corey chuckled. "I know. But we are friends, so I wanted to tell you before the rest," he patted the younger man's shoulder and started walking towards where most of the team was still congregated.

"The _rest?_  Corey, no! Fucking pace yourself!" Kent chased after him and Cameron followed.

"Everyone has basically figured it out. I might as well get this over with while everybody's around," Corey reasoned. "Everybody, listen up! I have a couple things to say. First, I'm sorry for causing a scene last night. It was not cool, and I left it for you all to deal with and that was really shifty of me. Second-"

"Don't!" Kent's objection fell on deaf ears.

"I'm gay. Parse knows. The only thing that has changed here is that _you_ know now too. I'm not going to start staring at you in the locker room. I do not want to fuck any of you. I did not want to fuck any of you yesterday, logic suggests that I will not want to fuck any of you tomorrow or even the day after that. Shocking, I know. Any questions?"

The group was stunned into an awkward silence, until Brzezinski spoke up. "Okay so I'm just gonna go ahead and ask some of the things I heard you all wondering five minutes ago. Henny -- How long has Parse known?"

"A year. We went out for drinks and he found out when I got too drunk."

"Okay. Are you dating?"

"He's my best friend," Corey answered slyly. It was true, although admittedly misleading. He glanced over at Kent, who looked like he was trying his best not to pass out.

"Okay. Final question -- Are you _sure_  you don't want to fuck me? I'm a pretty good looking guy. Why not?" Brzezinski's last question earned a tension-relieving laugh from the other men.

"You're straight," Corey shrugged his shoulders with a grin. "You'd probably be bad at it."

Kent gathered his composure and stepped forward. "Okay, gentleman. This 'Q & A' session is over. Henderson and Wallace are both out for tonight's game, so be prepared. It's gonna be a rough fight."

******

Corey watched the game that night from the owner's box. He hated the situation he had put himself, and his team in as well. To make things worse, Evan Wallace had just walked in to watch the game as well.

"Hey, Henderson."

"Stay the fuck away from me," Corey warned, turning his attention back to the ice.

"My pleasure. _You_ were the one who broke _my_ nose here."

"You deserved it. You tried to out me to the entire team. I did it myself today, by the way."

"Yeah, I heard about your little announcement," Evan smirked. "Classy."

"Fuck you. I shouldn't have needed to say it at all. At least I regained some control of the situation."

"What about Parson?"

"There was nothing for me to say about him."

"Bullshit. I think it's pretty obvious to everyone that you're fucking each other."

"Well, I couldn't care less about what you think."

Evan laughed. "It doesn't matter. You'll be traded soon, I'm sure."

"Is that what you think?"

"I know it. You think they're gonna keep a violent faggot on the team who disrupts the locker room and perverts their star player? Hell no! You're as good as gone."

"Want me to break something else, asshole?"

"Go ahead, prove my point. I'm surprised you can even hit with such limp wrists," he sneered.

Corey leapt to his feet, fists clenched. If he was going to be punished anyway for hitting Evan the first time, he might as well do it again.

" _Excuse me?_ " A woman's voice stopped Corey in his tracks, and both men turned to see the GM and his wife entering the room.

"Wallace, _what_ did you just say?"

The smirk dropped from his face. "Nothing, sir."

"Let's have a little chat," their GM led Evan from the room while Corey watched in shock.

Corey's legs gave out beneath him and he fell clumsily back into his seat. "Oh my god. I was about three seconds away from punching him out again..."

The GM's wife, Stephanie, smiled. She was a former hockey player in her college days, and got along well with the team. "We had perfect timing then, it seems."

He shook his head in disbelief. "Yeah..."

"Does Wallace say things like that often?"

"Oh, uh, yeah. Pretty much. It's been worse the past couple days... But I guess that's obvious," he held his head in his hands. "Ugh, I never should've hit him in the first place. I hate that I even let him get to me that much. After all this time, it should be white noise. I've fucked up everything already and if you hadn't said something just now I would have hit him again and made it even worse."

"But you didn't. So cheer up," Stephanie gave his arm a pat. "I'm willing to bet that you can breathe a little easier from here on out. My husband won't stand for that kind of harassment."

"Not that I don't have faith in your husband, ma'am, but I don't want to get my hopes up just yet."

She leaned back in her seat. "I understand. How has the rest of the team been treating you? You're close with Parson and Shanker, right? How did they take the news when you came out?"

"Shanks was fine with it, he's a good kid. Parse, uh," Corey cleared his throat. "Parse has known for a while."

"I suspected as much. You seem to spend so much time together, it makes sense that he would know. Can I ask you something personal?"

"Um, sure. I think..."

"Do your parents know you're gay?"

"Not really. I mean, I think they've figured it out and I haven't exactly _hidden_  it, but I haven't actually told them either," he admitted.

"You might want to give them a call, especially if your teammates and some of the other staff already know. I don't know about your parents, but from my experience as the mother of a gay daughter, I think it's nicer to hear it from your child than a stranger."

"Oh? I didn't know about your daughter."

"It's true. So you can have a little more faith in my husband," Stephanie chuckled. "Listen, Henderson... I worked in PR for twenty five years. Whether you're planning on coming out publicly or not, you need to prepare yourself for the possibility that it will happen anyway, just as it did with your team this weekend. The media will have a field day when the first NHL player comes out, and whether or not that's you..."

"Ugh," Corey groaned.

"I know it's stressful, but you need to consider a plan of action."

"It's not even that. I know someone else who's already planning to come out, but I don't know when. I think he's waiting until after playoffs..."

"Someone on the team?"

"Not ours, no."

"Does he know what has been happening here for you the past couple of days?"

"I don't think so. We're not really friends, he's more of an acquaintance. A friend of a friend."

Stephanie smiled. "You may want to talk to him as well. First and foremost, call your parents. Trust me on this one. Are you afraid they will react badly?"

"Not really. I think they'll be okay. Maybe a little surprised, especially that I have a boyf-!" Corey's eyes went wide. "Please forget that last part."

"I didn't hear a thing."

"Thank you. Do you-? Agh. Nevermind."

"What is it?"

"Do you think I might get traded? My surgery's being pushed up and Parse is pretty convinced that coming out in the NHL will end my career within two years. And, I mean, it's happened in other sports..."

"I don't think you need to worry about that right now," she turned back towards the doorway as her husband returned to the room alone. "Honey?"

"I sent Evan Wallace home. Let's enjoy the rest of the game in peace," he smiled at Corey. "How're you holding up, son? You've had a rough couple of days."

"Ffine, sir. Thank you for asking."

The older man chuckled. "Breathe, Henderson."

"Yes sir," Corey looked down at the ice as his teammates returned for the next period. Did he dare let himself feel like it might all turn out okay? He took out his cell phone and started to dial his parents' number, then stopped. Maybe after the game. Corey would have to contact Jack Zimmermann as well, although he would much rather talk to Eric Bittle instead. Maybe Kent could talk to Jack about it and relay back to him.

The phone in his hand vibrated, jolting Corey out of his thoughts. It was an incoming call from his father. He took a deep breath and answered, ducking out of the room so as not to disturb his boss. "Hey dad, what's up?"

"They just said on TV you were a healthy scratch. Any particular reason you're not playing tonight?" His father asked.

"Uhh, yeah. Listen, dad... I have something I need to tell you. Please listen to everything before you react..." Corey sighed heavily and paced back and forth in the empty hallway. 

"Hang on a second, let me put you on speakerphone. Your mom is here too. Go ahead."

"Okay, well... I got in a fight with one of my teammates, but it looks like I might not be in as much trouble from it as I thought. I'm going to tell you what the fight was about, but it's big, so please don't freak out."

"What's the matter, Corey?" His mother asked.

"Here goes... I'm gay. My teammate figured it out and picked a fight with me and I sorta broke his nose. But yeah, I'm gay and I don't know what's going to come next but I don't want you guys finding out from some gossip site or something," he was met with silence on the other end of the line. "Oh god. Please say something..."

His father cleared his throat. "When you say 'gossip site'... Are you caught up in some kind of scandal?"

"Well, the fight..."

"You weren't spotted in one of those bath houses or gay movie theatres or anything, were you?"

Corey laughed out of shock. " _No!_ Do those even exist anymore?"

"You know what your dad's trying to say. What are they called? Cruising spots?"

"We still love you, but we want to be prepared for what the problem is."

"I- What? The problem is that I punched my teammate in the face. That's the scandal here. No 'bath houses' or any other 'cruising spots' involved, I promise. Actually I, uh, I have a boyfriend."

"You do? Who?"

"I can't tell you his name right now, he's really not ready to be out yet. I'll check with him tonight after the game and let you know. I feel like I should at least give him a head's up before outing him to anyone, even my parents."

"Is he another teammate?"

"Yeah. We've been going out for about a ye-!" Corey froze. "Holy shit! I think tonight's our anniversary."

"Language, Corey!" His mother scolded.

"Sorry," he winced. "So, yeah... I'm gay and I have a boyfriend. That about sums it up. Sorry for not telling you sooner."

"And there's been no random sex with strangers in strange places? No airport bathrooms or anything?" His father clarified.

"No! God, no! Never!" Corey was flabbergasted. "I- do you- I'm not some Republican senator or Tom Hanks in 'Philadelphia'. There's no sex scandal, I swear."

"I don't understand what the problem is then, dear..." 

"It's not necessarily a _problem_ , but I thought you should know that I'm gay in case it becomes public," Corey pulled the phone away from his ear for a moment and stared at it, shaking his head. He returned it to his ear as his father started to speak.

"But we already knew you were gay. We've known for years."

"What? How?"

"Are you _sure_ you didn't tell us already? "

"Yeah! I think I would remember revealing the biggest secret of my life, dad."

His father cleared his throat again. "I don't know what to tell you, son. I don't think you kept it a very _big_ secret..."

"Is this because I never bring any girlfriends around? I've had two, technically."

"Oh, one of many reasons dear," his mother giggled. "You sound so disappointed!"

"Well, I figured you would be okay with it... But I expected you to at least be a little _surprised_."

"Sorry, kiddo. I guess we're a little surprised that you've been seeing someone for an entire year without telling us. Does that help?"

Corey chuckled. "Yeah, a little."

He finished up his phone conversation and headed back into the box to watch what remained of the game. Stephanie turned around when Corey re-entered the room. "Everything okay, Henderson?"

"Yeah, I just spoke to my parents."

"How was it?"

"Anti-climactic," he laughed. "But good. Things are good, I think."

Corey looked down at the ice again just in time to see Kent get an assist and the Aces take a 2-1 lead. He smiled. There was much they would need to discuss after the game.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks everybody for all your comments last chapter! I know it's ridiculous, but I got paranoid when chapter 3 got so little feedback and thought maybe I had turned off readers somehow (oh the joys of anxiety disorders lol) so the comments were a huge help to me. I love kudos, but it's hard to know if someone gives kudos after reading the latest post or if they did it during the first chapter and then lost interest, so these comments really set my mind at ease.
> 
> Hope you enjoyed this chapter! Personally, I got a little kick out of Corey having to watch his language in front of the General Manager and his parents on the phone. Oh, Mama Henderson, your son says much worse than "holy shit" on a very regular basis...


	6. Chapter 6

Kent did a spit-take, spraying his coffee across Corey's table. "What the fuck? _Why?!_ " He coughed.

"Ew. Are you sure _I'm_ the disgusting one in this relationship?" Corey laughed and grabbed some paper towel from the kitchen, tossing it at his boyfriend before answering Kent's question. "I only told them last night that I had a boyfriend, obviously my parents would want to meet you properly."

"You told them it was me?" Kent asked as he dried off the table.

"Not yet, but they know it's someone from the team."

"Why tell them right now? Isn't there enough going on?"

"That's exactly _why_ I told them now. Stephanie warned me that it would be bad if the media got wind of the rumours and my parents didn't know I was gay."

"What the fuck, Steph knows too? Oh my god, _stop telling everybody!_ What the hell is your rush?" Stephanie, with her history in both hockey and PR, was a fixture around the Aces offices despite having no formal role there.

"I didn't tell her, word is getting around," Corey shrugged his shoulders. "I haven't told anyone about you though, just that I have a boyfriend to my parents. If it's okay with you, I want to at _least_ tell them your name. They're coming to town next month anyway."

"Are you sure they won't tell anyone?"

"They didn't even tell _me_ that they knew I was gay. Why would they tell anyone else about _you?_ " Corey laughed.

Kent sighed. "You have a point... Okay. You can tell them it's me. But like, don't make me talk to them on the phone or anything when you do. I'll say hi when they visit next month."

"Just 'hi'?" Corey teased.

"You're so irritating..." Kent shook his head in mock annoyance.

"Well I had to get it from _somewhere_ , so buckle up when you meet my mom and dad, and thank your lucky stars that my sister won't be with them."

"Oh god..."

Corey topped up his cup of coffee and sat back at the table. "So, I was thinking..."

"That's new."

"Fuck you," he laughed. "Anyway, I was thinking since my parents know now, maybe you should give your mom a call too."

"No way."

"But Stephanie was right. What if something gets out about you? The amount of time we spend together is enough to trigger a rumour. It would be better for her to hear it from you than TMZ or some shit."

"My mom already knows I'm gay."

Corey blinked. This was news to him -- Kent rarely spoke about his family, and definitely never said anything to suggest that _anyone_ knew he was gay. "She does?"

"Yeah. I called her when I got home from the hospital after Jack OD'd. I broke down and told her everything."

"And how did she react? Is she not okay with it?"

"She is... But I promised her I wouldn't come out in the NHL."

"What the hell? What kind of promise is that?"

"It was right before the draft, she was worried about me, that's all."

Corey's brown furrowed. "Okay. I get _that_ , but it was seven years ago. You could potentially play for another fifteen or even twenty years, if you're lucky. You're not seriously planning to keep that promise, are you?"  
   
"That had always been my plan, yeah."

"But is it _still?_ "

Kent sighed. "I don't know anymore, I mean... I don't think I would care so much if I knew it wouldn't be made into some huge fucking deal, but it _would_."

Corey changed seats so that he was in the chair next to Kent and leaned his forehead against the blond man's shoulder. "So what does that mean, exactly? Even if nothing goes public this time, or if I manage to keep you out of whatever does... Then what? It's only a matter of time before I end up being out publicly. Ten years down the road we're still living in separate apartments and I'm keeping you like some dirty little secret?"

"Oh."

"Do you want that? I don't."

Kent stared at his coffee cup. "I didn't think about it. To be honest, I didn't really think I'd have anybody... You'll definitely be sick of me in ten years, dude."

"Maybe. Let's cross that bridge when we come to it," Corey tilted his head and kissed Kent's neck. "Do you know what I'm going to say next?"

"I love you?"

"I love you too," Corey grinned and nipped at his skin.

"Oh, give me a fucking break. You're so goddamned cheesy! That didn't count!" Kent laughed and attempted half-heartedly to push him away.

"You don't _have_ to say it, because I already know it's true anyway, but you should know that I..." Corey kissed up to Kent's ear. "I've never said it before, either. Except to you."

The arm that had been wrestling Corey away went slack. "Oh..." Was all Kent managed to say.

"Yeah. ' _Oh_.' This is all new to me too, you know."

"I'll call my mom tonight," Kent said after a full minute of silence.

Corey grinned. "Atta boy."

"Fuck off. I'm going to take a shower," he chuckled and squirmed away from Corey's arms.

"Want me to join you?"

"No. Give me 10 minutes of solitude, for the love of God."

"But it's our anniversary!" 

"That was last night, asshole."

Corey laughed heartily. "So you _did_  remember?"

"I can't hear you!"

"That wasn't a 'no'..."

"You're so annoying!"

"I thought you couldn't hear me! Check and mate!" Corey laughed again when he heard Kent click the lock on his bathroom door. For a man who hated losing, Kent certainly made it too easy sometimes. 

Corey finished his coffee and set to washing the dishes from breakfast. He shook his head as he heard the music from Kent's 'taking a shower' playlist start up. He could chirp Corey all he wanted about his 'illogical' selection of music, but Kent was the one literally singing 'Shower' by Becky G while in the shower, so who was the more embarrassing one here? Corey chuckled quietly to himself, he was in so deep.

There was a knock on his door and Corey answered it to find Cameron standing there. "Hey Shanks, what's up?"

"You weren't answering my texts so I figured I'd stop by again. I wanted to check in about the game last night? Did management say anything to you while you were watching?"

"Sorry, my phone's charging right now. I talked to Stephanie for a bit. They overheard Wallace saying some more shit so I think he's in more trouble than I am right now. Richard hauled him out of the room and sent him home after that, but I don't know much more about it."

"Good," Cameron turned his head in the direction of Corey's bedroom. "Do you have music playing or something? It sounds like someone is singing."

"Uh, look, Shanks... Now's not a super great time. Can we talk later? Maybe we can grab lunch or something."

"It's already 11:30," Cameron laughed. "Wait, did you just wake up?"

"Not exactly. Half an hour ago maybe?"

"What the hell? You didn't even play last night, how are you so tired?"

"Uh..." Corey glanced back at his bedroom door. Kent's shower would not take much longer, and he needed Cameron to leave quickly.

"Oh my god, do you have someone over right now?!" Cameron laughed. "Oh!! You were out all night on Valentine's Day too!" he snapped his fingers and pointed at Corey.

"Shanks, you really-"

"I'm right, aren't I? Hey, are you actually dating someone? Am I the first one to know? Does Parse know?"

"You really need to go right now. I'll explain later," although Corey had no clue what he would say when that time came.

"Wait, this is important!" Cameron stopped in the doorway. "I came by because people are starting to speculate online about how Wall-E ended up with a broken nose _after_ the game the other day. The rumour about him fighting with a teammate is already rampant and the fact that you have a cut lip and were scratched from last night's game has _**not**_ gone unnoticed."

"Shit. Thanks for the-"

"Hey, your phone is charged! You've got some texts from Shanker!" Kent called from the bedroom after his shower.

"What the hell? Is that Parse?"

The door opened and Kent walked out wearing only a towel before Corey had a chance to warn him. "You know, if you _**really**_ loved me as much as you _claim_ to, you'd replace my shampoo when you use it up. That shit's expens-!"

"Wait!"

Kent rounded the corner and immediately locked eyes with Cameron. "Shit!" He ducked back down the hallway. "What the actual fuck, Corey?! Why didn't you tell me someone was here?!"

"I didn't get the chance!" Corey looked back at his shocked young teammate. "Shanks, we can explain."

"I don't even... So it's true?"

"Yeah," Corey sighed. "Please don't tell anybody. Kent's not really... _ready_ for anything."

"I wouldn't! No way!" Cameron shook his head, while not making eye contact. He brought a hand up to his eyes. "Oh god, I am so _so **so**_ sorry."

Kent returned to the room, this time fully dressed. "Shanks..."

"Don't worry, I'm not going to tell anybody!" Cameron insisted, his face turning red as he continued to avoid looking at his teammates.

"You don't have to be that embarrassed," Corey laughed. "He was wearing a towel, you see that almost daily after games and practices."

"Yeah, but... Oh god, I feel like I just walked in on my mom and dad having sex or something."

"You're the mom," Corey grinned at Kent.

"Fuck off! If anyone's the mom here, it's _you_ ," Kent laughed.

Corey leaned in and whispered. "You were the 'mom' twice last night..."

Kent's eyes went wide. Judging but the way Cameron's entire body stiffened, he had overheard that. "Yeah, I think I'm gonna go," Kent sought out his Aces cap, finding it in the living room.

"N-no. I should go. I'm interrupting..."

"It's fine. I have to feed my cat anyways," Kent explained. He stopped and put a hand on Corey's shoulder pulling him down a couple inches to whisper in his ear. "Your _hand_ can be the 'mom' for a while..." He grinned.

"Hah!" Corey burst into laughter. "Come on! Stay for a bit longer, asshole. Everything's fine, right Shanks? Kent..." He caught him by the arm. "Come on. Stay..."

Kent gave in. They had planned to spend more of the day together, however, what they had not planned on was Cameron. He sighed. "Fine."

"Why don't you stay for a cup of coffee, Shanks? We can talk about everything. I'm sure you have a lot of questions," Corey patted the youngest man's shoulder.

"Okay."

"For fucks sake, Corey. You are _definitely_ the mom..." Kent rubbed his temples. This was going to be a rough day, he could tell.

"I didn't mean to cause a problem with the whole 'mom and dad' thing. You're both guys, obviously, I meant it more like because you're both always looking after me. I shouldn't have said anything..."

We're just joking around," Corey assured him as he poured coffee for the three of them.

"Yeah, relax."

"So..." Cameron fiddled on his phone, still uncomfortable with making prolonged eye contact, especially after Corey's earlier comment to his boyfriend. "When did this happen?"

"About a year ago."

"A year ago as of yesterday," Corey clarified. He tried not to let on too much, but he was a bit giddy to finally be able to discuss it openly with someone. Bitty had been right, it did feel a little lonely having to keep things a secret from everybody in his life, especially the friends he was otherwise close to.

"He doesn't need to know about anniversaries and shit," Kent chastised him.

"Anniversaries?" Cameron's head snapped up and he looked at Corey. "So yesterday when you said Parse found out you were gay a year ago, you meant _literally_ a year? And you've been dating since?"

"Yeah, more or less."

"How did it start?"

"Parse was dealing with a messy pseudo-breakup by sleeping with a bunch of randoms on road trips until he spent one night with me and never looked back," Corey boasted with a wink.

Kent rolled his eyes. "Screw off, Henny."

Cameron laughed. "No, but seriously? How did it start?"

"I'm serious! Kent, back me up!"

He sighed and rubbed his temples again. There was definitely a headache coming his way. "That _is_ what happened... But this idiot is giving himself too much credit. He was convenient. All of our upcoming road trips were to big hockey towns where I would definitely get recognized at a bar and this way we could meet up in Vegas too."

"Oh really?" Corey laughed. "And when did we start spending every single day together? Oh, _immediately?_  Yeah, that's what I thought. Get your head out of your ass, Parson. You liked me, you just didn't want to admit it."

"Maybe," was all Kent was willing to concede.

"So all this time...oh god! I tagged along to see that MMA fight last week. I always joke about being the third wheel on your 'dates' but I actually _was_ , wasn't I??"

The oldest man chuckled. "Relax, that wasn't like, a _date_  date. We wouldn't have acted any differently if you were with us or not. It's not like watching two women beat the ever loving shit out of each other is particularly romantic."

"Yeah. Do you think we would've held hands and made out if you weren't there? Come on, Shanks. Use your head," Kent grinned. Cameron Shanker was a good kid, maybe it was not the end of the world if he knew at least. 

"Okay, wait. No way. This is all too much. **Ha ha.** You guys are definitely pranking me..." Cameron shook his head with a laugh. "Is this because I keep joking that you guys are flirting? You really had me going there for a sec. You _almost_ got me! Almost."

Kent blinked. "What?" 

Of course, it would be fine with him if Cameron believed their relationship was an elaborate joke, but what had prompted this sudden change of opinion? Kent looked over at Corey, who had a strange mix of amusement and disappointment showing on his face. He had seen the excitement on Corey's face at the prospect of having a friend to confide in about their relationship. Kent knew that it hurt him to hold back information from his parents, too. 

He remembered how Corey had smiled when Jack had told them he planned to come out in the NHL because he was not ashamed of his relationship with Bitty. At the time, Kent had been too horrified by the potential consequences for Jack that he had overlooked how different Corey's reaction had been from his own. Was Kent ashamed of their relationship? Was that why he was so set on keeping it a secret? Corey's voice grabbed his attention.

"But... We _are_ , though. We're dating. It's not a joke," Corey furrowed his brow. Kent felt a twisting in his stomach at the sight of his boyfriend's troubled face.

"Aw, goddamn it! Don't look like that!" Kent leaned over and pulled Corey in for a kiss.

The taller man momentarily hesitated in disbelief that Kent was kissing him in front of another person, but he quickly got over it and kissed back. The corner of Kent's mouth twitched, trying to grin as Corey brought one hand up to brush through his blond hair. Corey deepened their kiss eagerly and he reciprocated too easily for their bewildered teammate to continue believing they did not have a wealth of experience together. Wait, _teammate?_ Kent pulled back as he remembered that Cameron was still watching them. Would he be disgusted?

Corey smiled brightly then broke into a snicker. "That was a pleasant surprise..."

"Yeah, well, you looked so bothered that he didn't believe us, so..." Kent grew flustered. He dreaded the idea of looking at Cameron's reaction. "Don't expect that in front of people again or anything."

"Not cool guys. Super not cool," Cameron shook his head. "Just wait until I get _my own_ girlfriend and force you guys to watch us make out all the time."

Kent and Corey looked at each other and then shouted in unison. " _You're_ the girlfriend!"

"Hah! Jinx, asshole!"

"Why do you always try to jinx me? You're the one who needs to shut the hell up most of the time," Kent chirped.

"Be faster with your 'jinx,' man. I don't make the rules. You're not supposed to talk right now, not until I say you can."

"Yeah, that's not gonna happen," Kent deadpanned.

"This is really bad, you guys..." Cameron said suddenly.

"Tell me about it. Henny's entertained by the lamest fucking things, right?"

Cameron looked up from his phone and slid it across the table to Corey. "No. I meant _this_..." The sports gossip he had originally visited to warn Corey about, had since been updated.

"A source close to the Aces organization has confirmed that Evan Wallace and Corey Henderson got into an argument shortly after the game against Dallas on Sunday night. They reportedly exchanged blows after a homophobic slur was used, which resulted in a broken nose for Wallace..." Corey read aloud.

"Shit," Kent grimaced.

"You need to call your mom, Kent. I don't think this is going away anytime soon."

"Right."

******

Jack: What happened?  
Jack: My team just sat through a twenty five minute meeting with HR that started with "I'm sure you're all aware of what happened over the weekend with the Aces..."

Kent wiped at his bleary eyes. It was only 6:30am. He understood that Jack was concerned, but there was a three hour time difference between them and Kent had never been much of a morning person. Couldn't he have waited an hour at least? Kent shifted under the sheets and rolled onto his back, freeing up both hands in order to text quickly.

Parse: I've been meaning to call you about it, but shit has been hectic.  
Parse: Corey had it out with Wallace on Sunday. Broke Wall-E's nose.  
Parse: You had a meeting about it but still don't know what happened?  
Jack: Everyone else seemed to know and I figured it was better to ask you than hold up the meeting with questions.  
Jack: I've been so busy the past couple days that the only hockey news I've read are the standings.  
Parse: Well basically, Wallace tried outing Corey to the rest of the team and they got in a fight.  
Parse: Shit's kinda hit the fan since. Corey's surgery might be getting moved up so he'll be out for the rest of the season.  
Parse: He came out to the entire team and management, and I guess someone around here has leaked the situation to the press.  
Jack: Shit, man. Is he okay?  
Parse: Surpringly good, so far. It looks like Wallace might end up getting traded, which would help.  
Parse: But more little things keep getting leaked or dug up.  
Parse: I know you wanted to be the first out NHL player but he might not have a choice with this one.  
Jack: It's not about being first, Parse. It's about being honest. Why should I have to hide Eric? It's not fair to him.  
Jack: How has your team reacted? Does anyone know about you too?  
Parse: The team has been good for the most part. One guy knows about me, not counting fucking Wallace.   
Parse: Corey squashed the rumours about me when he came out to the team, but the guy who lives in the same building as him caught me at his place a couple mornings ago so we told him the truth.  
Jack: And it went okay?  
Parse: Yeah. 

Corey stirred in bed beside him. "You're awake? It's still early," he stretched out and slung an arm over Kent's stomach. "Who're you texting?"

"Zimmermann. Seems he forgot that he's three hours ahead of us. You can go back to sleep, I'll explain later."

"No, it's okay. I'm awake," Corey nuzzled against him to get a good view of Kent's phone.

"The Falconers got called into an HR meeting about your fight with Wallace, apparently."

"What? Why?"

"I don't know exactly. Wait a sec," Kent texted Jack again and they agreed to skype when Jack got home from the rink. "Okay, he said he'll skype us in half an hour."

"Do you think every team is having meetings?"

"I don't know. Jack told me before that his assistant GM knows about him and Bittle, maybe she encouraged HR to get ahead of any potential problems for him?"

"Maybe..." Corey rolled onto his back and covered his face with both hands. "I can't believe this is becoming such a big deal. I can't be the first guy to punch a teammate, can I?"

"I doubt it. Hell, I'd be shocked if you're the first teammate to slug Wallace even," Kent chuckled. He quickly faded into a frown when Corey did not laugh with him. The past four days had been an emotional roller coaster, and it was clear that Corey was on another downward slope. "Hey, come on. Let's wait and hear what Zimms has to say before you go full despondent and shit," Kent brushed his fingers down Corey's upper arm and along the side of his ribs.

Corey caught his wrist with one hand and pulled Kent down on top of him. He buried his face in the crook of his boyfriend's neck. "I'm already so stressed out, I thought I could handle it, but if word gets out I really have no clue what to do..." Corey hugged him tightly.

"Hey, woah! Are you crying?" Kent squirmed when he felt hot tears against his shoulder. "It'll be okay. If anyone can handle this, it's you. I'm serious,"

"I'm so scared..."

Yeah, me too. But you've got this, trust me."

"Oh god, don't be nice to me right now, that just makes it worse."

"Does it help if I call you 'shithead' and remind you that your morning breath is rank?"

"It does," Corey said with a small chuckle. "Thanks," his breath sounded a little shaky.

"Fuck. Come here!" Kent manoeuvred them both so he could kiss Corey. He had stopped crying, but his cheeks still tasted salty as Kent trailed kisses up to his temple and then down his neck. Corey was always so happy and easygoing, it bothered Kent to see him upset, and crying was unbearable. "What can I do?" He whispered against the older man's collarbone.

"What?"

"How can I help you feel better?"

Corey responded with a long kiss. "You're so good to me."

"What the hell? I'm a total asshole to you," Kent grinned into their next kiss.

"Only like, 95% of the time. Don't sell yourself short," Corey replied and they both laughed. He shifted his hips beneath Kent and grinned. "You're getting hard."

"Sorry, force of habit."

"No, it's good. I want to. Do you?"

"Will it help you feel better?"

Corey nipped at Kent's bottom lip. "Mmhmm..."

They were interrupted twenty five minutes later by Jack's incoming skype call. "Shit. It's already after 7:00..."

Corey groaned from the pressure as Kent leaned over to grab his laptop from the nightstand. "Ah! Wait! You're not seriously going to-!"

"Shh... What if he hears you?" Kent steadied his laptop on Corey's back to open it, then lifted it up so that only his neck and face would be visible when he answered the call. "Kinda busy, Zimms. Call you back in five minutes," he disconnected before Jack had a chance to react.

"Hah! Do you think he knows?"

"Not sure. Bittle lives in a different town, he might not be getting laid regularly enough to recognize the signs."

"You're such a dick. Ah!" Corey gasped. "Wait, pull out a sec. I want to switch," he rolled over onto his back and moaned when Kent slid back inside.

"Better?"

"Yeah," Corey pulled him down to kiss him again and again. "Much better. I love you."

"I lov-" Kent stopped mid sentence when Corey's eyes brightened. "Shut up. I didn't say it."

The dark haired man chuckled. "Yeah, _sure_..."

They finally called Jack back ten minutes later. The two men sat in bed looking pleasantly disheveled, but fully clothed at least. "Hey, Zimms. Sorry about that."

"It's fine."

"We were busy when you called back," Kent grinned mischievously.

"I know. It's fine."

"Busy fucking."

Jack sighed heavily. "The classy thing would be not drawing attention to it..."

Corey laughed. "Is classy a word you've _ever_ associated with Parson?"

"Good point."

Kent cleared his throat and got down to business. "So, what did they say in that meeting?"

"It was mostly about asking someone to mediate if we have a problem with a teammate or staff member. Also warning us about making personal attacks and using derogatory language or slurs."

Kent looked over at Corey, hopeful. "See? That's not so bad. Looks like it was just a general reminder. It was probably long overdue, anyway."

Corey exhaled as some of the tension visibly left his body. "Yeah."

"How are you doing, Henderson?" Jack asked, slight concern on his face. 

"It's been a weird week. The team has been mostly okay with everything, but to be honest, I don't know if that will change once I actually get back to the locker room and playing games. I was really worried about being traded -- especially after the head coach said they were considering the possibility of moving up my surgery -- but it looks like Wallace is in more trouble for what he said than I am for hitting him. Turns out my GM's daughter is a lesbian and he took a personal interest in the things Wall-E had been saying to me."

"What? You didn't tell me _that_ part. Which daughter? Lily?" 

"I don't know. Stephanie didn't specify," Corey shrugged. He glanced back at the screen where Jack was checking something on his phone. "The latest to come out of the gossip is that Wallace got in trouble for something like this once already back in juniors."

Jack looked back up at the screen. "Sorry, I'm still listening, I promise. I'm just getting some texts from Bittle. He says hello," he put his phone down and focussed properly. "Let's hope Wallace  _does_ get traded."

"Hey, do you think I could get Bittle's number from you?" Corey asked. "He was a lot of fun last week. Really nice guy."

Jack frowned. Bitty had asked him to get Corey's contact information for him a day earlier. Corey seemed like a nice guy, and he trusted Bitty of course, but Jack could not fight the twinge of jealously he felt with mere logic. "I suppose..."

Kent laughed at Jack's obvious apprehension. " _Seriously_ , Zimms? This guy is so fucking in love with me, it's _embarrassing_. You don't have to worry about him making a move on your boy."

"Still _completely_  one-sided, too. Right?" Corey whispered to Kent and playfully nudged his arm.

"That's right," Kent grinned back at him. "But really, Jack. If I have to hear about the humidity in Georgia versus the dry heat of the Las Vegas desert _**one** more time_ I will fucking lose it. _Please_ give him Bittle's number."

"It really is _so_ humid. I don't understand how anyone could-" Jack started to recount his experience in Madison, but Kent promptly, and angrily, cut him off. 

"No! _No_ , Zimmermann! No fucking way, no! I swear to god I will pitch my laptop across the _goddamned room_ if you continue that sentence."

"I don't talk about the weather _that_  much. Don't be so dramatic," Corey laughed.

Kent shook his head. "You bring it up literally _every_  fucking time someone mentions the heat. I'm serious. Ask Shanks, he will totally back me up on this."

The three men chatted on skype for a few more minutes, with Jack finally providing Bitty's phone number for Corey. Kent entered it into his phone as well, just in case he ever needed it. With that done, they said their goodbyes and Kent ended the call. He set his laptop back on his nightstand as Corey settled back down into the bed. "We really should shower. Especially you."

"I know, but I'm so sleepy still..." Corey smiled and buried his face in his pillow. 

"Want me to go first, then?"

"I'd rather you come back to bed for a couple of hours and shower later..."

Kent bent down and gave him a quick kiss before crawling out of bed. "I won't be able to rest properly if I stink of sweat and everything, you know that. I'll be quick."

"Okay," Corey smiled and stretched across Kent's bed like a starfish. For the first time in days, he felt like maybe things would turn out okay.

That feeling did not last for long.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Kent takes his playlists too literally. You don't need to sing a song about singing in the shower while you're in the shower, bro. Also, he does so while completely ignoring what the rest of the song is about... Then wonders why Corey seems so confident that Kent loves him despite never saying it.  
> In case you were wondering, the second song on Kent's 'taking a shower' playlist is "Dear Future Husband" by Meghan Trainor, which he insists is because "it's catchy, and fun to sing in the shower." (Subtle, Kent. Real fucking subtle. Seems like Zimmermann isn't the only hockey robot to come out of the Q lol.)  
> Fun note: that was the song Kent was in the middle of singing when he noticed the empty bottle of his expensive shampoo and let out a whole string of curse words that his potential future mother-in-law would not approve of.
> 
> Oh, and what was with that ominous ending to this chapter??? I know, right? Hm... We'll have to wait and see, I guess.


	7. Chapter 7

It was not until Corey was watching the Aces play in Los Angeles on TV the following night that the proverbial shit hit the fan. The decision had come down earlier that day about the disciplinary actions that would be taken against both Evan Wallace and Corey for their post-game fight, and the sportscasters discussed it at length between periods.

Corey was given a one game suspension for breaking Evan's nose, which he was currently serving at home in Las Vegas, rather than being considered a "healthy scratch" as he had been for their past two games. He would be back in the lineup for their next game, while whether or not his ankle surgery would be moved up was still being debated. Nobody within the Aces was expressly saying it, but Corey felt that it would hinge on how his team handled his return to the locker room.

Evan, on the other hand, was given a three game suspension, and instructed to give a public apology, as well as undergo sensitivity training. His suspension had also started that day, with the excuse that his past two missed games had been solely due to his injury, and did not count towards his suspension. There were negotiations in progress for being traded before the deadline at the end of the month, but with one week left, nothing had been finalized as of yet.

Corey sat on Kent's couch with Kit curled up and purring in his lap, and watched the panel of four sportscasters deep in a debate about his life. He had gone over earlier in the day to feed Kit, and stayed well into the evening.

"I'm not _defending_  what the guy did, but the punishment doesn't seem fair. He says a bad word and gets suspended for three games, meanwhile Henderson breaks his nose and gets off relatively easy with a one game suspension? You're supposed to be a team, on _and_ off the ice. I don't care what you call me, I'm not punching a teammate."

"Well, it's my understanding that Wallace threw the first punch."

"And Henderson shoved him first. My point still stands. Look, if this had been on the ice against another team the results would have been very different. Telling a guy off is no big deal, but if you punch him and he bleeds, guess what? You're getting a five minute major. I don't see why those rules don't also apply off the ice? Blood is worse than a bad word or two, hands down."

"Okay, but Wallace didn't tell Henderson off, he called him a homophobic slur. There's a big difference in my books."

"I got in an argument with one of my teammates back in the day. He called me an A-word, I didn't slug him for it. Henderson should've stepped away and cooled off. Who wants a guy like that on their team who will take a swing at you because he feels slighted by some locker room comment?"

"It wasn't some passing comment, Henderson was provoked with a personal attack. You don't get it. I don't care someone calls me the A-word, but if someone comes at me with a _racist_  comment, then we're gonna have a problem."

"Exactly!"

"Guys, I'm not saying that Wallace wasn't _wrong_ , but if he gets three games, Henderson should get _at least_ that too. Besides, Wallace is what? Twenty-two? Twenty-three? Kids make mistakes. Let him off with a warning or something the first time."

"But this _isn't_ the first time. He was accused of saying the same kind of thing back in juniors. Nothing was proven and he got away with it. I think this recent incident is proof enough that the old accusation was true. He had a room full of witnesses this time around. You can't use 'he didn't know any better' as an excuse, _it's 2016_."

Corey took a deep breath and exhaled. At least it seemed like he had a majority of the support. He scratched Kit behind her ear and took a sip of his beer. Momentarily distracted by Kit's resumed purring, he nearly missed the next comment.

"What about Henderson? If Wallace has to apologize for using the word in the first place, shouldn't Henderson have to explain himself as to why he was _so_  offended by the implication? Maybe he should go to that sensitivity training too."

"Well, maybe he's _actually_ gay. The guy's not married, and he doesn't have any girlfriend as far as I know. That would explain an awful lot here, right?"

Corey's heart sank. There it was. He had thought he was fine with the possibility of being outed in the NHL, but now that the reality was hitting him, he was not so sure. "Shit..." His cell phone vibrated on the arm of the couch and he grabbed it. Could it be Kent? Impossible. He would not be able to text until well after the game ended, and would have no idea what the sportscasters had just said.

Bitty: Are you watching the game?  
Corey: Yeah. Did you hear what they said?  
Bitty: They don't have any proof yet, don't worry.  
Corey: Yet.  
Corey: Shit. I don't know what I'm gonna do...  
Bitty: You might not need to do anything. Just because someone made a comment on TV doesn't mean that you need to say anything publicly.  
Corey: No. It's happening. There's no way this is going away.  
Corey: It's been almost a week and people are still digging things up.  
Corey: What's next? Are they going to track down the boy I kissed at summer camp?  
Bitty: I'm really sorry this is happening to you.   
Bitty: Can I help somehow? Or Jack? Do you have his number?  
Corey: No, but Kent has it.  
Corey: Sorry, I don't think I can handle talking to anyone right now.   
Corey: I think I'm gonna go to bed and pretend this was all bad dream. I'll deal with it in the morning.  
Corey: Thanks for checking in on me. Goodnight Bittle.  
Bitty: Okay... Please text me if you need someone to talk to.  
Bitty: Maybe it will be good to get some rest... It will be okay.

Corey turned off the TV and curled up in Kent's bed. He just wanted this whole ordeal to be over. It was wrong of him to ever think coming out in the NHL would be anything but a disaster. There was no end in sight. Maybe it would be a good thing to have his surgery as soon as possible, at least that way he could hide from the public eye for a while.

******

Kent yawned as he entered his apartment. He was tired, but there was no time to sleep just yet. Kent was stopping at home briefly to change clothes on his way to Corey's apartment to check on him. He had tried texting twice back in Los Angeles before his flight left LAX and again once he landed at McCarran, and still had received no replies from Corey. Normally he would not worry, but the text messages he had received from Jack during the game had brought a lot of old worries home.

Jack: I just got a call from Bittle. Looks like they were talking on TV about Henderson being gay during your game tonight.  
Jack: He said Henderson's texts sounded like he was upset. He's really worried.  
Jack: And honestly Kenny, he looked really stressed out during that skype call yesterday. It wasn't until I saw how relieved he was to hear about my meeting that I recognized how tense he was before.   
Jack: Are you sure he's okay with this?  
Jack: You need to check on him. I don't like how this sounds at all. When are you getting back to Vegas?  
Kent: The team took the bus. We're not driving out until tomorrow morning, and it takes about 4 hrs. Probably around 10am?  
Kent: How concerned should I be about this?  
Jack: I'm not sure. You know Henderson a lot better than I do... but it makes me very uneasy.  
Kent: I'll catch a flight tonight.

Kent entered his bedroom and swung his bag to toss it onto his bed, barely catching himself before letting go. " _Jesus Christ!_ Corey?!" He dropped his bag to the floor. "I did _not_  expect to see you **here**."

Corey had jolted away when Kent had yelled, and now shielded his eyes with one hand from the light that poured in through the open bedroom door. "What time is it?"

"Almost 1:00am."

"I thought the bus wasn't leaving until the morning..."

"It's not. I caught the last flight out," Kent sat down on the edge of his bed.

"Why?"

"I... I was worried about you. Are you okay?"

Corey buried his face in Kent's pillow. "No."

"What can I do?"

"Nothing," Corey scoffed bitterly into the pillow. "And neither can I. I can't... I can't do this. I don't understand... Why won't they just _**stop?**_ The only thing I've ever been good at is hockey. The only thing I've ever wanted to do is play. I know my ankle is a ticking clock. I don't have a lot of years left in me, so why won't they just leave me the fuck alone and let me have what little I can get?"

Kent stroked his back. "You're back in the lineup for the next game. You still get to play..."

"Unless they schedule my surgery so that the team doesn't have to deal with a fucking homo in their locker room for the rest of the year... You were right. This is going to end my career, one way or another..."

"I have been wrong on occasion, you know..." Kent joked to lighten to mood. It did not work as well as he hoped. "Maybe it will be fine. You were right -- the only thing that has changed in the locker room between _before_ you came out to them and _now_ is that the guys all know."

"Yeah, well, that's the only part that matters."

"What can I do?" Kent asked again. "How can I help? I'll do anything. What if I came out to the team too?"

"You don't want to do that."

"No, but if it will help..."

Corey shook his head. "Don't. Not for my sake," he turned onto his side and reached up with one hand to touch Kent's cheek. "How am I any better than them if I force you out when you're not ready? I can't do that to you. There's no point, anyway..." He dropped his hand back down onto the bed with a sigh.

"Then what _should_ I do? You're falling apart, Corey. I need you to tell me how I can help you. I can't fuck this up _again!_ " Kent leapt to his feet and paced the room, increasingly agitated.

"I'm not going to kill myself..."

"I would _love_ to believe you, but you're scaring the _**hell**_ out of me right now. If even _Jack_  can tell something is wrong after only meeting you once, then what the fuck have I been missing?"

"Jack?"

"Bittle called him and Jack told me I needed to make sure you were okay. Seriously... I'm so fucking useless, I can't stand it. I can't..." Kent's voice cracked and it was only then that he noticed he was crying. "Shit..."

"You don't have to worry about me, honestly. I'm just having a bad day at the end of a very bad week..."

"Of course I'm gonna fucking worry! I love you, you asshole!" Kent shouted at him. "I... _Fuck_. I love you, okay? I suck at emotions and shit, I know. I'm sorry, but... I love you. I'm not just saying that out of pity or something either. I know this is probably the worst fucking timing and there have been a thousand moments better than this one for me to tell you, but it's true. I need you to be okay, because... I need _you_."

"Kent...?"

"Shut up for a second, I'm on a roll. Let me say everything before I lose my nerve," Kent squeezed his eyes shut and sat back down on his bed. "I've been in hockey-robot mode for a long time and nothing else in my life really felt _worth_ it... I was just going along with what I thought I was _supposed_ to want, what everyone expected of me... Until you came along. Fuck, Corey... You're the best part of every day. I need-"

There was a rustling sound of the sheets and then suddenly Corey's lips were on his. "Shh..." Corey kissed him again and pulled him down onto the bed. "I'm right here."

"I'm supposed to be the one comforting you..."

"You are," Corey wrapped his arms around Kent and entwined their legs, shimmying his body down lower on the bed so that his head rested against Kent's chest. "This is what I need right now," he could hear his boyfriend's heartbeat racing inside his chest. "Just hold me for a while."

"Okay..." Kent wrapped one arm around Corey's shoulder while his other hand absent-mindedly toyed with his thick black hair.

"Can I stay here tonight?"

"What? Of course! Like I'd fucking let you go home alone tonight, idiot!"

Corey let out a weak chuckle. "I love you too."

"Yeah, yeah. I know. Go to sleep."

"What do you think everyone is going to be saying tomorrow?"

Kent sighed. "I don't know. It doesn't matter. Whatever happens... I'm with you, remember?"

"Right."

******

Corey played during the next game, and while the atmosphere in the locker room was unusually quiet at first, Cameron and Brzezinski did their best to break the initial tension. Soon, it was business as usual.

The rumours ran rampant over the following days. The paparazzi did their best to track down Corey's ex-girlfriends for comments, and they both declined, much to his relief.

Unfortunately, photos taken from the previous weekend in Providence were now fueling wild speculation. Bitty was the first to become aware of the situation, as he woke up one morning to find the comment section of his vlog flooded with questions about whether or not he was dating Corey Henderson. Evidently, a few snapshots of Corey talking and laughing with an openly gay vlogger was enough fuel for a media firestorm, despite the fact that they were with two other people at the time.

"Did Kent Parson and Jack Zimmermann play matchmaker for their gay best friends?" Corey read aloud from one of the articles as he sat on Kent's balcony.

"This is getting ridiculous. You haven't even confirmed that you're gay and they're already sticking you into hypothetical relationships. And with _Bittle_ of all people!" Kent huffed.

"None of the NHL players involved -- including Henderson -- could be reached for comment, however, Eric Bittle continues to deny any relationship with the hockey star. 'He is a very nice man, but I assure you that we are only friends. We met for the first time that night while having dinner with mutual friends,' a statement on his vlog reads."

" _Mutual friends_ indeed..."

Corey looked up at him and grinned for the first time that afternoon. "Oh my god. Are you jealous?"

"What? Of course not!"

"Would you rather he said 'our boyfriends are long-time friends who also used to date each other and only recently reconciled, which led to the weirdest double-date ever?' I doubt it," Corey chuckled.

"It doesn't even make sense. Why the hell would anyone try to set up a couple who live on opposite sides of the country?"

"Is _that_ really the part that's bothering you? _**Really?**_ "

"Fuck off."

Corey laughed, then looked back down at his phone, slowly frowning the more he read. "This is awful. Maybe I _should_ say something. Just come out publicly already. There's no reason Bittle should have been roped into this to begin with. At least we have PR teams to sideline any questions, but he has to face all this shit himself. It's not fair to the kid."

"Yeah, it's shitty, not gonna deny that, but... Are you sure you want to come out right now? If it's too much pressure..."

"I feel worse that innocent people are dealing with the backlash because of me," Corey sighed.

"Maybe you should lay off those trashy articles for a while. Take a break. Reading them is only going to make you feel worse."

Corey clicked on a related article promising to reveal 'a new development in the gay hockey saga' and his heart sank. "Shit. Shit, shit, shit, shit, shit!"

"What the hell? What?"

"Someone recognized Bittle in a photo with Bad Bob from the Falconers game back at Christmas. People are saying shit about him and Zimmermann now."

"Like what?"

"Well, they were together with us at that restaurant, and Zimmermann's dad has his arm around Bittle at the game... Hey, those people on the other side must be Bittle's parents. Holy crap he looks just like them," Corey showed the picture to Kent. "Anyway, it looks like Bittle has talked about him a lot online in the past and now people are wondering if the mystery boyfriend he mentions sometimes is actually Zimmermann."

"Well, they're not _wrong_..."

"Shit. This is all my fault," Corey stared at his phone and slowly shook his head. "I know he was planning to come out anyways, but to drag them both into this...?"

"It's my fault those pictures even exist in the first place. I was the one who got them following us when I said I was going for drinks with Zimms. I was also the one who asked to go for dinner with him and Bittle in the first place and brought you with me to meet them."

"It was your idea to bring me?"

"Jack's actually. It was his idea to tell you about my past with him too. He said I should tell you if you were important to me..." Kent chuckled to undercut the emotional implication. He may have been slow to understand the nature of their relationship, but he had known how important Corey was to him for a long time.

Corey smiled, the 'important' comment not lost on him. Under normal circumstances he would have taken the opportunity to chirp Kent, but there were bigger issues at hand. "What should I do? Can you get Jack on skype, maybe? I need to apologize to him."

"I'll try. Come inside," Kent sought out his laptop and they sat down on the couch together.

"Parse? What's up?" Jack asked as the video connected. "And Henderson?"

"We owe you an apology," Kent started. "I don't know if you've been following this so-called 'news' but-"

"We have. Believe me," Jack did not look impressed.

A voice spoke up from off screen. "It's not their fault, honey. You know this is the last thing that any of us would've wanted," Bitty joined Jack, curling up against his side with a cup of hot cocoa in his hands. "Hi boys," he smiled as he took a careful first sip.

"Bittle! I am so sorry about all of this, but especially for you. You don't deserve to get caught up in this PR nightmare with nothing in place to shield you. Has it been bad?" Corey grimaced.

Bitty sighed softly. "Well, I made my social media accounts private for a while. So far nobody has shown up at my school, but I'm not sure if that will change once they run out of the other ways to reach me. It's not your fault those reporters are digging around and jumping to their own conclusions. I _do_ wish they had asked my permission before announcing me to the country as Eric Bittle the 'openly gay vlogger'... I mean, _sure_ I discuss being gay on my vlog sometimes or Twitter... But my aunts and uncles, and dear lord, _my moo maw_ do **_not_** follow me there. I know they were going to find out eventually, but I expected I would tell them myself -- or at the very least, my parents would -- rather than find out from the TV or some town gossip..."

"See?" Jack frowned.

"It's my fault we all even went out that night," Kent replied. "I'm sorry too, Bittle."

Bitty gave him a small smile. "It's not your fault either."

Jack sighed. "Yeah. As far as any rumours about Bits and I, it could have come up at anytime. Aside from the two of you being with us at that dinner, everything else could have been dug up whenever. Frankly, I'm a little surprised it's taken this long. I thought some rumour was going to start at Christmas."

"What are you going to do?" Kent asked him.

"I have a meeting with George and the PR team tomorrow and we'll figure out a plan from there," Jack absent-mindedly rubbed his hand up and down Bitty's upper arm. "I'll have to come out to my team before anything goes public though, at least. My teammate Serge already knows, but he's the only one."

"What are you both going to do?" Bitty asked the other couple. "Are you going to come out publicly, Kent?"

"I..." Kent swallowed down his initial fearful reaction. "I don't know. I mean, with the way things are going, I might not have a choice either way."

"I told you I would deny everything. I can say you're just my best friend like I did with the team..." Corey turned his head to look at Kent, but his suggestion did not bring the relief he had expected. "What's wrong?"

"That somehow feels worse..." Kent surprised even himself when he admitted it out loud. It was true. The thought of hiding behind a 'friend' label had become increasingly unbearable over the past month, since being properly defined as a couple. He loved Corey, and he was not ashamed of _him_. Saying they were only friends felt like he was disrespecting the most important person in his life.

Ideally, it would not come into question and they could continue as they had been until now, but Kent knew that was next to impossible. The wheels were already in motion and this so-called 'scandal' was not going away. Corey would come out publicly, as would Jack, and once Jack revealed his relationship with Bitty it would be Kent's move. He did not want Corey to have to face the scrutiny that would follow on his own.

"What are you thinking?" Corey grabbed his attention back to the current conversation.

"I think... I'm going to do it..." Kent was still bewildered by the words he was uttering. "I mean... Right?"

"Don't do it if you're not sure," his boyfriend warned.

"He's right. There's no going back after this," Jack added.

Kent looked back at the screen with a small grin. "It would be a pretty big step, eh Zimms?"

Jack chuckled, while the other two men sat oblivious to their inside joke. "Yeah."

"I'll explain later," Kent whispered to Corey. 

Jack's phone vibrated next to his laptop and Bitty reached over to grab it for him, careful not to spill his cocoa. "It's your mom," Bitty said as he read the sender of the texts.

Jack took his phone and quickly checked what it was about. "Shit..."

"What's wrong?" Bitty asked, his brow slightly crinkled with worry.

"Okay, well..." he spoke clearly so that Kent and Corey would also hear what he was about to say. "It looks like my dad is going to be a guest commentator on Sports Central tonight during the Montreal game. He just received the talking points for the night, and I'm one of them. Or rather, more specifically, Bittle is..." 

"Oh god. This keeps getting more and more out of hand..." Kent groaned.

"According to my mom, 'he is livid' right now."

"Is he still doing the show?" Bitty asked.

Jack texted his mom back and the four men waited silently for Alicia's reply. "She says that he _is_ , and that we should watch."

They ended their Skype call a few minutes later and Kent immediately picked up his cell phone. He chewed nervously on his bottom lip as he scrolled through his contacts and selected a number to dial.

"Who are you calling? You should think about it a little more until you're sure you're ready -- you better not be calling one of the PR people."

"I'm not. I'm calling Bob Zimmermann," Kent put the phone to his ear as it rang and stood up from the couch to pace the floor. He jolted as the call connected. "Hi. Bob?"

"Little Kenny Parson. What a surprise, you calling me. It's been a few months. How've you been, son?"

Kent smiled and let out a quiet chuckle as some of his tension dissipated. "I've been pretty good. Um, you?"

"Wonderful. Jack told me over Christmas that you boys had finally reconciled properly. I'm so happy to hear that."

"Yeah, uh, _actually_... We were skyping just a few minutes ago-"

"Fantastic!" Bob exclaimed happily, a far cry from the 'livid' man Kent had been worried would answer the phone.

"I'm really sorry about all of this. Everything keeps snowballing and now even you have been pulled into it," Kent spoke quickly. "Jack said you've been asked to talk about Bittle tonight on TV. None of this would have happened if I had been more careful. Photographers wouldn't have followed us to the restaurant if I hadn't messed up during my interview that night, and going out for dinner was my idea in the first place. Even Corey wouldn't have gotten in that fight in the first place if it weren't for me. I-"

"Stop it. You can't keep blaming yourself for the actions of others, Kenny. We've been through this. Besides, if you ask me, it sounds like Evan Wallace got what he deserved. I would have hit the brat too, tell Henderson that for me."

Kent laughed and Corey raised an eyebrow. "He says Wall-E's a brat who deserved it and he would have hit him too," he explained to his boyfriend before turning his attention back to the phone call.

"Henderson is with you right now?"

"Oh, uh, yeah... He is."

"I remember you introducing him when we came to see your game a few months back. He seems like a nice guy."

"He is."

"Good," Bob chuckled knowingly. "Listen Kenny, I appreciate the call, but you don't have to apologize for anything. Henderson shouldn't worry either, though I am sorry for what he has had to deal with lately. Well, that goes for _both_ of you."

"Thanks Bob," Kent smiled and tried not to laugh as Corey began poking him in the side to get attention. He swatted Corey's hand away and walked to the dining room but was followed. "Are you really going to do that show tonight?"

"You bet, kiddo. I'm actually about to leave the house. Puck drops in an hour."

"What are- Get away from me you fucking weirdo, I'm on the phone!" Kent shouted mid-sentence with a laugh. "Uh, sorry. _Really_ sorry..." He apologized to Bob while swatting at Corey again.

Bob gave a hearty laugh. "I've got to go, but you should tune in tonight. Tell that new boyfriend of yours to watch as well. Talk to you soon, Kenny."

"R-right. Um, bye..." Kent hung up the phone.

"What's up?" Corey asked when he saw his boyfriend's shocked facial expression.

"He just referred to you as my 'new boyfriend'..."

"So?"

"Jack wouldn't tell him something like that without asking me first. Which means, he figured it out on his own, which _also_  means... He probably knows I've fucked his son. Oh god, how can I ever look him in the eye again?" 

Corey burst into laughter. "You're worried about _that?_  What are you planning to do when you meet _**my**_  parents next month?" He followed Kent back to the living room.

"Oh fuck. Yeah sorry, that's not gonna happen anymore. Can't do it," he let out a yelp when Corey suddenly wrapped his arms around his waist and wrestled him down onto the couch. "What are y-?!" Corey answered his question by kissing him before Kent had finished asking it. Kent laughed when he had full use of his own mouth again. "Ugh. You're so annoying! Get off me, asshole. Bob said we should watch the Montreal game tonight too. I'm not sure what he's going to say, but..." He fumbled around on the coffee table with one hand trying to find the TV remote.

"When does it start?"

"He said puck drops in an hour."

"Pfft! So we have an hour, then... What to do...?" Corey pretended to think about it, but he was already removing his own shirt.

"What to do, indeed..." Kent took the free moment to flip to the channel that the Montreal game would eventually air on, in case they lost track of time. 

******

The conversation with Bob Zimmermann during the first intermission had stayed focussed on hockey-related topics, but a couple minutes into the second intermission, the host shifted the discussion. "Well Bob, you can probably guess the next question I'm going to ask..." The host began, as two photos flashed up on the screen behind them -- one was the photo of Bob and Bitty at Jack's game, the other was of the four young men out for dinner in Providence. "Some photos surfaced recently in light of the Corey Henderson scandal that involve your son and this young man in particular. What-"

"I'm going to stop you right there, Mike. I do have a few things to say about this. I'm only going to say this _once_ , so listen closely everybody at home _and_  in the studio," Bob cut off the host before he was able to ask his question. "First of all, the Bittles are dear family friends. We met when visiting our sons while they were students at Samwell. Where Eric -- a wonderful young man -- is _**still**_  a student. He should be focussing on his studies, **not** on this ridiculous media frenzy picking apart his life. Eric should not be punished like this simply for befriending my son a couple of years ago.

"Which brings me to Corey Henderson and his so-called 'scandal' -- the only _scandalous_ thing here is how you're treating these young men. Whether or not he is gay is not my business, nor anyone else's business. However, _if_ he is, this has all been an incredibly disrespectful invasion of privacy. Whether someone has a vlog with a few thousand followers or is part of a team with hundreds of thousands of fans -- these young men are still _real_ people with _real_ lives that you are interfering with for your own entertainment," Bob Zimmermann held up his index finger to keep the host silent when he was about to interject.

"I'm not done. As I'm sure you know, I have been a vocal supporter of 'You Can Play' for a number of years now. Obviously it would be exciting to have some out players in the NHL, but whether or not someone decides to come out and _when_ is deeply personal, and you don't get to decide that for them -- _especially_ not for the sake of a few hits to your website. The events of the past week have been _**shameful**_. We should be focussed on hockey, not this bizarre gay witch hunt."

"I- uh..." The host stammered.

"Now, if you want to discuss my son's stellar hockey performance, or Corey Henderson's impressive record, or Eric Bittle's skills for that matter -- because for all the digging that has been done into his life these past couple days, nobody has bothered to mention that he too is a _fantastic_ player on the Samwell hockey team -- I am _all_ ears. If you want to speculate on their personal lives then I will take my leave."

"So you're saying you wouldn't mind at all if your only son and rising star of the NHL was gay?"

Bob huffed a disappointed sigh and shook his head. "I'm not dignifying that idiotic question with an answer. We're done here," he removed the microphone from his lapel and walked off the set without another word. The stunned host left to stumble through a cue to go to commercial long before the ten minute segment was due to end.

Parse: Well good news is you don't have to worry about Corey aiming for Bittle anymore.  
Parse: Pretty sure he wants to marry your dad now, tho.  
Parse: Lol!  
Jack: Haha!  
Parse: Honestly, So do I lol  
Parse: What do ya say, Zimms? Want me to be your stepfather?  
Jack: That is a complete nightmare.  
Parse: Well, it's either me or Corey. Take your pick.  
Parse: My apologies to your mom, but this is happening.  
Jack: ...  
Parse: Lol!  
Parse: Bittle must be happy that his future father-in-law just went to bat for him AND called him a fantastic hockey player on international TV.  
Parse: Fuck that was fantastic. Definitely gonna go viral. Bet people didn't expect the 'Bad' in Bad Bob meant 'totally fucking badass'  
Jack: Hahaha yeah. He's pretty great.  
Parse: Fuck yeah. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I thought that this was going to end at 7 chapters, but it looks like we have one more to go! (Actually, when I first had the idea for this fic I had assumed I would end it somewhere after the double date. Hahaha naïve!)  
> On a related note to the chapter, how disappointing that while researching what an NHL player would hypothetically receive as punishment for a homophobic slur, a real-world example reared its ugly head... Here's to hoping for a brighter future for any IRL NHL players who will come out one day. 
> 
> Anyway, I hope you enjoyed this chapter! (Kent FINALLY said the L word in the most swear-laden confession ever lol) Let me know what you think!


	8. Chapter 8

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Have you heard "In Common" by Alicia Keys? I heard her sing it on SNL last night and it made me think of Parse (well, Parse in this fic)

"Watch Bad Bob Zimmermann completely shut down questions about son Jack's sexuality and Corey Henderson's 'so-called scandal'," Cameron scrolled through the headlines on his phone, reading them aloud. "Bad Bob accuses media of 'bizarre gay witch hunt' in the NHL."

"I knew it would go viral. That was one of the first things I texted Zimms after seeing it. Right after asking if he would let me be his stepdad," Kent laughed.

"Dude!" Corey exclaimed.

"What? I gave him the option of having you as a potential stepdad too."

"What did he say to that?"

"Nothing. Which is better than the 'total nightmare' response that I got. I think he's still a tad nervous that you get along so well with Bittle."

Cameron looked up from his phone. "Is that true then? Zimmermann and that guy from his university?"

"Shit. Uh..."

"Fuck, Kent. Watch what you say. Thank god it's just Shanks."

"You're right. I wasn't thinking. At least it's all being made public next week anyway," Kent shrugged.

"You won't tell anyone, right Shanks?"

"Me? No way. After seeing the shit you've had to deal with the past couple weeks, I'm never talking about anyone ever again," Cameron said as he went back to scrolling on his phone. "Then again, if it creates another chance for 'Bad Bob' to break the internet again..." All three men laughed. "Seriously this is so fucking fantastic I can't stand it. I just want to loop the clip all day long."

It had been a few days since Bob Zimmermann had made his TV appearance, but the internet was still buzzing. Corey had met with the PR team for the Aces, and they had agreed that if he were to come out of the closet and publicly announce that he was gay, that sooner would be better than later. The response to Bad Bob's statement had been overwhelming positive, and Corey planned to go public within the week. However, there was a more pressing issue in his mind at the moment.

"It's going to be fine, you know..." Kent said when he noticed Corey glance at the clock on the wall for the tenth time in as many minutes. "It _has_  been better lately, right?"

"Yeah."

"Are you lying to me?"

"Of course not, _babe_. Never," Corey said with a cheeky grin.

"Gross. If you ever call me that again I'll-"

"Chop off my 'insert random body part here' while I sleep. I know, I know," he laughed. "Usually my dick. Your threats are getting boring. I know for a fact that you'd never go through with it."

"Oh? Why's that?"

"Because you like it too much."

"Me, I've had better..."

Corey playfully shoved Kent's shoulder. "Fuck off. You're such an asshole."

"Hey, guys? Still in the room," Cameron waved one hand to get their attention. "Don't start, like, making out or anything..."

"Pfft. Come on, Shanker. When has that ever happened except for that one time?" Kent laughed.

"Hey! Be nice to me! I'm here for moral support out of the goodness of my heart on the most important day of my life!" Cameron looked up from his phone.

"Don't ya think draft day was more important than turning 21?" Corey grinned.

"I've lived in Vegas for nearly two years and couldn't legally drink. I've been waiting for this day the entire time."

"And you'll spend it playing hockey, like usual."

"I'm going out _after_ the game! Are you guys coming?"

"It's probably better if I don't. If some idiot with a camera shows up, it'll ruin your fun."

"I get that, but come for the meal part at least. What about you, Captain?"

Kent grimaced. "Isn't Lewis pretty set on taking you to a strip club tonight?"

"That's only one part of the night. Just have a few drinks and we'll be out of there before you know it. Come on... I hang out with you guys more than anyone, you have to at least make an appearance. You don't even have a paparazzi excuse like Henny does. Turning 21 is a big deal, you old guys forget because it's been _so_ long."

"Oh, piss off Shanks!" Corey laughed. He turned towards his boyfriend, who appeared deep in thought. "What're you thinking about?"

"I'm considering whether or not it'd be worth it to make out with you in front of the Bellagio fountains so I could use the paparazzi excuse to avoid going to that strip club too..."

"Hah!" Corey cackled. "I'm in! Let's go."

"Not so fast, you guys..." Cameron nodded his head in the direction of the board room door as it opened.

Both men quickly stood and Corey shot Kent an apprehensive look when he was called in. Kent grabbed his wrist instead of his hand and gave it a little squeeze, followed by a pat on the shoulder with his other hand. "It'll be fine. You've got this."

"Right," Corey said with a nervous smile. "Here goes nothing."

Kent sighed when the door closed behind him. "It _will_ be fine, right?" He turned to Cameron.

"I dunno man, some of the medical staff were pretty opposed to waiting until after playoffs for his surgery in the first place. Now that there's been a sliver of possibility that it could be moved up, they might jump on their chance."

"That's what I'm worried about..."

"Think positive thoughts. Like how much ass we'll kick in tonight's game, how much fun my birthday celebration will be afterwards, and how fucking great it is that Wallace took the first flight out this morning and we'll never have to see him off the ice again."

"True," Kent smiled at the thought and sat back down in his seat. His phone buzzed from an incoming text.

Bob: What do you think of Cameron Shanker?  
Kent: What? Why?  
Bob: He just tweeted at me. Called me a "stand up bro" haha  
Kent: Oh god that's so like him  
Kent: He's an idiot, but a loveable idiot.  
Kent: He's with me right now actually. We're waiting to hear if Henderson gets to hold off on his ankle surgery.  
Bob: Sounds like a good friend.  
Kent: haha yeah. He's been a big help to us with everything lately.  
Bob: Does he know about you and Henderson?  
Kent: Yeah. He's cool with it. Only guy on the team that knows so far, actually.  
Kent: Hey, how did YOU know btw?  
Bob: Give me some credit, Kenny. I'm an old man but my mind's not quite gone yet. Haha!  
Kent: Oh god lol. You're not an old man yet.  
Bob: I guess not. Still young enough to marry, eh? ;) Hahaha!  
Kent: Jack told you??????  
Bob: Eric did.  
Kent: That sneaky little bastard...  
Kent: I'm so embarrassed. I was just joking around...  
Bob: So I don't have handsome young men lining up to marry me? Disappointing. Hahaha!  
Kent: Don't worry, I'm sure you have plenty of those without me or Corey.  
Kent: Shanker is straight but pretty sure he'd jump at the offer.  
Kent: Dude is fangirling like crazy, so embarassing lol.  
Kent: Want me to ask him for you? ;)  
Bob: Hahaha! Don't you dare.  
Bob: Good to see you can still be a pain in the ass like the old days.  
Kent: Always.

Kent chuckled to himself and looked over at Cameron. "You told Bob Zimmermann that he's a 'stand up bro?' You're such a bloody nerd."

Cameron laughed. "Well it's true! Are you stalking my Twitter?"

"No. He texted me," Kent grinned when the younger man's jaw dropped. "You _know_  that I know him, right? For like, ten years now. I was best friends with his son, I practically lived at the guy's house."

"I guess I never put the two together..." Cameron shook his head, bewildered. He noticed Kent's eyes go wide as he checked his phone again. The man looked truly shocked. "What's wrong, Captain?"

"Uh..."

Bob: Can you give Cameron Shanker my number?  
Kent: What?!!! Why???  
Kent: Bob, No! You can't! Think of Alicia!!!  
Kent: It was just a joke!!!  
Kent: Since when do you like guys??   
Kent: He's technically young enough to be your grandson, you know! No!  
Bob: Hahaha What kind of person do you take me for, Kenny?  
Bob: I have something I want to discuss with him privately.  
Bob: PROFESSIONALLY. Hahaha!  
Kent: Oh god don't do that... You scared the crap out of me.  
Bob: Clearly. Haha! So will you give him my number?  
Bob: I could go through the proper channels with the Aces, but if he's with you right now I might as well ask you.  
Kent: Can I ask why, at least?  
Bob: Not yet. I'll tell you later, or he can tell you after if he wants.  
Kent: Ok...

"Shanks, listen up. Bob Zimmermann wants you to give him a call. I'm gonna give you his number, but _please_ be cool about it... And also tell me exactly what it's about after, okay?"

"What?! He wants to talk to _me?_ Why?!"

"He wouldn't say. _Probably_ wants to kick your ass..." Kent grinned and took Cameron's phone from his hands to enter Bob's number. "Okay. It's dialling. God speed, dude. He sounded pretty annoyed..."

"I'm going to pass out... Ah- Hello?! Mr. Zimmermann, sir! I'm so sorry!" He scrambled to apologize immediately, followed by a pause. "Huh? But Parse- Oh. Well I didn't _think_  I did anything to make you mad, but-" Cameron looked over at his cackling captain. "Oh, you are _**such**_  a dick!"

"Happy birthday, Shanks!"

"It's my birthday, you're supposed to be nice to me! Just for that I'm not telling you what we talk about!" Cameron returned to his phone call and hurried down the hall out of Kent's earshot. "Oh? I'm 21 today. Thank you! It _is_  a big deal. Henny and Parse were chirping me about it. You're right, sir. He _does_  like to cause trouble..."

Kent had been grateful for the playful distraction, but now he was left alone to stare at the board room door. The meeting felt like it was taking too long. How long did it take to say 'yes, we will wait until after playoffs' or 'no, you're having your surgery now'? Kent paced the floor anxiously. The longer it took, the more he convinced himself that it was a 'no' and that Corey was arguing his case. Was the meeting exclusively about his ankle? There were still a few days left until the trade deadline...

The door opened and Kent jolted. It was only a few seconds until Corey exited the room last, but it felt much longer. " _Well?_ "

"I'm good for now," Corey smiled brightly. "It's not guaranteed for after the playoffs -- any hint of a re-injury and I'm done for the season -- but _until_ then..." He watched as the collection of bosses and medical staff disappeared down the hall.

"Oh thank god! It was taking too long, I thought they might be talking about trading you. I was so worried!" Kent eyed his smirking boyfriend suspiciously. "... What is it?"

"You _love_ me," Corey nudged his shoulder. " _ **So** much!_"

"Oh fuck off..."

"Just admit it. You've said it before."

"I'm never saying it again. Once was enough."

Corey shook his head with a grin. "Always so difficult. Do I have to wrestle it out of you?"

"Well, maybe not wrestle in the _conventional_  sense..." Kent bit his lip. "Do they need you for anything for the next couple hours?"

"What did you have in mind?"

"I need to celebrate. Right now."

" _Right_ now?"

Kent glanced down the hall to make sure nobody else was around. He hooked one finger through a belt loop on Corey's pants. "Yeah, as in immediately. Your place is closer, let's go."

"You know you're allowed to feel emotions without immediately trying to numb them with sex, right?"

"Are you turning me down?"

"Hell no," Corey whispered and leaned in for a kiss. "Wait- what about Shanks?"

Kent gave Corey's belt loop a tug and proceeded to walk down the hallway. "He's talking to Bob Zimmermann on the phone. That chatterbox won't let him go until game time. Shanker won't even notice we're gone."

******

"You had a big game today. How did it feel to get your first hat trick with the Aces franchise?"

"It felt great. I can't let Parson have all the hatty glory, you know?" Corey grinned and wiped some sweat from his brow. "It's been an all-around fantastic day."

"We heard that your ankle has been cleared by the medical staff. There was some concern over these past weeks that you needed surgery that would end your season. All healed now?"

"Well, as much as it's gonna get. Surgery is definitely in my future, but I'm glad I get the rest of the season."

"As are the Aces fans, I'm sure. You played a _fabulous_  game," the woman smiled. "Any plans to celebrate tonight?"

"Going out for dinner with a few friends and then probably heading home for a quiet night."

"Any special friend in particular?"

Corey shrugged his shoulders. "Shanker turned 21 today, so the celebrating is more for _his_ sake, but..." It was clear to him what the interviewer was trying to get him to say. While Corey did not particularly appreciate the obvious drop of the stereotypical 'fabulous' in the compliment of his game, he preferred this venue to a large press conference. "Is 'special friend' your way of asking if I'm gay? Because I am. I know most people out there have probably figured it out by now, so..."

"Oh! I, uh-"

"Yeah, so there you have it. One for the highlight reel," Corey winked at the camera. The moment was not nearly as stressful as he expected it to be, maybe because he was able to assume some control over his coming out, rather than being outed completely by someone else. "Hey, since this is live -- I just want to offer a quick apology to the family of my friend, Eric Bittle. I'm sorry that his association with me ended up outing him to his extended family. That was an unfair amount of pressure to put on him and his parents, needing to explain something that shouldn't _need_  an explanation in the first place.

"Also, a shout out to Bad Bob Zimmermann for his supportive words the other day. I've only met the guy once, but what he said meant a lot. Alright, well, I'm gonna hit the showers and get ready. I need to buy Shanks at least one birthday drink tonight and I know the rest of the guys are probably waiting for me already."

Corey took his chance to head to the locker room, quickly stripping and hopping into the shower to make up for the time lost during his interview. "Bro, did you just come out on TV?" Brzezinski asked when Corey returned wearing a towel and began getting dressed.

"Oh. Yeah, I did."

"What?! no way!" Cameron rushed at him, but stopped a foot away. "Wait. I'll let you put on pants first, _then_  I'll hug you," he laughed, and true to his word, pulled Corey in for a bear hug as soon as he was partially dressed. "Try into steal the spotlight on my birthday, you fucker?"

"If I buy you a drink, will that make up for it?" Corey laughed as he was squeezed.

"Buy me _two_ ," Cameron slapped his back as he let go. "Hurry up! Limo's gonna be here in fifteen minutes."

Corey hurriedly got ready and walked out with the rest of the guys to the waiting stretch Hummer. Kent pulled him back momentarily as they waited to climb into the large vehicle. "Hey... Are you okay? Why tonight?" The blond asked.

Corey smiled. "I feel great. Everything I've been so worried about... It's done. And it's _okay_. This whole thing has been such a mess, but I was able to take some control of it finally today. No more stupid rumours or having to do a press conference... I'm so relieved! This may be one of the best days of my life. I just want to celebrate!"

" _Celebrate_ , you say?" Kent smirked.

"Not your kind of celebrating. Or, well- not right _now_. Definitely later."

Kent laughed. "Are you sticking with us for the whole night, or still planning to duck out after dinner?" He asked as they queued up to get in the Hummer. 

"Depends. If I'm spotted at the restaurant then I'll call it an early ni- whoa! Little crowded in here, huh?"

"It's supposed to fit 14 people," Cameron reasoned.

"Maybe 14 regular people. Only 11 big hockey players. Or ten big hockey players and little Parser," Brzezinski teased.

"Holy shit it is a little squished in here, huh?" Kent was the last one in.

"You can sit on my lap, Captain," Corey teased.

Kent squeezed in between Corey and Brzezinski. "Fuck off, both of you."

While the bottle of celebratory champagne made its way towards them, Kent discreetly pressed his knee against Corey's, like he had over a year ago on their way back from the pub on Valentine's Day. Corey let out a soft chuckle and took out his cell phone as he returned the pressure with his own leg.

Corey: You love me so fucking much ;)  
Corey: Bet you didn't expect all this a year ago.  
Kent: Definitely not.  
Corey: To which part?  
Kent: Both.

Corey laughed out loudly and both men quickly hid their phones. Fortunately the other men with them were quickly distracted by Brzezinski, who raised his glass in a birthday toast for Cameron, and they arrived at the steakhouse in no time.

Kent sat on Corey's left side during the meal, so they could playfully nudge each other's feet under the table without him having to worry about hurting Corey's bad right ankle. Kent looked up when Cameron said something to him. "Hm?"

"I said that I never realized that Bob Zimmermann was the one who calls you 'Kenny.' No wonder you don't like anyone else calling your that."

"Well, a few people do..." Corey cleared his throat and promptly took a big bite of his steak. Kent kicked his foot beneath the table.

"Like my mom and my best friend," Kent clarified.

"I thought Henny was your best friend."

"My _childhood_  best friend."

"What do you call him, Henny?" Lewis, another teammate asked.

Corey smirked. "Asshole, usually."

The table full of men all laughed. "What did Bob want to talk to you about anyway?"

"No way, I'm not telling you dude. I was serious," Cameron chuckled. "That's what you get for telling me that Bob Zimmermann wanted to kick my ass and then abandoning me at the rink when you were supposed to be my ride home. You too, Henny! I offered my moral support and you bailed on me too."

"I had no clue where you were," Corey pointed out with a shrug of his shoulders.

"Neither did I, actually. You took off while on that phone call. How long did you guys end up talking anyway?"

"About an hour and a half. He's so friendly! I didn't know what to expect, but it definitely wasn't _that!_ "

"And a birthday call with Bob Zimmermann isn't enough to make up for ditching you today?" Kent laughed.

" _Almost_. Buy me a drink too and we'll be even. Henny has to pay for my meal."

"Cheeky little bastard. I was planning to anyways," Corey laughed.

******

Kent checked his phone when a text came in, happy to have any distraction from the sights around him. It was not that the women's skills were not impressive -- the job was much more physical than he had expected, and took some incredible muscle control -- but watching women pole dance at a strip club was not his ideal night out. He wished he could have gone home after the dinner like Corey had. 

Corey: How's it going?  
Kent: Shoot me. Seriously.   
Kent: There is still another half hour until the limo comes back to take us to the nightclub.  
Kent: Lewis has tried to get me a lap dance twice and I've so far avoided it. This is a nightmare.  
Corey: LMAO!  
Corey: I hope you're watching closely...  
Kent: Fuck no. Why??  
Corey: I expect a private show tonight of everything you've learned.  
Kent: Not even if it was your dying wish.  
Corey: But what am I going to do with all the $1 bills I got on my way home?  
Kent: You can choke on them.  
Kent: Besides, my moves are worth much more than a handful of singles.  
Corey: Oh really? How much more? Fives? Twenties? Fifties?  
Kent: Pfft! AT LEAST. Lol!  
Corey: Well I DO have some fifties and hundreds in my wallet... But...  
Corey: I dunno man. I think I've seen all your moves by now...  
Kent: Fuck you. You ain't seen nothing yet.  
Corey: LOL!  
Corey: I can't wait ;)

"Seriously, Parser? You're surrounded by gorgeous half-naked women and you nose is buried in your phone! Got a jealous girlfriend or something?" Lewis called to him from across the table.

"The exact opposite, actually."

"Huh?"

"My wife wasn't super thrilled about this leg of the night either," Brzezinski spoke up beside him. "But we agreed on a strict 'look but don't touch' policy. We'll be out of here soon. Have another drink and enjoy the view," he nudged Kent's shoulder.

"Yeah, don't think that's gonna happen," Kent laughed and looked back down at his phone to find a picture of over a dozen fifty and one hundred dollar bills laid out on his own bed. He should have taken his spare key back from Corey after Los Angeles. He bit his lip to hide his amused smirk.

"Why not?"

"Because I'm gay." It took a moment for Kent's words to hit his own ears. "Oh shit. Uh..."

Brzezinski burst into laughter. "Well, I wasn't expecting it like  _that_."

"Yeah, uh... Well, it's true..." Kent sighed. "I was actually planning on telling the team tomorrow after practice. I guess you got a sneak preview."

"So you and Henderson really _are_ a thing, huh?"

"Yeah. For little over a year now. Surprised?"

"Not really," Brzezinski sipped his drink. "Finally, it all makes sense."

Kent raised an eyebrow. "What does, exactly?"

"That weird-ass fight you two had while we were filming the Valentine's Day segment. Not to mention Henny's 'he's my best friend' total _**non**_ -answer when I asked if you two were dating after he came out."

"You're not shocked? Even Shanks was more surprised than this..."

"Nah. Like I said, pretty much figured it out on Valentine's Day. Bros don't fight about Valentine's plans," he laughed again. "Whatever the hell happened that weekend, I'm glad you guys worked it out."

Kent chuckled, then realized that the rest of the men at the table were watching them. "Did you guys all hear that?"

"Yeah. You were speaking at full volume. I know the music is loud and all, but come on man..."

"Oh..."

"It's okay dude. Relax."

"Yeah. Brezzy was right, it makes a lot of sense now."

"Frankly it makes more sense that you _are_  dating Henderson than saying that you're _not_. Like, you spend _all_  your time together. I mean, I love you guys and all, but this is about as much as I can handle seeing any of you outside of hockey," Lewis laughed.

"You guys are seriously gonna try _everything_ to steal the spotlight on my birthday, aren't you?" Cameron teased.

******

"I'm going to come out to the rest of the team tomorrow. You'll be there, right?" Kent announced as he stared up at the ceiling of his bedroom.

"The rest of the team? What happened tonight after I left?"

"Yeah, about that... I sorta blurted out that I'm gay in front of all the guys at that strip club. It was right after you texted that picture of the money. I was a bit distracted."

"You haven't earned that yet, you know? I believe I was promised some mind-blowing moves..." Corey scraped his teeth gently against Kent's hip bone, causing him to let out a small moan. 

"Yeah, that's not happening tonight. Do you have any idea how exhausting it is to chase those drunk assholes around a 75,000 square foot nightclub? Fucking Herculean task, that one. Would've been easier to reroute a fucking river. Seriously, if Hercules had been charged with corralling those shitheads he _never_ would have been able to redeem himself..."

"Well _this_  is new..." Corey could not contain his smirk as he kissed his way back up Kent's body. "But the real question is, is that analogy because you are a secret Greek Myth Nerd or a secret Disney Nerd?"

"Pfft! Please! It's _obviously_  both," Kent raked his fingers through Corey's black hair, giving it a small tug when the other man laughed. "So, you'll be there tomorrow, right?"

Corey nibbled lazily on Kent's collarbone. "Of course, you don't even need to ask..." He wrapped his arms around his boyfriend and pulled him tight against his own body. "You're sure you're ready for this?"

"Yeah, I want to. I'm sick of hiding from the team- Mm..." Kent let out another quiet moan as Corey hands roamed freely on his body. "I'm really tired, seriously..."

"Me too. I just don't want to stop touching you until I fall asleep..." Corey whispered against his neck. "Hey, do you love me?"

"Fuck off, you know the answer to that already," Kent chuckled softly.

"I'd like to hear it again..."

The blond man sighed. "Yes, idiot. I love you. Happy now?"

"Mmhmm," Corey hummed into his ear, then shifted positions so he could spoon Kent from behind. "Can I call you 'Kenny' yet?"

"Does it bother you _that_  much?" Kent asked. His eyelids felt heavy and he was already struggling to stay awake.

"I'm just wondering when I'm finally going to be allowed into your inner circle..."

"I let you into my 'inner circle' all the time," Kent joked.

Corey chuckled too, but quickly resumed his sincerity. "I'm serious, though. It's okay if you need more time or something, but is there ever going to be a time when I'm as important in your life as they are?"

"I..." The words choked in Kent's throat. "Oh god, I know I'm an asshole but I didn't realize I was _that_  much of an asshole... You really need to _ask_ me that? Of course you're important enough to me! It's not _that_ ," he ran his hand down the length of Corey's arm and linked their fingers together. "You can call me Kenny if you _want_ , but..."

"But?"

"I'd rather you call me something _different_ ," Kent felt the exhale of Corey's breath against the back of his neck. He continued his statement. "Something that nobody else does..." He was grateful for both the dark of the room and the fact that he was currently facing away from his boyfriend, because Kent was sure his face was burning red in that moment. 

Corey let out a quiet squeak that Kent had definitely never heard from him before. He squeezed Kent's hand. " _You_ ** _love_** _me_..." He whispered.

"I _just_  told you that, asshole."

"So I _really_ get to pick a nickname that's only for me to use?"

"I reserve the right to veto anything terrible, but sure. Go ahead and try."

"Babe? Honey? Sweetie cakes? Snuggle buns? Smoochy boo? Fluffy dumpling? Ooh! Sugar dick!?"

Kent burst out laughing. "You're so fucking stupid..."

Corey kissed the space behind Kent's ear. "No good?"

"No good."

"Fine. I'll sleep on it and get back to you," he nuzzled his forehead against Kent's blond hair. "Goodnight... Moonbeam?"

"Nope. D for effort. Try again..." Kent drifted off to sleep with Corey's arm around his body and his fingers still entwined with his own.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Did Kent Parson quote South Park at the beginning of the chapter? He sure did. (Tweek: What if while I'm putting on the nose, the snowman comes to life and tries to kill me? Stan: Tweek, 'when has that ever happened except for that one time?')
> 
> This was supposed to end with chapter eight, but it was running long, so I split it in half. Assuming I don't ramble on too much again, this story should now be *nine* chapters + epilogue (so really, practically ten lol)


	9. Chapter 9

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here we are! The final chapter!!! (Well, technically. There is a little epilogue in the works, but this ends the main part of the story)

Kent's coming out to the rest of the Aces went relatively smoothly. The initial shock of learning that he was gay was quickly replaced by the shock that he had been with Corey for an entire year without anyone picking up on it seriously, only making a few teasing comments in that time. The echoed sentiment that their relationship was "so obvious" in retrospect led to a good laugh. Once apprehensions about what to expect from having _a couple_ in the locker room were appeased, it was business as usual.

The media, however, was continuing to have a field day with Corey's recent public confirmation. The PR department was under fire with constant requests for interviews, even with non-sports related media, like daytime talk shows and podcasts. Amid the majority of positive reactions, there were still an unfortunate amount of negative messages getting through the cracks, and Corey had taken to avoiding the internet entirely since. He left only a brief message on Twitter thanking supporters and requesting privacy.

"Hey everybody! Some of you know me, but for those who _don't_ , I'm Cameron Shanker of the Las Vegas Aces. Now, unless you've been under a rock for the past two weeks, you've _probably_ heard of my buddy Corey Henderson. A lot of people have been talking about him -- mostly awesome things, but others not so much. Which sucks. I don't need to name names, you know who you are, and you are people that suck hardcore. _Anyway_ , I figured I'd make this little video as a show of support for one of the best guys I know, so here goes!

"Back when I was a little baby rookie -- about a year and a half ago -- Henny took me under his wing. I was 19 and about to start my new life in the NHL. I was in a different city -- heck, a different _country_ \-- without any of my old friends or family for the first time in my life. Living the dream of course, but also _completely_ terrified. So one day, 'Oh Captain, my Captain' Kent Parson was taking me around to look at a bunch of apartments -- because after three weeks of living out of my suitcase in a hotel room I was going a little stir crazy -- and Henny decides to invite himself along. He was traded just a few months before and said us new guys had to stick together. He told me about an apartment opening up in his building and took us to check it out and voila! Friends and neighbours ever since. 

"He's helped me out with everything, has been like a brother to me, _apparently_ I remind him of his little sister which I _guess_  is a good thing? I dunno. I've never met her," Cameron laughed. "But seriously, Henny, dude. You've looked out for me since day one, and I wouldn't want anyone else on my team -- _on or off_ the ice. I love you, man. 

"Also, if anyone watching is interested, I'm gonna toss up the link to the 'You Can Play Project' along the bottom of the screen. Boom!" Cameron pointed downwards where the website address captioned. "Bad Bob, and yes, I mean _Zimmermann_ himself -- we're totally bros now, no big deal -- put me in touch with some awesome people over there and you should definitely check out all the good work they do. I'm excited to get involved myself from here on out."

After Cameron's initial video message of support went viral, more began to pour in. Brzezinski spearheaded another video with the rest of the Aces, although Kent's presence was noticeably missing from it. He was concerned it would appear self-seeking to publicly praise Corey's bravery for coming out while planning his own within the week. The rumour mill began to churn out more theories in the meantime, zeroing in on both Kent's absence from the support video and the lack of public sightings of him with Corey which had been commonplace before he came out. The irony that Kent was being accused of having a homophobic reaction to his own boyfriend was not lost on him or anyone else he knew.

Following the Aces' support video, some other teams in the league -- notably the Serge Dallaire and the rest of the Falconers -- as well as other sports teams and celebrities like Bob and Alicia Zimmermann, jumped in with their own videos.

"Hah! I started a whole viral thing! Who needs hockey? I'm _Internet famous_  now!" Cameron boasted as he clicked through various videos while Corey, Kent, and a few other Aces teammates and staff gathered around his laptop in the lounge after morning practice a couple days later. 

"Oh! Click that one," Kent said as he touched the screen. "That's Lily's school, you know?"

"Who?"

"Our GM's daughter. Rich and Steph's oldest. The newer guys, I understand, but anyone that has been here longer than two years should definitely know her. That kid practically _lived_ in this building every off-season until she went off to college. Takes after her mother," Kent chuckled. Stephanie spent a significant amount of time around the Aces offices, too. Kent pointed at the screen again as the clip played. "There she is! Holy shit. I keep picturing her as a 14 year old, when the hell did she get so _tall?_ "

"Doesn't look that tall to _me_..." Corey chuckled and patted the top of Kent's head sympathetically.

"Oh fuck off, I'm not short!" Kent argued, but it was lost amidst the chirps he was receiving from the rest of the hockey players with him who _all_ cleared at least six feet tall compared to his 5'10".

"Hey, that university team's video has a lot of hits. 'Samwell Men's Hockey,' check that one out," someone else suggested.

"Samwell?" Kent's ears perked up. "That's Jack's old school. _Bittle's_ school," he explained to Corey and they turned back to the screen with added interest.

The first sight that came into view was Eric Bittle's beaming face. "Hey, y'all! I know you were expecting my usual vlog, but we've got a special edition today. I'll actually be going _behind_ the camera for most of this. Allow me to introduce my co-host, the one and only Jack Zimmermann. He's been practicing his script all morning, so y'all be kind, he's trying. _This might use a few takes..._ " Bitty whispered with a snicker as he turned the camera around to aim at Jack. 

"Hi everyone. I'm Jack Zimmermann of the Providence Falconers. I'm here at my old school, Samwell University, with some of my former teammates," there was a brief blip where Bitty clearly had to cut and do a second take and Kent chuckled. Jack had always been so awkward in front of cameras.

"You may or may not know, but my alma mater has been rated the #1 LGBT-friendly campus in America for the past five years. In light of recent events, Bittle and I thought it would be a good idea to take you around with us while we ask some of the guys what they think are the benefits of playing with a queer-friendly, inclusive team."

"Hah! I know all these guys. That short girl kicked my ass at flip cup last time I visited," Kent laughed as the home movie style video found Lardo downstairs on the couch with Ransom and Holster. The tall blond has his arm casually slung over the other man's shoulder as they eagerly spoke about their responsibilities as co-captains towards their queer teammates.

"They used to try setting me up on dates all the time. _Used to,_ " Bitty narrated with a chuckle and Jack turned back with a small grin at the camera as they continued on to the kitchen where the frogs and Caitlin Farmer were studying over fresh blueberry pie. "Baked that this morning," the camera briefly zoomed in on the half-empty pie tin.

"Your baking is not the point of this video, Bittle..." Jack chirped from off-screen.

Corey nudged his boyfriend with his elbow. "Hey, you don't think...?"

Kent made a mental note to re-watch this particular video again later, because he did not hear a word anyone else said in it after Corey's vague suggestion. The video had been posted that day, and already had a large number of views. Kent assumed that Jack would give him a heads up before going public, but as he reached into his pocket, he remembered that his cell phone was still in his hockey bag. "Uh..." He could not find the words so instead he reached blindly for Corey's arm and gave it a thought-affirming squeeze.

Jack and Bitty's voices continued over footage of some Samwell games and other bonding moments amongst the team. Kent snapped back into focus as the video neared its end with Jack making his closing remarks. "Having come from such a close-knit and inclusive team here at Samwell, I wasn't sure what to expect in the NHL. I'm happy to have found such a welcoming and supportive team with the Falconers, and I'm glad Henderson has the same network of support with the Aces organization," the comment elicited cheers amongst the various Aces watching the video.

Jack smiled for a moment then let out a small sigh of relief, the video appearing to be over, yet still having 25 seconds left. He looked off screen, above the camera. "How was that, Bits?"

The camera shook for a second as it was set down, still aimed at Jack, and Bitty sat down next to him. "It was perfect, sweetheart," he said with a smile and shared a chaste kiss with Jack. "Good job." Bitty waved at the camera with a wink and Jack rested his hand on his boyfriend's leg as the screen went black.

Kent tightened his grip on Corey's arm until his boyfriend winced. "Holy shit, he just did that..."

"So Zimmermann too, huh?" One of their teammates asked.

"Yeah, uh... I need to go find my phone now," Kent said before rushing back to the locker room to dig through his bag. Grabbing his phone, he saw that he had one missed text from Jack sent three hours earlier.

Jack: Well?  
Parse: WHAT DO YOU MEAN "WELL?"  
Parse: Why didn't you tell me you were going to do that???  
Jack: You're on Twitter and things, I thought you'd see it and call me immediately.  
Jack: What did you think?  
Jack: Bittle says hi to you and Henderson.  
Jack: Oh, and tell Henderson congrats on his hatty the other day.  
Parse: Zimms, shut up for a fucking second. Shit!  
Parse: Everything is okay? You don't have paparazzi camped outside your place or anything?  
Jack: I don't know about that, I'm still at Samwell. It's probably fine.  
Parse: Are YOU okay?  
Jack: I'm fine.  
Parse: you know what I mean... Are you OKAY?  
Jack: Yes, Parse. I'm good. Don't worry.  
Jack: How's Henderson been since coming out?   
Jack: Bittle said he hasn't been on twitter, but sounds fine in texts.  
Parse: He's good, just lying low for a little while.   
Parse: Your dad really helped to shift the dialogue, but it still got pretty intense after Corey actually said it. Be careful okay?  
Jack: I will. I promise.  
Parse: I told my team. They all know about me and Corey now. Coaches, management, everyone.  
Jack: Congratulations, Kenny.  
Parse: Thanks. Still a bit freaked about going public, but I'm working out a plan. Should be within a week.  
Parse: If the attention gets to be too much for you guys at least I'll come along and steal some of that spotlight. Lol!  
Jack: I'll be fine. So will you. You'll see.  
Kent: Thanks.

He sent the last text nearly five minutes after Jack's message. Would it really be okay? Kent turned when Corey entered the otherwise empty locker room. "Hey..."

"Are you okay?"

Kent swallowed. "Yeah. I think so. I think it's finally hitting me that this is all happening. Thousands and thousands of people just saw Jack kiss his boyfriend, you came out in a live post-game interview, Shanks and Bob and all these other people are posting supportive videos... It's do or die time, right? Now or never..."

Corey set Kent's hockey bag on the floor and took a seat in his cubby. "You don't have to do anything right now if you're not ready. I've told you plenty of times that I'll cover for you..."

"I know, but I also don't want to wait until some asshole with a cell phone and nothing better to do outs me for kicks. I... Ugh. I don't even know if it will make things easier. I'm _hoping_ we can eventually go out in public again to watch fights or shows or games like before without cameras trying to catch some scoop. I wish this could be old news already," Kent sighed.

"Yeah me too," Corey smiled and reached out to grab Kent's hand with a supportive squeeze.

"Come on, dude. Don't hold my hand and shit," Kent said as he tried to squirm away.

"Why not?"

"We're at work. What if someone sees?"

Corey let go with an amused grin. "You know your ridiculous fussing just makes me want to tease you more, right?"

"Whatever asshole," Kent chuckled and adjusted his hat. "You're so annoying."

"Maybe, but you still-"

"No. Fuck off. Don't say it, I'm serious. I don't want to make things awkward around here. The guys have been cool with us so far, don't push it," Kent sighed when he saw the slight frown on Corey's face. Maybe he had gone too far. " _Shit_ , just-" he leaned in and gave Corey a quick peck on the lips. "At home, okay?"

Corey laughed. "You're the literal worst at any romantic gestures."

Kent arched one pale eyebrow. "You want me to be more romantic?"

"Maybe a _little_ wouldn't hurt..." He grinned.

"What like, giving you flowers and writing gushy poems and shit?" Kent asked while Corey bit his lip to keep from laughing. "Oh go to hell, Henny!"

Corey burst into a fit of laughter. "Oh god! Could you even imagine? Remind me to get you a bunch of fucking roses on April Fool's Day just to see how the other guys react."

"Don't even dare."

"Come on!"

Kent's lips cracked into a sly grin. "If we _**really**_ wanted to mess with them... I could give you a ring."

"Don't play games with my heart, boy. If you get me a ring you better mean it."

Kent let out a quiet, awkward laugh. "Okay noted. Could you even imagine _that?_ "

"Yeah. Eventually," Corey said bluntly, all of their joking aside. "Can't you?"

"I, uh..." Kent faltered when he heard the voices of people walking past the locker room. "Let's go home first, okay? You coming back to my place?"

Corey smiled. "Sure, let's go. Can we hold hands 'til we get to your car?" He wiggled his eyebrows.

"Oh fuck off," Kent laughed as they gathered their bags and went on their way.

******

"So do you ever do it? Picture a future with me?" Corey asked as he stepped out of the bathroom wearing only a towel.

Kent sat up in his bed, dressed in a clean t-shirt and boxers with his hair still damp from his own shower. "What the hell do you get up to in the shower that's got you thinking that?"

"Well, if you had let me join _yours_ I could have _shown_ you..."

"I need at least ten minutes without your fucking hands on me," Kent said with a grin.

"You say that like you dislike it. Is that a challenge? I'll go 24 hours without touching you and let's see how crazy you get..."

He stretched out on his back once more. "It was close to that long when I played that game in LA."

"I meant 24 hours where we're together the _entire_ time, but _I... Do... **Not**... Touch... You.._." Corey ghosted his fingertips just above the skin on Kent's bare legs, moving upwards. Kent bucked his hips to make contact with Corey's hand. "Hah! Cheater... You sure you could last 24 _hours?_ I doubt that was even 24 _seconds_..." He smirked.

"It's more like 24 seconds plus the 20 minutes of your shower and mine, so, I mean..." Kent chewed his bottom lip.

"That's some restraint. Impressive, Captain, as always..." Corey crawled into bed beside him, still wearing only his towel. "So, about my question...?" He asked as his placed a kiss against Kent's neck.

"The future thing?"

"Yeah, the 'future thing,' asshole..." He chuckled. "Do you want to move in together? Not like- I'm not asking you right _**now**_ \- I mean, _eventually_. Do you think about that?"

"Yeah," Kent smiled. "Uh- I mean-" His words were cut off as Corey kissed his lips. "Never."

"Liar."

"About the first part, maybe."

"Uh-huh? Sure..." Corey sighed happily. "I'll take what I can get. We're still miles ahead of anything I ever imagined before."

"You're going to soak the pillow," Kent ran his fingers through Corey's wet black hair, under the guise of complaining.

Corey smiled. "You don't need to think of an excuse, you know? I like it when you play with my hair."

"Tsk. You say such cheesy shit sometimes. How long have you liked me, anyway?"

"Remember that story Shanks told in his video? The one about me tagging along when you took him apartment hunting? I was a bit jealous of all the one-on-one time you guys had those few days. Don't get me wrong -- I was definitely looking out for him. He _does_ remind me a lot of my sister and she had a really hard time when she left for school the year before, and I remember being pretty lost when _I_ started in the NHL too, but... My point is, I definitely liked you already by then. Honestly? I've probably liked you since you helped me with _my_ apartment search."

"I do that for everybody..."

"I know that _now_ ," Corey chuckled. "Actually, I think that probably made me like you _more_. Knowing you'd go out of your way to help a new teammate like that."

"I'm just trying to secure votes for captain," Kent grinned, his left hand still toying absentmindedly with his boyfriend's hair.

"You've always got _**my**_ vote."

" _Apparently_ , you fucking stalker."

"So, when did you start liking me? And don't try to get out of it with some sarcastic comment this time. I know you love me, you can at least say when it started."

Kent sighed in defeat. "I don't know when _exactly_... But I think I noticed it for the first time when I brought that extra toothbrush to leave in your apartment. It felt good."

"I remember when that was..."

"Of course, because you're a stalker."

"It was my birthday. I thought that was your way of giving me a birthday gift without having to actually talk about it."

"I'm pretty sure my gift was what I did to you that night..." Kent grinned. "Do you remember all of _that_ , or just the toothbrush?"

Corey smiled. "I remember _everything_."

Kent laughed and rolled onto his side, facing away from Corey. He set an alarm on his phone. "I'm tired. I'm gonna try to nap for an hour or so. Sound good?"

"Sure," Corey said quietly and nuzzled up behind to spoon him.

"...Are you still wearing your towel?"

"Shh... Go to sleep."

"You're going to catch a cold sleeping naked and wet."

"Colds don't work like that. Besides, I have you to nurse me back to health anyway."

Kent groaned. "No way. I don't want to listen to you fucking sniffling and blowing your nose and shit. Gross. Stay home, _far_ away from me when you get sick."

"You won't be able to avoid me when we live together..."

"I'll make you sleep in the guest room when we live together. It will be good enough."

"And how far down the road will this living together be? I'm asking for a friend..." Corey's breath tickled the back of Kent's neck when he chuckled.

"Fuck off."

******

The two men stirred when Kent's alarm went off an hour later. Kent hit the snooze button with a groan while Corey checked his own phone. The light was flashing indicating he had missed a text.

Bitty: I'm not sure if you know about this already or not. But I thought I'd give you a heads up.  
Bitty: People are talking about a third NHL player coming out and it's not Kent Parson. He's mentioned tho.

The third text was the link to an article about Cameron Shanker's original supportive video. It focussed specifically on his message directly to Corey, in which he mentioned being on his team on and _off_ the ice, followed by an 'I love you, man.' Evidently, people were misinterpreting the off ice comment as an admission of 'playing for the same team' as Corey, aka being gay. The love 'confession' that followed did not help.

"For fucks sakes..." Corey groaned, grabbing Kent's attention.

Kent rolled over in bed and sat up. "What happened?"

"These rumours just don't stop. People are suggesting that I'm secretly dating _Shanks_ because of that video. They say since we live in the same building, it's an easy cover for our relationship."

"Is this all because he said he loved you in that video? I thought that might cause trouble."

"Ugh. There's more. They also mentioned about how you haven't participated in any of the videos, and are automatically assuming it means you have a problem with me. Especially since we used to be spotted out and about before and nobody has seen us together since the night I came out."

"Are you fucking serious?" Kent laughed, but he did not look amused. "From _that_ they think I'm some bigoted asshole like Wallace? And _of course_ they're gonna gossip about you dating Shanks. First Bittle, now Shanker. They didn't even consider me a possibility even though we're seen 'out and about' everywhere? Jesus Christ..." Kent grabbed his cell phone and left the room in a huff.

Corey sighed. Part of him liked that Kent got so agitated at the mere thought of him dating anyone else, but the rest of him was frustrated by yet another gossip column rumour. At the very least, he knew he should warn Cameron about the trouble heading his way before he went to check on Kent.

Henny: I know you like to keep up with all the hockey gossip...  
Henny: But are you aware that people are assuming you're gay now because of your video? I'm really sorry about this.  
Shanks: Wtf? Why are you sorry? Lol  
Shanks: I considered the possibility that someone would misunderstand it, but whatever. I don't care. It will clear up eventually when I get a gf.  
Shanks: I meant what I said, so there wasn't really any other way to put it.  
Henny: Maybe you could have mentioned you were a straight ally or something? Should I say something?  
Shanks: Nah, bro. It's fine. I thought about going that route, but to purposely point out I was straight felt like I was gonna "no homo" my support video.  
Shanks: What would be the point then? Lol! That felt too weird.  
Henny: Hahaha! Well, thanks then. Still sorry that you got dragged in at all.  
Shanks: Pfft! Whatever. It will blow over and your life will be boring again soon.  
Shanks: Holy fuck! Or NOT.   
Henny: ?????  
Shanks: Parse's tweet!!!! OMFG I'm dying!! Hahahahaha awesome!!!  
Henny: Wtf are you talking about?  
Shanks: Dude. He didn't tell you he was doing that??  
Shanks: Omg check out his Twitter right now!  
Shanks: Parson with the fucking mic drop!!!

Corey switched to his Twitter app and looked for Kent's latest tweet. His jaw dropped as he read this short message:

\- "I've received criticism lately about not showing support for Corey with my own video. He's my boyfriend, OF COURSE I support him. Always."

Corey was so happy, he nearly forgot to breathe. He dropped his phone onto the bed and sought out his boyfriend. Kent was standing in the kitchen with a frown on his face as he drank from his bottle of water, evidently still irritated by the article despite his tweet. "Kent..."

"What the fuck, Corey? At least put some damn pants on!" Kent turned his head to see the other man approaching, completely naked.

"Nah. It'd just be a waste of time," Corey shook his head as he pinned Kent's body back against the counter and took the bottle of water from his hand.

"What are-" Kent was forced to stop sentence mid-way through it. He was being kissed. No, practically devoured. Corey's hands were grabbing at him desperately, and Kent pulled back after a minute, gasping. "Whoa, boy! Settle down. You're such a fucking weirdo..."

"Uh-huh, but you'll support me _**always**_. Because _I'm your **boyfriend**_..." 

"You read that already, huh stalker?" Kent laughed.

"Mmhmm," Corey resumed his unabashed groping, and whispered huskily against Kent's ear. "Remember that 24 hour challenge from earlier? Well this is pretty much going to be the _opposite_  of that. I'm not letting go of you until tomorrow morning, starting right now..."

Kent felt his knees weaken, and he let out a shaky chuckle. "In the kitchen?"

"No good?" Corey pulled back. "I'll give you a five second head start. Whichever room I catch you in, we're _staying_ in all day and night to 'celebrate'..." he said with a sexy grin.

"You're not actually ser-"

"One... Two..."

"Fuck!" Kent laughed and bolted for his bedroom. There were times for being adventurous in the other rooms of his apartment, but this was not one of them. He glanced at the clock on his nightstand, morning was at least 18 hours away. Their bodies would be grateful for the bed compared to the hard surfaces of his kitchen counters, the dining room table, or the floor. Even the couches in his living room would grow uncomfortable long before morning.

How serious _was_ Corey? Kent pulled off his t-shirt with a glance at the bathroom door. He had a feeling that his single-occupancy shower rule was getting broken tonight. Kent had barely shed his boxers when he was tackled onto the bed. "Was that five seconds?!" He laughed again.

"Close enough," Corey slid a leg between Kent's legs and slowly began to grind against him, unable to bare another second without as much of their skin touching as possible. "You just called me your boyfriend in front of the _entire world_. I can't even handle how happy I am right now..."

"I wouldn't say the _entire_  world... Just a few hundred thousand Twitter followers..." Kent nipped at Corey's ear while inwardly trying not to freak out about the reality of his words. It did not work. "Holy shit."

Corey wrapped his arms around him tightly when Kent accidentally dug his fingernails into the taller man's back. "Shh, it's okay. This is good. I love you so much," he reassured Kent in between gentle kisses. "I'm gonna make you happy every day, you'll see. You're my favourite person..."

The last part caught Kent off guard. His favourite person? Such a simple declaration, yet somehow it made Kent happier than anything he had ever heard before. He slid both hands behind Corey's head to tangle in his soft black hair, and pulled him in for a passionate kiss. "You _already_ make me happy every day," he whispered against Corey's lips. He knew they were running full-force into the 'mushy' territory he was usually so adamant about avoiding, but at the moment Kent did not care. "You're my favourite person too. I love you..."

Corey nibbled at Kent's collarbone which made him gasp. "You're a sappy bastard today, huh?"

"Apparently," Kent chuckled. "It's freaking me out. Quick, say something to change the mood, I can't handle feeling feelings right now."

The older man grinned and nipped at the soft skin of Kent's neck before thrusting their hips together. Kent groaned, and Corey gripped tightly at his hips. "I'm going to fuck you til the bed breaks."

"Ah!" Kent moaned. "Fuck! That works..."

"Better?"

"Mmhmm..."

"What do-"

"Hey!" Kent grabbed Corey's chin, tilting his face up to look him in the eye. "Stop talking. Hurry up and break my fucking bed."

"Aye, aye, _Captain!_ "

******

A small press conference was called for two days later. There were only a select handful of representatives from various media outlets. The Aces PR team had thought it best to keep things small and in a semi-controlled setting to reduce the likelihood of inappropriate personal questions being asked.

"Relax boys," Stephanie smiled as she strode down the hallway towards the two men waiting outside the conference room. "This isn't going to be live, so even if someone tries to sneak in an inappropriate question, you won't have to deal with whether to answer it or not. That being said, this should be a pretty professional and respectful group, so if a question makes you uncomfortable, say so and they will either dismiss it or find a better way of asking it."

"I'm pretty sure _every_ question will make me feel uncomfortable," Kent admitted with a small frown. "I'm fine with the press stuff about hockey, but this is my _personal_  life. Uh, or- well- _our_  personal lives," he corrected with a quick look at Corey.

"It's an absurd situation, I know. This whole ordeal has been. We're hoping that by holding this press conference and allowing the media to ask you both some questions it will put some of this frenzy to rest and you can get back to your regular lives."

"I guess we both kinda announced it and then dropped away without any explanation..." Corey admitted with a chuckle.

"Yeah," Stephanie laughed. "A post-game interview and _Twitter_ are not the best forums for this kind of stuff. Especially if your press team has no idea you were planning on coming out publicly."

"True..."

"And what was it that Zimmermann did? A video on his boyfriend's vlog? I spoke with Georgie-- Georgia Martin, she's the assistant GM for the Falconers -- for two hours last night. You boys..." she shook her head with another soft laugh. "At least _he_ gave the Falconers PR team some warning!"

"Yeah, yeah. 'Zimmermann's perfect.' We get it," Kent grinned at her. "I'm not gonna let it get to me. That guy was the ugliest fucking baby you'll ever see, I've got the photos to prove it. I'll always have him beat there."

"Why do you have his baby pictures?"

"It's not like I have _all_ of them. That would be weird. Alicia was going through a bunch of old photos once and I asked to take a couple of the duplicates. I have a couple from their wedding day too," Kent said with a shrug of his shoulders.

"So you were a cuter baby than Zimmermann?"

"By a long shot. Come on, just look at me. Perfection," he swept his hand from his face downwards. "I was a fucking adorable baby, you can't even imagine."

Corey laughed while Stephanie shook her head. "I think I need to see for myself," he said.

"Fine. I'll show you when we get home. Jack's too. They're seriously hilarious. Thank god for puberty, that poor bastard..." Kent chuckled as he thought about it.

"Home?" Stephanie asked. "Are you living together?"

"Oh, no. I just meant my place."

"Not _yet_ , at least," Corey clarified.

Kent's breath caught for a moment. "Yeah," he agreed with a small awkward smile.

"Hey, if you want to start sharing a hotel room for away games I'm sure the financial department would be thrilled to save on the roadie budget."

Kent looked at Stephanie, desperate to switch the conversation. "Why are you here, by the way? Have they officially hired you on?"

"Oh god no. Ashley got food poisoning last night, so I'm here as a last minute substitute. I will be facilitating the press conference, so don't worry. I won't force you to answer any bad questions," Stephanie said with a smile. "Looks like it's time. Are you boys ready?"

"As ready as I'll ever be," Corey said with a nervous chuckle.

"And Kent? I know it's not live, but try to keep the swearing to a minimum," she gave him a reassuring wink and led the way into the conference room.

They took their seats at the press table and Kent looked out at the room. He had participated in many press conferences, and recognized nearly all of the faces in front of him now. At least it was a smaller group than usual -- only about a dozen journalists, reporters, and cameramen in total. The informal setting helped to ease his nerves. He turned to Corey as Stephanie began her introductions, and leaned away from the microphones. "You okay?"

Corey followed his cue and leaned back as well so that their conversation would not be picked up. His eyes kept darting nervously towards their audience. "Yeah, I think so. This is really different than a regular interview." 

"Tell me about it," Kent rolled his eyes and the two men chuckled before turning forward in their seats to face the room. 

"Kent, Corey, do either of you have a statement to make before you start fielding questions?"

"Yeah, uh-" Kent leaned into the microphone in front of him. "Well, sort of. To be honest, it feels pretty surreal to be declaring my- _our_ relationship in a press conference. Are you planning on doing this when Shanker gets a girlfriend? 'Cuz that will be a _**real**_  news story," Kent grinned, flipping the switch for his charming public persona in order to break the ice. The room laughed. 

Kent cleared his throat and spoke again, this time more seriously. "For the record, this is a one-shot deal. We're not making a habit of speaking publicly about this. First and foremost-- I don't want to either of us to be defined as the 'gay couple' of the NHL. We're both _damn good_  hockey players, and the focus should remain on _that_. Our private lives will be remaining private. Okay, so, questions?"

"So I take it this means there are no plans for a reality show?" One of the reporters asked with grin.

"Hell no," Kent joked with a shake of his head. "That would be a nightmare... And probably pretty boring to watch."

"Are you in love?"

Corey jumped in when he saw Kent flinch. "Come on, I thought you guys knew Kent by now. That's Parse 101 -- no mentioning feelings. Next question," he exchanged grins with Kent as the room laughed again.

Kent turned back to his microphone. "And really, is that a question you would be asking if either of us had a girlfriend instead? None of this would even be an issue," he sighed. "We've been together for over a year, figure it out."

"Hah!" Corey covered his mouth as he continued to snicker. "Lighten up. You're so grumpy..." He whispered to his boyfriend.

"When is your anniversary?"

"February."

"Which date?"

"I, uh- I'm not really comfortable with the public knowing that..." Corey looked over at Stephanie, who nodded her head to reassure him that he did not need to specify. She turned to ask for the next question, but Kent spoke first.

"That's nobody's business but our own, and any friends or family we decide to tell. Brezzy has been _married_ for almost four years, when's _his_ anniversary? Just because this is new to you, doesn't mean it is news."

"Kent..." Corey tapped his shoulder to get his attention before leaning over to whisper in his ear. "Calm down, okay? Steph told us to turn down any questions that we're not comfortable with. You don't have to get so defensive. We're almost done with this whole mess of scandal." Corey had been the nervous one at the start of the conference and now _he_ was the one putting _Kent's_ mind at ease. 

"Okay, look..." Kent sighed and closed his eyes for a moment to regain his composure. "This has been a very stressful few weeks, and I've suffered the _least_ from it. I know you all probably think everything is fine, because Corey came out willingly in his interview and I did as well on Twitter, but we were basically backed into a corner. Zimmermann too. Not to mention his boyfriend Bittle... The dude was outed to his extended family. For me, I have one aunt and a couple cousins I never see and no living grandparents -- I don't really care how they find out -- but his family is different. That was not cool."

"I still feel awful about that..." Corey admitted.

"Yeah, me too. It was unfair that he got dragged into this simply because we all had dinner together. Shanker got dragged into the rumour mill too because he was trying to be a good friend. Well, not _trying_  to be, he _**is**_ a good friend. We've been lucky to be surrounded by supportive friends and family, but in this industry things could have gone wrong so easily. It was a scramble to stay half a step ahead of the next rumour -- telling our families, friends, teammates -- so that they did not have to find out online or from a stranger."

Corey leaned into his microphone as well. "And personally, I wasn't sure how anyone would react. I assumed my parents would be understanding, but I didn't know what the team would do. I didn't know if they would refuse to play with me, or if opposing teams would specifically target me, or if I would get traded away... _Especially_ once we disclosed our relationship. This was new territory for everyone. There could have easily been more people unwilling to understand."

"On that note, would you be willing to comment on Evan Wallace's trade?"

Corey cleared his throat. "It's my understanding that he's undergoing sensitivity training with the Schooners. I wish him the best in Seattle, and hope he will continue to grow both as a player and as a person."

"That was _diplomatic_ ," Kent snickered.

"Thanks," Corey winked at him and the tension in the room eased once more. 

"Henderson, you mentioned coming out to your parents. How was that experience for you?" 

"Well..." Corey laughed when Stephanie smirked at him. "Stephanie was the first person I saw after getting of the phone, so she knows the story. That's why she's trying to be professional and not laugh at me right now," he explained. "It was anti-climactic. They already figured me out long ago, and I told my baby sister years ago. They were all surprised to hear that I was dating Kent, though. He's definitely out of my league."

"Oh, fuck off." Kent laughed nervously. "I mean- You guys can edit that out, right? Let me try again. 'Oh, stop it.' Better?"

" _Better_ ," Stephanie shook her head. "Next question?"

"Had either of you been planning to come out publicly, either individually or about your relationship before the story broke?"

"I was not. In fact, until recently, it hadn't occurred to me that coming out in the NHL was even possible. Corey?"

"Well, I _thought_ I wanted to, until other people started doing it _for_  me. Frankly, it was pretty terrifying to lose my control over part of my life like that. I'm happy _now_ that it's over and turned out okay, but I wouldn't want anyone else to have to go through that again. I know there's a risk associated with having a career in the public eye, but I hope whoever comes next either in this sport or another, can do so entirely on their own terms, and not in reaction to any scandal or gossip. I think I would have been satisfied just being able to tell our families and teammates, but now that it is all said and done, I'm relieved I don't have to hide anymore."

"Me too," Kent blurted out. He looked over at Corey who was smirking and about to make a comment. "No. Shush. Don't even think about saying it."

Corey burst out laughing. "I wasn't going to say anything!"

Another reporter asked a question once the men had stopped laughing. "How have you changed since your relationship shifted from teammates to lovers?"

Kent shuddered. " _ **Lovers?**_ Come on dude, what are you trying to do to me?"

"From platonic to romantic?" The reporter offered an alternative phrasing.

Corey cleared his throat. "Aside from the obvious changes?" He snickered again when Kent's eyes went wide. "What? Everyone was thinking it."

Kent whispered away from the mic, shielding his mouth with one hand so nobody could read his lips. "I'm going to push you into the Grand Canyon..."

"Hah! Oh my god, you're awful..." Corey continued to snicker as he shook his head. "But to answer the question, it's made me a better hockey player, for one thing. I couldn't tell you how _specifically_  it did that, but my stats are proof enough. Maybe I've been trying harder, maybe I'm just happier." He shrugged with a smile at Kent.

"Tsk. So cheesy..."

"I think it's about time we wrap this up," Stephanie announced. "Final questions?"

"Parson, what is your answer to that last question? How have things changed for you in the past year?"

"Oh. Uh, well... Corey helped me out when I was going through a hard time, and uh... Aw, hell. He's made me a better person."

Corey was beaming as Stephanie brought the press conference to an end and dismissed the two men. "So..." He started as they stepped back into the hall.

"Fuck off. I can't believe I just said that," Kent shook his head in disbelief. 

Corey kissed him and put his arm around Kent's shoulder as they walked down the hall. "I can't believe you think we're too _boring_ for a reality show..."

"Well, I couldn't tell them the _truth_. What would a show be able to air? We're only ever playing hockey, going out to an event, or fucking each other senseless."

"True," the older man chuckled.

"Actually, that reminds me -- we can't go back to my place today."

"Why not? I believe I was promised adorable baby photos..."

"Yeah, but we'd have nowhere to sleep properly after... My bed is still broken. New one isn't getting delivered until Monday."

"Hah! Alright, my place it is. Wait- _Monday?_ "

"Uh-huh. You're stuck with me all weekend. Consider it like a trial run for living together or some shit..."

Corey stopped walking and pulled Kent in for a kiss. "Aye, aye, Captain."

"Ugh. You're so goddamned lame..." Kent gripped the collar of Corey's shirt and pulled him in for another kiss.

***End of Story***

(Epilogue to Follow)

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> "Hey, so, how many gay guys does that Samwell team actually have? You said you know that whole team, right Parse? Those two guys studying in the kitchen seemed pretty close. Pretty sure that one guy moved in to kiss the redhead before the camera panned away. Are they a couple?"
> 
> "Yeah, looks like it."
> 
> "What about those guys on the couch together? The co-captains."
> 
> "Those guys? Yeah, uh... I have no fucking clue man. Ransom and Holster's relationship baffles me. It's best not to think about. They're on a whole other level," Kent shrugged his shoulders. The last time he had tried to piece it together, he wound up with a terrible headache.
> 
> \----------
> 
> Haha! Stay tuned for the epilogue! It will take place a few weeks later when Corey's parents visit. Poor Kent lol.


	10. Epilogue

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So... This took me a while to post lol. My "short epilogue" turned out being longer than most of the chapters lol. I had a little too much fun writing Corey's family, maybe. Enjoy!

**March 18th, 2016**

Corey opened his apartment door with his car keys in hand just as Kent stepped off the elevator on his floor. "What are you doing here?" He beamed. "Are you coming with me?!"

"What? Where are you going?" Kent blinked.

"The _airport_... Did you seriously forget?"

Kent's mouth fell open. " ** _Now?_** I thought their flight wasn't coming in until late tonight..."

"Nope. The flight is landing at 11:10 _am_. Are you coming?"

Kent took a deep breath. "Going with you... To the airport... To pick up your parents..."

"Bingo. Nailed it," Corey smirked as he twirled his keys around on his finger. "So?"

"What if they want to talk to me on the ride back?"

Corey guffawed. " _Of course_ they'll want to talk to you! Did you think you would escape conversations for the entire week?"

"Well we're gone for two of those days to San José..."

"Come on," he nudged Kent. "What are you so afraid of? Let's go."

"Wait! Uh-" Kent held up the plastic bag in his hand. "Let me put this stuff in your fridge first."

Corey followed him back into his apartment. "You bought me groceries?"

"I bought ingredients to make lunch, but I guess that plan has changed."

"I'm taking my parents out for lunch. I thought you had things to do at home today..."

Kent closed the door to the fridge and turned around. "I finished them already. That's why I came to see you, I... Sorry. Maybe I should go. If you already have plans for lunch with your parents then I shouldn't impose or anything..."

"What the hell are you talking about? _Obviously_ you're welcome to come. I thought you were going to be busy until game time tonight, that's the only reason I didn't tell you sooner. Besides, I _just_ asked you to come with me to pick them up. Did you think I was going to drop you off somewhere on the way back from the airport and go out with my parents alone?" The older man chuckled. "Let's go. We're running late."

Kent allowed himself to be dragged out the door by his arm, and did not speak again until they were climbing into Corey's Escalade. "Are you sure you want me to come to the airport? Maybe your parents don't want me tagging along..."

"What? Babe... What's with you today? You're acting really weird."

He groaned. "Don't call me _babe_ , for fucks sake..."

"Kent. What's wrong?"

"...What if they hate me?"

" _What?!_ They're not going to hate you, I promise. My parents are really excited to get to know you," Kent had met them only briefly back when Corey first joined the Aces. Not only would he be seeing them a lot more over the next week, but this would be the first time meeting them as Corey's boyfriend. "They'll love you."

"But, what if-!"

"Kent. Relax. They'll love you, because _I_  love you."

Kent sighed. "What if they don't think I'm good enough?"

"You're a smoking hot millionaire who is leading the NHL in _everything_ and volunteers with kids. I assure you they're not that picky. I _**literally**_ cannot do any better," Corey laughed.

"But I'm not-"

"Shh," Corey leaned over and kissed his fretting boyfriend. "If you say you're not a good person _one_ more time, I swear to god..."

"Are you sure it will be okay?"

"Positive. Just... Don't swear in front of them, okay?"

"Oh fuck. They're gonna hate me..."

Corey chuckled and pulled out of the parking lot. "That's the spirit."

******

"Looks like their flight landed a couple minutes ago. Won't be too much longer now," Corey bounced on the balls of his feet with excitement. "This is going to be so great."

"We should sit down over there to wait. It will draw less attention," Kent touched Corey's arm to steady him and pointed towards a bank of chairs near the luggage carousel.

"If you didn't want to draw attention, maybe you shouldn't have worn your Aces hat..." Corey grinned as they sat down.

"I didn't realize I would be _here_. Shit. Am I dressed okay? My hair's gonna be a mess if I take off my hat..." Kent fussed with the hem of his shirt and smoothed out his jeans.

"You look great, _as always._ My parents aren't going to care what you're wearing," Corey bit his lip as he watched his fidgeting boyfriend. "Holy crap. You're acting so adorable right now."

"Fuck off."

"So cute. Ooh! How about I call you 'cutie pie' for your nickname?"

"Do you want to die?" Kent deadpanned, but both men quickly dissolved into quiet laughter.

Someone removed their luggage from a nearby carousel and it unzipped, spilling the contents onto the floor and the conveyor belt. Corey took advantage of the distraction and grabbed Kent's hand before he could pull it away from the armrest. "Relax, nobody's paying any attention to us."

"Dude, come on..." Kent twisted his hand in an attempt to shake him.

"Kiss me and I'll let go."

"Oh for f- come here!" Kent reached up with his other hand and cupped the back of Corey's head, pulling him in for a chaste kiss that would be just long enough to satisfy him without causing complaints from any potential witnesses. He was wrong.

"Are you _kidding_ me? You two should be _ashamed_ of yourselves..." A woman's voice said from behind them. Kent pushed away from Corey and looked up from his seat to find a young woman with shoulder-length black hair and strangely familiar brown eyes frowning down at them. She pointed to a different luggage carousel. "I have been standing over there for the past _five_ minutes, and you assholes never even noti- Ah!!!" She shrieked as Corey suddenly wrapped his arms around her legs and stood up so that she was slung over his shoulder. 

"Holy shit!! Oh my god, Corey! Put me down!!!"

Corey plunked his baby sister back onto the floor and squeezed her into a tight hug. "What the hell are you doing here?! I thought it was just mom and dad! What about school?!"

"There's this thing called 'spring break' you know..." She smiled when her brother finally let go. "Well, I technically still had class today, but skipping one day won't matter. When mom and dad said they were planning to visit you this month, I decided to come too as a surprise. Surprised?"

"Yes! _Obviously!_ Lacey~!" Corey hugged her again. "You're such a little shithead. When did your flight come in?"

"About twenty minutes ago. Have mom and dad landed yet?"

"Five or ten minutes ago. They should be out any second now."

"My beautiful babies! Come here!" A middle-aged woman with auburn hair hurried over and wrapped her arms around the siblings, placing big kisses to both of their cheeks. "I was hoping we'd be here when you saw Lacey. Were you surprised?" She asked Corey.

"Very."

"I was going to wait, but Corey was making out with his boyfriend and I couldn't resist," Lacey grinned.

"Lacey!"

Kent sunk lower into his seat. He was not prepared for this whatsoever. Oh god, his palms were sweating. He was about to meet his boyfriend's family and shake their hands and he had sweaty palms. They were going to think he was disgusting. Kent rubbed his hands on his jeans to dry them, and when he looked up everyone was staring at him, including a man with greying black hair. "Huh?" 

Corey cackled at his zoned-out boyfriend. "Kent, these are my parents and my baby sister, Lacey. Everyone, this is Kent. He's nervous, play nice."

"You don't have to be nervous, dear. Come here," Corey's mom let go of her children and wrapped her arms around Kent instead. "We won't bite. Well, maybe Lacey. That girl is a lost cause. Her mother should have raised her better," she giggled and patted her hand on Kent's back.

Corey's dad greeted his children with a hug as well, now that their mother had let them go, then turned to Kent. "Nice to meet you, Kent."

Kent reached out shake the hand of his boyfriend's father but was surprised when he too pulled him in for a hug. "In this family, we hug. And any boyfriend of Corey's is a son of mine."

"Oh my god, Dad! You're gonna scare him away! I've put a lot of work into this, you know?" Corey laughed at how wide Kent's eyes had gone.

The luggage started coming down the carousel and his parents stepped away to watch for their bags. Lacey took her turn to greet Kent with a hug, having already collected her suitcase. "Hah! You look like you're about to pass out."

"Yeah, maybe..."

She laughed. "Buckle up. It's gonna be a looong week," she clapped a hand on his shoulder and gave him a small shake. "You poor, poor bastard."

******

"You know, I kissed a boy in college once," Corey's father decided to announce during a lull in the conversation as the family lounged on the balcony later that afternoon, taking in the desert view.

"Dad! Oh my god!" Corey covered his face.

"It's true! I was at a party and we were playing truth or dare. Your mother was there too," he turned to his wife and she nodded her head to confirm he was telling the truth. "It was just fine. Nothing wrong with that."

"Why, Dad? _Why?_ Why would you tell your children that?" Lacey pulled the brim of her hat a little lower until it touched the top of her sunglasses.

"It was pretty hot. Are kids still using that word? Hot?" Their mother asked. 

"Please stop talking. _Both_ of you..."

"What's the matter? I just want you to know that as your father, I have no problem if you kiss your boyfriend in front of us. I think it's a beautiful thing to do when you're in love," he leaned over and gave his wife a quick peck on the lips and she giggled.

"Or drunk at a college party with a random dude, apparently..." Lacey grinned as she took a sip of her wine cooler.

"It wasn't a random person!" Their mother insisted with a laugh. "It was your uncle Bruce! Aunty Cindy was the one who dared them!"

"Oh god... I'm gonna grab another beer before this conversation takes a therapist-required swingers turn. Anyone want anything?" 

"I'll take a beer," Kent replied. He had been sticking to water so as not to break his diet plan as playoffs quickly approached, but he had a feeling that he would need alcohol's help to make it through the afternoon, if not the whole week. Hopefully one beer would be enough to take the edge off of his nerves, while clearing his system long before their game that night.

"I'll have another," Lacey tapped the nearly empty wine cooler in her hand. She turned to Kent as her brother went inside. "So, do you sleep together on road trips? What do your teammates think about that?"

Kent spat out his water and coughed while the Henderson family laughed. "I, uh..." What was with this family? Kent was quickly learning that Corey's ability to say things that catch him completely off-guard was a family trait. He glanced back through the balcony door, but Corey was still busy in the kitchen, juggling the three bottles and a pitcher of water. "Uh... Does he need help? Maybe I should-"

"He's fine. Well?"

"We, uh... We share a room... now... Now that everyone knows..." Kent hoped his sunglasses could at least partially hide his surely blushing face. He cleared his throat, pretending to be less bothered by the question and clearly failing much to the Hendersons' amusement. "The other guys don't really care, as long as they can't hear-!" He froze. Shit. Did he honestly just say that in front of his boyfriend's family? In front of his _parents?_

Kent's brain went into overdrive. Was there any possible way to fix the sentence he half-uttered? Did he need to? Corey's family seemed open-minded and easy-going, the would have to be to have a son like that. They were both grown men in a committed relationship, obviously they would be having sex. It was normal. Frankly, it would be weirder if they _weren't_ having sex by now. Still, that's not something you should mention in front of your boyfriend's parents. Wait. How long had he been staring at the desert completely silent?

"You okay, dude?" Lacey waved her hand in front on his face with a laugh.

Corey stepped back onto the balcony at that moment. "What's going on?"

"I think I broke your boyfriend. I asked what your teammates think about you staying in the same room on away games and he started saying they didn't mind as long as nobody could hear you... And now he hasn't said another word."

"Kent, dear. It's fine. We don't care that you're having sex with Corey," his mom tried to reassure Kent, but it only added to his embarrassment.

"Oh god... Please everyone, forget I said anything. I'm so embarrassed..." Kent covered his face. 

"Relax, _dear_..." Corey pressed the cold beer against the back of Kent's hand and he grabbed it while still keeping his face half-covered. Corey grinned when Kent did not immediately object to the pet name. It had started during lunch, when Corey had dared to mimic his mother's routine use of the word 'dear.' Kent had been too worried about making a bad impression that he spared Corey his usual glare or threat of bodily harm. "It's cool. They're not going to hate you because of something like that."

"He's right. We don't mind... As long as you plan to marry our son," his father added sternly.

"You hear that, honey? As long as you promise to marry me, everything is golden," Corey decided his mission for the rest of the week would be to test out as many cute nicknames as possible while Kent was politely trying not to react. He might pay for it later, but it was worth it. "Don't worry, Dad. It's just a matter of time."

"When are you planning on asking my brother to marry you, Kent?"

"We're a pretty traditional family. I hope you ask my husband and I for our blessing before you pop the question."

"How high up are we? Nine stories? If I jumped from this balcony, do you think my death would be quick and painless?" He asked Corey quietly. Kent's face was beyond any normal shade of red that could be blamed on the heat.

Corey laughed and put his arm around Kent's shoulders. This was too much fun. "Come on, _sweetie_. We both know that you're only three shots of tequila away from marrying me on any given day."

"Oh, f-!" Kent remembered Corey's 'no swearing' warning from earlier. Even without it, he was sure that Corey's parents would not appreciate him telling their only son to fuck off. "Fffff-forget about that. **Sweetheart**. You know I don't like to drink tequila..."

Corey had never heard the word 'sweetheart' sound so menacing. He was definitely going to hear about this later. Still, it was too much fun making Kent squirm. "Yeah, because it hits you so fast..." He laughed.

"Listen up you two. I know you live in Las Vegas, but no getting drunk and running off to get married by Elvis. You have a proper wedding that I can attend," Corey's mother laughed.

"Can it still be done by Elvis?" Corey grinned.

" **No,** " Kent spoke up and the family laughed.

"Well, hurry up and get married anyway. I want grandchildren and we all know that _this_ one is a lost cause," Corey's dad tapped Lacey's chair with his foot and she swatted him away with a laugh.

"You know it doesn't work that way with two guys, right Dad?" She grinned.

"Go easy on him, Lace. He's only got one little participation ribbon in homosexuality, he doesn't know any better," Corey grinned proudly and took a sip of his beer.

Lacey shuddered. "Oh Uncle Bruce... Why...?"

Corey leaned into Kent. "For the record, he's not a biological uncle. My family is weird, but not _that_ weird. They're old family friends."

"Gotcha."

"Like you and the Zimmermanns, right?" Lacey's innocent question caused Kent to choke on his drink once again.

" _ **Exactly**_ like that," Corey answered for him with a smirk.

"That Bob Zimmermann... Mmhmm... I had such a crush on him in high school," his mother clicked her tongue and gazed off dreamily.

Kent laughed awkwardly as he cleared the beer in his windpipe. "Pretty sure everyone did."

"Including you?" Lacey grinned.

"Uhh..." Kent's hesitation combined with the colour steadily returning to his cheeks betrayed him.

"Well, this is news to _me_..." Corey's arm was still around Kent's shoulders, but he twisted slightly in his chair to see him better.

"Uh, well, I mean... It wasn't a _serious_ crush. _At all._ Just... Nevermind."

"The plot thickens..." Corey's dad whispered to his wife.

"It was nothing. It lasted all of a month and then he kinda took on the fatherly role for me and the crush permanently vanished. I swear. It's weird to even talk about..."

"Hm..."

"I swear!"

"I dunno... I'm feeling pretty insecure now. You definitely need to marry me someday. It's the only way my mind will ever be put at ease..."

"Yeah, yeah. We'll see..." Kent finished his beer and poured himself another glass of water. "Drink up and have some water too. We have to be at the rink at 4:00 and there is no way you're making us run late."

"Yes, _sunshine_..." Kent's eyes were obscured by his dark sunglasses, but Corey knew he was glaring at him. This was too much fun.

******

Kent sat on Corey's bed late that night after his visiting family had all gone to bed. He could not stop thinking about the converstion that had taken place as they all ate a late snack together after the game. Lacey had been talking about her impending graduation, and her degree in social welfare.

\--  
_"Social work? You should move to Vegas. This city is **full**  of trouble," Kent said with a sigh. _

_"Well, I have been considering it..."_

_Corey's face lit up. "Really?! That would be amazing! You could live here with me while you get set up. That way you don't have to worry about rent before you hook a job."_

_Kent winced. Was it so naïve for him to think Corey would discuss any changes to his living situation with him first? Were they not planning to live together at some point? Kent should have said something sooner. Before Corey had asked for his spare key back so that his parents could use it while he was away for practices or doctors appointments. Before they had gone to the airport that morning like he had planned._

_He blinked twice and plastered a smile on his face. "I'm going to a youth outreach program tomorrow with one of my other teammates, are you interested in tagging along? The more the merrier, and it will give you a chance to see some of the real Las Vegas."_

_"Definitely! That would be fantastic. Thanks, darling!" Lacey laughed. The entire family had since picked up on Corey's game, and had taken to calling Kent pet names as well. It was the least of his current worries._  
\--

Corey dropped his toothbrush into the holder with a light clatter and walked into the bedroom. He tossed himself onto his bed happily. "Wouldn't it be so great if my sister decided to actually move here?"

"Yeah..."

"Is something wrong? You've been acting funny all night. Is it the nicknames? I'll ask everyone to stop if it's really bothering you..."

"No, it's just... Nah, it's fine. Don't worry," Kent shook his head. "It would be nice if you had some family around. It's so obvious that you miss them, especially your sister."

"Kent... What is it?"

Kent sighed. "It's nothing, really. My lease is up in May and I told my landlord that I wouldn't be renewing it for next year. _That's_ what I went home to do after practice this morning. I can talk to him again tomorrow and change it ba-!" 

Corey sat up and kissed him. "When were you planning on telling _**me**_ that!?" He gripped Kent tightly by the shoulders in his excitement and gave him a small shake.

"Today, that's why I came by. I thought I'd make lunch and then ask... I'm such an idiot, I can't believe I forgot your parents had a _morning_  flight..."

His hands slid up, one resting on the back of Kent's neck while the other cupped his jaw. "You want to move in with me here? But your apartment is way nicer."

"I thought, I mean, like maybe?" Kent had not felt this nervous in a while. What if Corey said no? "I _thought_ maybe we could stay here for the time being... Then maybe... Shit. _Maybe_ look at getting our own place. Like a house or something," he squirmed out of Corey's hands. "It doesn't matter. You're not tossing Lacey into some shithole apartment if she moves here. She's your little sister, _obviously_ she'd live with you at least at the beginning."

" _What...?_ "

"Never mind. There's no rush, right? It's not like I wouldn't see you every day anyway. And hey, depending on when she moved in, Lacey could be around to help you while you recover from you surgery, so-" Corey interrupted him again with another kiss. "Stop doing that mid-sentence! My mouth was open, you kissed my teeth. What the hell, man?"

Corey chuckled and rested his forehead against Kent's shoulder. "Take a step back for a second. You want to buy a house with me? _You_ want to _buy a house_  with _me?_ "

"Uh, well, or build? I just assumed... Isn't that how these things go? Sorry. Is that weird? Too soon, maybe? It was stupid of me-"

"Kent, shut your fucking mouth for _one_  second."

"I'm sorry. Forget about it."

"Shhh," Corey lifted his head and caught Kent's now closed lips in another kiss. His hands wrapped around his waist but their positions sitting side by side made it difficult to get as close as he wanted. "Are you kidding me? I'm never going to forget this. Lie down."

"What? No! Your parents are in the next room!" Kent whispered and resisted Corey's gentle push.

"The walls of the bathroom are between us..."

"No, it's not enough. We can't."

Corey sighed and sat up. "You don't want to?"

"Believe me, I _want_  to... But not with your entire family feet away from your bedroom door."

"Got it. I'll dump them at a hotel. Get naked and wait for me-!" Corey hopped out of bed and pretended to head to the door until Kent grabbed his wrist.

"Don't you dare!"

Corey turned and tackled him backwards onto the bed. "Changed your mind?"

"You're such an idiot..." Kent whispered. "And _no_ , I haven't changed my mind. Get off, I should go home."

"Get off, you say?" He smirked and wriggled his eyebrows.

"You know what I mean."

Corey rolled onto his side to allow Kent to move freely, but leaned in and pressed a kiss to his boyfriend's shoulder. "Stay. We don't have to do anything, just sleep here tonight."

"But your family..."

"They're not going to care, I promise. And if we're only sleeping, then you don't have anything to feel _remotely_ embarrassed about in the morning, not that you should in the first place..."

"But-!"

"But _stay_. I can't even remember the last time we slept in different places..."

"Mm," Kent let out a small sound unlike any he thought he was capable of making. Was that a whimper? Corey raised an eyebrow. "Shut up. Ignore that," he got out of bed and walked towards the bedroom door, turning around to look back at his disappointed boyfriend. He smiled and shook his head as he turned off the light. "You're hopeless..."

"Hopelessly _in love,_ snookums..." Corey shifted over to his side of the bed as Kent took off his shirt and pants and climbed under the covers.

"Oh, fuck right off."

******

Cameron was already there the next morning when Kent and Lacey arrived at the youth program. He hurried over the moment he saw Kent walk in with a pretty girl. "Parse! Hey, uh, hi! What's up?"

"Not much," Kent shrugged his shoulders. "I wasn't even thinking, we should've carpooled today."

"You stayed at Henny's last night?"

"Yeah. Oh. This is his sister Lacey, by the way."

"Yo! Uh, what's uuup?" Cameron smiled nervously.

Kent snickered and pulled out his phone. "Are you kidding me right now? Dear god, man, no wonder you don't have a girlfriend..."

"Shut up, Parse! Dating in Vegas is really hard, you know!"

Lacey grinned. "Is it really? I've been thinking about moving here, but if it's as _bad_ as you say..." She trailed off.

"What? No. It's okay. But- a lot of people are shallow, especially the guys. I'm not. Oh, but like, you're _definitely_ hot enough that those shallow guys would be interested, I wasn't saying you're not. You're tall and really pretty and holy fuck, Parse! Help me, I can't stop talking!"

"Wow," Kent covered his face, embarrassed for his young friend. "Zero game, man. Awful. I actually just feel sad now..."

"I am so _so_ sorry..." Cameron apologized while looking down. He took a deep breath and tried again. "It's nice to meet you. Henny says we're a lot alike, apparently... Although that's probably super disappointing for you to hear after my _everything_  just now. I am so sorry. Oh, uh, I'm Cameron Shanker by the way."

Lacey took hold of his outstretched hand and shook it with a smile. "I know who you are. You made that first video for my brother. That was really nice of you, thank you."

"Oh, well, he's helped me a lot since I came here. Parse too. They've looked out for me a lot so I wanted to return the favour any way I could. They're like my hockey parents."

"What the fuck, Shanks? I'm only _four_ years older than you. Piss off you little bastard," Kent remembered his guest. "Shit, sorry. Corey told me to watch my language..."

"Relax," Lacey grinned. "My parents aren't around. Although, you should probably tone it down when the kids get here."

"True."

******

"Thanks for bringing me along today, that was a lot of fun," Lacey said as she buckled her seat belt.

"No problem," Kent replied, slowly pulling out of the parking spot in case there were any lingering children running around.

Um, maybe it's awkward to bring this up now, but I think it's probably better to do while we're alone... You don't _actually_ want me to moving here, do you?"

"What? I never said that."

"No, but I saw the look on your face when Corey said I could move in with him. I don't want to get in your way or anything..."

The colour drained from Kent's face. "No, uh... That wasn't about _you_ , I just..." He sighed. "I was planning to surprise Corey with the news that I was not renewing my apartment lease for next year, but we ended up going to the airport instead. The day just got away on me after that, and he made that offer before I had a chance to tell him... It doesn't matter. I told him about it last night. It's fine to wait a bit before moving in together, I just thought the timing was good because he'll need so much help at the beginning while recovering from his surgery."

"I won't move in with him then," Lacey shrugged. "Done. Problem solved. I would rather have my own apartment anyway."

"It's okay, really. Vegas is overwhelming when you first get here. It's better to have someone to come home to every night while you adjust. I didn't mean to like, make you feel _unwelcome_ or anything. It would be nice if you moved here, Corey obviously misses you. He talks about you a lot."

"Really? He's told me a lot about you too... Over the past _two_ years," she added with a grin. "He called me up a month or so after moving here to inform me that he was an idiot who had a crush on his teammate -- his captain."

"He told you that?"

"Yeah, he tells me pretty much everything. He also told me when your whole casual hookup thing started up too. Well, _supposedly_ casual. I've never spent every day and night with any of my 'friends with benefits,' that's pretty excessive," she laughed.

"Well we saw each other practically every day because of work..."

"Hell, I've been on _vacations_ with guys and spent less time with them than you guys did from the start. I guess Corey's always been like that, though. If he wants something enough he'll stick with it no matter what."

Kent laughed. "Oh god, tell me about it. Stubborn bastard..."

"Yeah, but..." Lacey grew more serious. "Thanks for, you know, loving him _back_. He's been much happier lately than I've see him in a long while."

"You think so?"

"Well, I mean, he's Corey. He always _looks_ happy, but there used to be something that felt a bit hollow about it sometimes. Like he did it because he was supposed to. Now his smile looks, I don't know, genuine? It's good to know that we don't have to worry like before."

Kent was a little surprised. He could not recall a time that Corey's smile seemed forced. Smiling because he felt he had to? Kent knew that feeling all to well. "I used to feel the same way..." He admitted.

"I hope we don't scare you off. I know this family is a lot to handle sometimes..."

"That's true, but it's not enough to scare off me quite yet," Kent laughed. "If I can get used to _Corey_ I'm sure I will get used to his _family_."

"I know you will, _muffin_."

Kent gave her a side-eyed glance as the corner of his mouth twitched into a grin. "Maybe I **don't**  want you to move here."

"I'm going to move here. I'm going to move here _so fast_ your head will spin," she grinned back. "Someone has to make sure you're treating my brother right."

"Yeah? And this has nothing to do with a certain 21 year old who spent the past four hours desperately trying to impress you and making a complete ass of himself every step of the way, right...?"

"I have no idea what you're talking about," she innocently blinked her large brown eyes. "And if you tell my brother I will stab you in your sleep."

Kent laughed loudly. " _Wow_ , I like you. I think we're going to get along just fine." They pulled up in front of Corey's building and the doorman let them in. Kent cleared his throat once they stepped into the elevator. "Shanker lives in this building, by the way. 1102. That's all I'm going to say about that."

******

Kent flopped down on his bed, completely exhausted. The downside to having out of town visitors was that the polite thing to do was take them to the usual tourist hotspots. Corey and Kent had so far managed to avoid the Strip, but when his parents had casually mentioned at dinner that they did not understand why people always talked about Fremont Street the two men had exchanged confused looks.

\-- _  
"It was okay, but I don't really see what all the fuss is about," his mother said as she took a bite._

_"Wait. When did you go to Fremont Street? Before the game last night?" Corey asked._

_"No, this afternoon. While Lacey and Pookie were at that youth thing and you had your doctor's appointment," Corey's dad glanced over at Kent to catch his reaction to the newest nickname. "It was nice, I guess, but nothing special."_

_"This afternoon? You have to go at night. That's the whole point," Corey sighed._

_"Maybe you boys could go back with us and Lacey after this, then. Does that sound good to you, Cupcake?" Corey's mother turned to Kent._

_The blond man took his time to finish chewing his steak. "Sure."_  
\--

Kent had already visited a crowded tourist spot recently when the team had hit up one of the large dance clubs on the Strip for Cameron's birthday the month before. It had been enough for the year, and yet they found themselves spending most of the evening on Fremont Street. They were finally able to leave after too many people had stopped them for pictures. Kent and Lacey were a couple of football-shaped drinks deep at that point, so Corey dropped his family off at his apartment and drove Kent home. 

"I fed Kit. You have a happy kitty once more," Corey joined Kent on his bed. "Tired?"

"Yeah. Those tourist traps are always exhausting and the kids ran me ragged today. Lacey was a big help. She played basketball with Shanks and a bunch of the older kids for a good hour and a half so I was able to chill with some of the little ones, just reading books and shit."

Corey laughed. "I wish I could've gone today. I love watching you with little kids. There's such a gap between that and your usual asshole self."

"I know, right? Kids freaking love me," Kent chuckled.

"You know who else loves you?"

"You?"

"My family."

"So, _not_ you?" Kent grinned and turned onto his side to look at Corey. "What changed your mind?"

"Shut up. I've loved you all along, I'm not about to stop..."

Kent sighed happily into Corey's kiss. "I've been wondering... If you liked me so much back then, why were you okay with keeping things casual for so long?"

Corey stretched out on his back, staring up at the ceiling. "I wouldn't say I was _entirely_ okay with it, but I didn't want to scare you off by asking for more too soon. I figured I would take what I could get. _Half_ of your heart was better than none of it."

Kent winced as he felt a twist of guilt in his stomach. He buried his head against Corey's shoulder. "Oh god, don't say shit like _that_... I'm so sorry."

"What? Why? It's fine. I knew from the start that it would take time for you to come around, if _ever_. Lucky for me, you did."

"I was such an insensitive dickhead. I can't believe I didn't notice sooner..." He wrapped his arms tightly around Corey's waist and placed a gentle kiss against his neck.

Corey chuckled. "It's okay. I got to retroactively declare you my boyfriend for the entire time. I'm happy with that."

"Yeah, but, that's almost a full year that I missed out on calling you my boyfriend..."

" _What?_ You _must_  be tired!" Corey laughed. "Getting all mushy and saying something like that..."

"Shut up. I _am_  tired, but... I'm sorry if I ever made you sad. I'll try not to do it again," Kent kissed down to Corey's collarbone and entwined their legs. 

"So cute."

"Fuck off."

" _Still_ cute," Corey kissed the top of his head and whispered into Kent's hair. "You can make it up to me someday. We have lots of time, right?"

"I don't know. What time are your parents expecting you back?"

Corey scoffed with laughter. "I didn't mean  _tonight_ specifically. And I'm a grown-ass man, I don't need to tell my parents when I'm coming home. I don't _actually_ live with them, remember?"

"But they came here to visit you, you should be at home with them..."

"They're probably asleep by now, and Lacey knows not to wait up for me. I'll sneak back home first thing in the morning, if that will ease your mind."

"You're staying the night?" Kent did not bother to wait for Corey's answer before sliding his hands under his boyfriend's t-shirt. 

"Mm, yeah... We didn't get to 'celebrate' properly last night."

"Celebrate what?" Kent asked as he pulled Corey's pants off with his boxers in one motion.

"That you're moving in with me in May," Corey grinned.

Kent shimmied out of his pants and paused briefly to kiss Corey's knee on his way as he crawled on top of him, kissing his way back up to Corey's lips. "You're okay with that? We never really landed on an answer, so I wasn't sure..."

" _Obviously_ it's a yes. We can live together, then buy a house, maybe get married..." Corey smiled, happy to have Kent in his arms, but amazed that they had come so far since his little crush had started. His hands roamed Kent's skin, traveling lower. "Sound good?"

Kent froze. " **Please** tell me you didn't just propose with your hand on my dick..."

The older man cackled. "What? Fuck! No. _Hypothetical!_ After the house and everything -- a year or two at least. One step at a time, holy hell..."

"Okay, well in _that_ case..." Kent let out a small sigh of relief and chuckled. " _Hypothetically_ down the road... I think I would say yes."

"You _think?_ "

"Well, you _are_ pretty annoying..."

"And you're a huge asshole. Who else would want us? It's me or nobody," Corey grinned.

Kent nipped his lip. "Good point. Okay then, yes."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> There you have it! End of the story! I hope you all enjoyed it. As a treat, have a look at some texts Kent sent Corey and Bob while waiting for the children to arrive. Mostly because I love the idea of Bad Bob texting like a school girl, and the fact that Lacey threatened to stab Kent in his sleep if he told Corey that she spent all day flirting with his awkwardly charming teammate (wonder no more why Corey is so used to Kent's random empty threats) meanwhile, he had live-texted the entire thing to her brother.
> 
> Kent: Shanks is trying to wheel your sister. Funniest fucking thing ever.  
> Corey: What?!  
> Kent: He's the literal fucking WORST at flirting.  
> Kent: OMG he just told her she was hot enough that shallow guys would hit on her.  
> Kent: So. Fucking. Bad. Lol!  
> Corey: Wow. I'm not sure he can blame Vegas for that one. With lines like that, pretty sure it's hard for him to date everywhere.  
> Kent: Seems like she's oddly into it?? He's smiling like an idiot. What do you think about this?  
> Corey: He could do a lot worse...  
> Kent: She could do a lot better. Lol!  
> Corey: Hahaha! You're such an asshole.  
> Kent: Shut up you love it.  
> Kent: Let me know what the drs say. Text me when your appt's over ok?  
> Corey: Will do, handsome. ;)
> 
> Kent: I think your window with Cameron Shanker is closing.  
> Kent: Looks like he's smitten with Corey's little sister.  
> Bob: What?! I'm losing my edge...   
> Kent: You still have Alicia...  
> Bob: Yeah. I guess. 30 years with the love of my life, a beautiful family, yada yada yada...  
> Bob: Sigh. I want strangers to think I'm cute. Hahaha!  
> Kent: Corey's mom thinks you're cute. And his dad kissed a boy in college, so who knows?  
> Bob: Do they think Ali's cute too? Can we have their number? ;)  
> Kent: No. No Bob. That's a bad "Bad Bob"  
> Bob: Hahahaha!  
> Bob: Is Shanker with the sister now? Take a picture for me. I want to see.  
> Kent: [picture sent]  
> Bob: They're so cute. I "ship" them.  
> Kent: Oh god...
> 
> End of story and end of series! (Although I might end up writing that Ransom & Holster side-fic yet...)


End file.
